What the hell just happened?
by LonerInDisguise
Summary: Set right after Dan's 'kiss my ass party.' Brooke goes to apologize and things get heated. Rated M for sexy stuff.
1. If only everyone apologized like this

This is an f/f story Baley story so if you're not into that sort of thing click that back button. Fair warning, don't expect too much from this or you'll just end up disappointed.

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters. I hardly own a brain. Don't sue me because you wont get much.

* * *

><p>She walks into the empty diner known as Karen's Café and looks around to find the girl she's been looking for. "Hi," she says with a flirty smile hoping it will have the same effect on the blonde as it does with everyone else.<p>

Haley rolls her eyes at the brunette's obvious attempt at getting herself out of trouble. "Were closed," she replies with as much disdain as she can muster up.

"Okay, I deserve that. But can you just hear me out?" she pauses to take a breath. "Look, I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you but, well, I am a bitch. Everyone knows that," she says as she lets out a little laugh "so can we just move past this and be friends?"

Haley takes a step forward while shaking her head slowly. "Are you serious?" she asks with a scoff. "Friends? God Brooke we have been in the same classes since kindergarten and you have not said a single word to me until recently and that's only because you're after my best friend. In fact the first time you've ever spoken to me you were high, and even then you were a bitch."

Brooke was a little taken aback by Haley's response. She opened her mouth to defend herself but was instantly cut off.

"You know, Peyton tried to vouch for you and tell me you do have a heart, and I almost believed her. But then you sobered up and just went back to being the same bitchy domineering _princess_ you've always have been." Haley was fuming. She couldn't believe Brooke was trying to get away with all the crap she put her through with a half-assed apology and fake smile.

Haley looked up at Brooke to see her grinning ear to ear. This, of course, pissed Haley off even more. "And just what the HELL are you smiling about?"

Brookes grin grew even wider at that comment. At first she was a little annoyed at tutor girls little Brooke bashing event, but about halfway through she realized how hot the fiery tutor was when she was angry. Entirely comfortable with her sexuality, she began to look Haley up and down, appreciating the woman for all that she was.

"Wow tutor girl. I didn't know you had it in you." Brooke said this as she arched an eyebrow in a seductive way.

If possible, the blonde got even angrier. "Haley. Haaaaalllllleeeyyy." She said her name slowly in hopes that maybe the cheerleader might understand. When Brookes confusion grew more apparent she felt the need to elaborate. "H-A-L-E-Y. Got it my name is Haley not tutor girl or whatever other demeaning nickname you have for me."

Brookes confusion left her and a humorous look took hold of her features. "Sorry _Haley_." She said her name slowly and clearly so the tutor would hear her. "I really didn't anything by it, its just what I do. I give people nicknames. I mean I don't think there is a person I've met that I haven given a nickname too."

Haley couldn't believe her ears. Was Brooke really this full of herself? "Well in that case thank you Brooke. Thank you sooooooo much for giving me a nickname," Haley said as sarcastically as she could. "In fact thanks for stopping by and gracing me with your presence."

As Haley spoke Brookes smile slowly fell from her face. She honestly hadn't meant it the way Haley had taken it. She thought that nicknames were one of her most endearing traits. People loved her nicknames didn't they? Didn't everyone want a nickname from her? It did kind of gave them a place in her life, and everyone wanted to be in Brooke Davis' glamorous life. Or at least she had always thought so, but the tutor didn't seem at all phased by the idea.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Haley's voice grew louder. She continued belittling her and Brooke couldn't take it any longer. Wanting nothing more than stop the other girl from talking, she did the only rational action that came to mind; she kissed her. In hindsight she realizes that it probably wasn't the best idea, but it was Brooke after all and she isn't exactly known for having great ideas.

It was a hard lip-bruising kiss. It wasn't meant to be romantic. It was only meant to shut the other girl up. But the electricity that flowed between the two in that moment had startled them both.

It was like no other kiss either girl had ever shared and Brooke couldn't help but deepen it. Brooke had kissed many guys (and even a few girls) before but had never come across lips like these, so soft and inviting. It was then that Brooke realized she had been waiting for this kiss since the moment the other girl had started yelling at her. Something about the fire and conviction behind her eyes was mesmerizing and Haley had unknowingly attracted Brooke to her like a moth to a flame.

On the other side of the kiss Haley was reeling. She couldn't believe Brooke was kissing her. It was the best kiss she had ever had and it was with Brooke Davis. As much as she may hate the cheerleader at times, one couldn't help but admire her. She is the most beautiful girl in school, arguably the state, and she would defiantly make top 10 in the country, well at least in Haley's eyes. She began to ask herself how this even happened, and that's when she remembered the rest of the nights events.

Haley pushed Brooke away and slapped her across the face, hard. Brooke stumbled back holding her hand to her now red cheek. She looked up at her assailant and smiled devilishly. No matter how the kissed ended she knew Haley felt the same electricity that she did.

Haley bit back the compulsion to slap that smirk right off Brookes face, but felt that maybe two bitch slaps in a single minute might be a bit much. Besides, she could clearly see her handprint smeared on the other girls face, and that was satisfaction in itself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haley spat at Brooke trying her best to be as hostile as she could. "You think you can just go around kissing people after you screw with their lives and that automatically makes everything okay?"

At this point Brooke stopped listening to her because she knew that anything said in the flustered girls rant was total bullshit. She knew without a doubt that Haley felt everything she did. It was all in those chocolate brown eyes. They betrayed her, telling Brooke everything she needed to know. All Brooke could think about was how glad she was that it took her hours to muster up the courage to apologize to Haley, otherwise she would have come in before the café had closed and this conversation might have gone a completely different way.

Still rubbing her throbbing cheek Brooke took a step forward with a determined look in her eyes. Haley who had still been on her rant up until this point stopped mid-sentence and had taken an uncertain step away from the devious brunette. As much as she enjoyed that kiss, she had no intention of letting Brooke get inside her head.

Brooke stopped advancing on the beautiful blonde and tilted her head to the side, cocked an eye-brow, and gave Haley the sexiest smile she had, the one that made boys turn to putty in her hands. When Haley saw this her mind went blank for a second and when it powered back up she found herself rationalizing why it would be completely okay to take that tiny step forward and continue that earth-shattering kiss they had shared only moments ago.

Just before she started to move forward she caught herself and decided to put more distance between herself and the intoxicating brunette.

Brookes smile grew at the stubborn girls actions. "Where you goin?" she asked in a husky and very seductive voice.

"Stop it Brooke, I am NOT going to be another of your conquests you brag about, or some stupid story you use as foreplay when you're trying to hook up with some dumb jock." The thought hadn't even crossed Haley's mind before she had said it, but the moment it left her lips she knew it was true. That's all she would ever be to Brooke and she didn't know why but she didn't like the thought of that.

Brooks smile became a sad one. She looked at the beautiful girl before her and knew instantly that wasn't true. "That's not what this is," she whispered almost inaudibly because she knew that based on her past actions Haley would never believe her.

"I think you should leave," Haley ordered with a sudden bout of clarity.

"No!" Brooke responded a little more forcefully than she had meant to. She'd be dammed if Haley's insecurities were the reason she wouldn't get what she wants. That kiss was amazing, every part of her was tingling, her heart was beating twice as fast, and all she could think of was how much she wanted the other girls lips against her own once more.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Brooke responded, quickly softening her tone so the tutor wouldn't take it the wrong way. "Its just… I know you felt it to. Don't try and act like you didn't because I can see it in your eyes. I need to know if it was real or not."

"The kiss was real Brook I was there," Haley said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Just once more, and if I was wrong I'll leave you alone, whatever you want." She immediately regretted saying this because even if their feelings weren't romantic she still wanted Haley in her life, at least as a friend. She regretted giving Haley the option at all.

"Fine. Once more, then you'll leave?" Haley asked trying to sound indifferent but she knew that the moment their lips touched she would be seeing a lot more of Brooke. She might not be as experienced as the brunette but where Haley lacked in that department she made up for in brains. She knew herself well and the moment Brooke had kissed her she knew there was something between them.

Brooke nodded and closed the gap between them. She pressed her lips to the beauty in front of her and that single millisecond was all it took for Brooke to clear everything up. She knew she wanted more of this and was going to do everything in her power to get it. But a promise is a promise and she said she only needed to be sure then she would leave. She smiled into the kiss, content with her realization, and broke it all too soon. She leaned against Haley, their foreheads touching, and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. Still smiling she said, "that's all I needed to know. I guess I leave now."

The moment Brooke pulled away from the kiss Haley craved her touch. As she began to turn around Haley stopped her grabbed her arm and spun her back. For the first time, she made the first move and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was different, much more passionate. Their lips collided in pure bliss and Brooke begged Haley for more as she swiped her tongue across her lower lip. She obliged and their tongues collided together. Soon Haley had her hands tangled in Brooke's soft and silky hair as Brookes hands busied themselves at Haley's waste.

Their bodies were pressing up against each other but each needed more contact. Still kissing Brooke led Haley to the counter behind her. Once her back collided with it Brooke pressed herself harder against her. Her hands very slowly and painfully led themselves down Haley's back, past her perfect ass, and to her thighs. "Up," Brooke breathed into Haley's mouth.

Understanding exactly what she meant, Haley jumped as Brooked lifted her onto the counter. She immediately opened Haley's legs and put herself between them. She left her mouth to trail kisses along her jaw line and stopped as she reached Haley's ear. "You are so beautiful," she whispered as she took her earlobe into her mouth.

Haley's breath hitched when the sensation of Brooke's hot breath against her ear overtook her. She had never felt anything like this before. Pure attraction, there was no way they could stop now and Haley didn't want to. Brooke moved form her earlobe to her pulse point and nipped at it before sucking gently. She knew Haley would have a mark the next day and that was exactly how she wanted it. She smiled at the thought. Haley was hers now and she wanted everyone to know it.

Suddenly that thought consumed her. Would she want everyone to know? To know that she wanted a girl? Tutor girl to be exact. What would everyone think of her? She wasn't gay. I mean yeah she was a little when she was drunk but that was purely because she got a little extra friendly and it didn't matter to her who the recipient of that extra friendliness was as long as she got laid in the end. She began to freak out and stopped kissing Haley. She took a step back, her face full of dread.

"Whats wrong?" Haley asked concerned, but by the look on her face she already knew. This is what she was afraid of to begin with.

"I.. I have to go," Brooke said as she began to walk away.

"Brooke don't," Haley said almost pleadingly.

But it was done, Brooke was gone, and Haley was left sitting on the counter by herself thinking out loud, "What the hell just happened?"


	2. Slowly going insane

Okay so I watched the first couple episodes of OTH for some inspiration and I noticed that Haley is much edgier back then (i.e. that sticky pages joke) and not that insecure little girl they make her out to be in later episodes. I decided that I like her that way so from here on out that's how she going to be written.

Also I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers, yes I appreciate all 4 of you. Haha. Lx, Baley-fo-life, Miguel51, and CaseyJr - you make it worth it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Brooke or Haley… _Unfortunately_

* * *

><p>Brookes POV<p>

It's the first day back at school since the 'incident' and I know it's going to suck. I get out of my car apprehensively and walk into the building that used to be my favorite place on earth. I walk pass a few people that are trying to talk to me but I am in no mood. I probably seem a little snotty but I can't even think straight let alone have a conversation.

Ever since that night I cant get her out of my mind. She consumes my every thought. It's making me insane.

Somehow I've ended up at my locker and start to open it. As I see Peyton making her way towards me I turn the other way hoping she'll leave me alone, even though I know the chances of that are slim.

As soon as I turn my head I see _her_. I don't think I've ever really taken the time to notice her beauty before. She's a natural beauty, no makeup at all. She has that messy bedhead thing going, and her clothes are, well, a lot like Peyton's actually, but she wears it better.

I catch her eye and give her a weak smile and to my surprise she gives me one back. Well, at least she doesn't hate me. But as soon as I let myself think that her smile drops into a mean expression as she flips the bird. I'm sure my face conveys nothing but pure shock because she seems pretty satisfied with herself as she walks away. Guess I was wrong, she really hates me. But then again, it was that fire that got me all riled up in the first place.

Suddenly I take notice to the annoying blonde who is all but rolling on the floor while laughing. "Did tutor girl just flip you off? She must be really pissed at you," she says as best she could through her laughter. I just roll my eyes in response. I really don't need this right now. "Did you need something goldilocks? Or are you just here to annoy me?" That might have been said with a little more anger then needed but she was really starting to get on my nerves.

She stopped laughing and looked at me sideways with a half-annoyed smile on her face. "What's got your panties in a bunch?" Oh Peyton, you have no idea. But I simply respond by saying, "At the moment… you." I slam my locker and start to walk away as the bell rings and students start to disperse. I get all of 2 steps before her hand grabs me to stop me from going any further. We stand there just looking at each other and before we know it the halls are empty.

She continues looking at me with those piercing eyes, and its times like these that I hate we're so close because I know she can see right through me. "Come on," she says as she pulls me through the halls, out the school doors, and into her car. I look at her with questioning eyes and before I even have time to ask she answers me. "Were having a girls day. It's been a while since it's just been the two of us, and I need some Brooke time."

I know she's lying. I know she's only doing this because she knows something is bothering me. And it makes me love her even more for knowing that I need this and not asking what's wrong even though I just sort of told her to go fuck herself. Then she pretends like she's the one who needs me. Its times like this that makes me grateful we know each other so well.

We spend hours at the mall, something I know she hates, but does anyway because she loves me. After a long day of shopping we are exhausted and decide to go get something to eat.

We take our table at my favorite restaurant and order our food. While we're waiting and talking about everything and nothing at the same time, I spot a couple of guys walking up to our table. As they are closing in I roll my eyes because I mean really, can I go nowhere with my best friend without the two of us getting hit on. It was about this time that I took notice to how they looked. Both had dirty blonde hair and these intense hazel eyes. They must be brothers.

I nod towards them to let Peyton know what's happening. She turns her head and when she looks back at me she smiles and mouths 'I call one on the right.' I let out a laugh, because that was very out of character. They get to our table and ask us if we want to join them at theirs because they are lonely. I roll my eyes at the pathetic line but I agree for Peyton's sake because her eyes are pleading with me to say yes.

As we continue our meal I find my mind wandering back to a certain blonde. I cant seem to get her out of my head, so I decided to try and pretend to be interested in what the brothers have to say. But the more I pretended, the more genuinely interested I became. They were pretty cool actually. They were these surfer/skater types who did all that outdoorsy type things. They were just a couple years older than us, and contrary to my earlier statement, they had game.

After dinner we ended up at some club, thanks to the fabulous fake ids we all have. I was having fun with Peyton and the boys. This was always our dream, to marry brothers and become sisters for real. Since Nathan and Peyton all but hated each other we just sort of gave up on that fantasy.

As the night drew on I was getting tired we set out to find Peyton 'her' brother. We were all a little buzzed and I was not surprised that when I found her she was in a compromising position. I laughed a little and turned back to 'my' brother. He smiled at me softly before leaning in and whispering to me, "you know I was going to be a gentleman and wait till our next date to kiss you, but my little brother will never let me live it down" See what I mean about this guy having game.

What the hell, he seems nice enough so I might as well have some fun. I smiled as I whispered to him in a low seductive voice, "well then, I guess we better save you from the future embarrassment." I let my lips touch his ear as I talk and I feel him shudder a little. If he thinks he's got game, he has not idea what I can do. I lean in and let my lips touch his. From this moment on I start comparing this kiss with my last. He deepens it and our tongues start to message each other's. He's a good kisser, there's no denying that, but its doing nothing for me.

My heart isn't racing like it was when I was kissing _her_. I'm not excided to explore every part of him like I was with _her_. After a few minutes I pull away. I can't do this anymore. He looks disappointed but I don't care. Peyton stops what she's doing sensing the change in atmosphere and looks at me with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but can we go?" She looks more than a little confused and so does everyone else for that matter. Even though I know Peyton wants to stay she nods her head before getting up. I apologized to everyone as I made my way out. Peyton stayed behind a few seconds before following me, probably to give them our numbers. Who cares, not like I'll answer.

The car ride was quiet and we were home before we knew it. Like most nights I was sleeping over at Peyton's. We are perfect for each other because we both have empty homes we fill with the others presence.

She's lying in her bead waiting for me, and I know this time she's wants to talk. Tonight I was very out of character. In fact it's almost like we switched roles. I lie down anxiously awaiting her questions. We are both staring at the ceiling and a few minutes pass before she speaks. "What's wrong?"

Where do I even begin? I don't know so I lie, knowing full well that wont head her off, only by me some time. "Nothing," I say as confidently as possible. As I predicted she doesn't let it go. "Come on Brooke I know you better than anyone, I know something is wrong. And please don't lie to me again because it's pathetic." She says that last part with a laugh.

"What was tonight about?" I ask before even thinking. But I continued anyway. "I mean you're never up for random guys hitting on us. In fact I thought you hated it when guys did that?"

She laughs a little before answering. "Did you see how hot they were?" I knew she was only joking to lighten the mood but she did have a point there. I mean they were kind of beautiful.

In a more serious tone she continued, "but I only did it because I thought it would cheer you up. I mean even though I might not like it I know you love it when random strangers hit on you, especially ones that have that Abercrombie model-ness about them. Which brings me back to my original question. What got you this mood?"

"Making up words now? I guess I am rubbing off on you," I say once again avoiding the question. "Did you like him?" She knows she'll get her answer out of me anyway so she humors my trying to avoid the topic with an interesting answer.

"I guess I did. I mean like I said he was hot, but he just wasn't deep you know? I'm not saying he was shallow he just wasn't…" She didn't finish so I finished for her. "Lucas. He wasn't Lucas, that's why you weren't interested right?" I guess she took the sadness in my tone for jealousy because she went on the defensive. But she couldn't be more wrong.

"I'm sorry Brooke I know you like him and I tried, honestly, I did. I tried to stay away but I couldn't help it. He's always there saying all these perfect things and I don't know- I couldn't help but catch feelings." Before she could go any further in what I was sure to be a very long rant I cut her off.

"Its okay, really, I mean I always knew you were kind of perfect for each other I guess that's why I got so crazy and jealous at the party, because I knew that if it came down to it he would choose you. And you know how I hate being in second place." I had meant that as a joke, but it was kind of true. I felt myself rambling so I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about all that by the way, you two just seem right together. I say go for it. But I can't say I'm sorry about my mood that night, if I wasn't such a bitch it wouldn't have led to..." I said that last part with a smile until I realized what I was saying and suddenly my tone changed as I dropped out of the sentence.

I was hoping Peyton didn't notice my slip, but of course she did. She is my best friend after all. I could see that stupid grin of hers through the dark, because she knew she just hit the jackpot. I cursed myself for never knowing when to shut up and I let out a frustrated breath.

"Well… Are you going to make me ask you what happened or are you just going to tell me? Either way you know ill find out in the end." I could hear the smile on her voice. "And how did something that put that smile on your face end up with you in this mood?"

I thought for a while about how I was going to say this. I knew she would be okay with it so I wasn't scared of her reaction, actually I didn't really know what I was scared of. I've known her all my life and she is the most accepting person I have ever met. I mean she's seen me kiss girls before, hell I've kissed her a few times. She would love me no matter what. At this realization I grew a little excided to tell her. I turned to my side so I was looking at her and she did the same.

"After the party I knew Haley was pissed at me. So I thought it best to go apologize to her you know, I mean she's so nice and I actually felt bad." I noticed her bemused expression and rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah, Brooke feels bad call CNN. You done? Or do you not want me to finish?" Laughing she apologized and urged me to continue on.

"So anyways, I went to the café, to apologize to her. The café was closed but it was unlocked do I just walked in anyway. As soon as she saw me she was pissed. No surprise there. And I begged her to forgive me, but she doesn't. In fact she goes a little crazy and starts yelling at me. And while she's yelling at me all I can think about is how cute she is when she's angry." As I say that last part Peyton smiles and interrupts me. "You kissed her didn't you? You kissed Haley to get her to stop yelling at you right?"

"Okay goldilocks, if you want to tell the story go right ahead. I am sick of your interruptions!" I say pretending to be angry. I don't do such a good job though because I'm relieved that she's okay with it. Even though I knew she would be, it's nice to know for sure.

"I'm sorry Brooke from now on..." She makes the motion to zipper her mouth shut, lock it up, and throw away the key. I find myself rolling my eyes for what felt like the 100th time that night. But I love my P. Sawyer, and could not have asked for a better best friend.

"As I was saying," I feign annoyance "she was yelling, and I thought she was cute, so yes I kissed her to shut her up." I couldn't say that last part without stopping to smile. "Only it turned out to be more than that. It started out hard because I kind of jumped her but then it softened. And it turned into the best kiss I ever had. It was so… I can't even explain it. It was like we were connected and I knew she could feel it too. Electricity was coursing through our bodies. It was… unbelievable."

She smiled at me in anticipation to continue. But knowing she would like this part the best I kept her waiting a little longer than I needed to. "After, I don't even know how long, all of a sudden it was like she realized what was happening and pulled away. Then she sort of slapped me across the face. Well not sort of, but actually. Really hard too. Jesus, I had to go home and ice it I was worried it would bruise." She laughed at this; I knew she would find this to be the best part. But in a way I guess I did too.

"So she slapped me and started yelling at me about how she wasn't going to be that girl whatever that meant. But I wasn't taking it. I knew she felt it and I wanted more you know? I mean its not everyday you get a kiss like that. So we kissed again, and this time it heated up very quickly." If Peyton wasn't interested before she certainly was listening now. But she noticed my change in tone so she knew it didn't get much further than that.

"It was perfect, and as I was kissing her my head was spinning you know? I was so ready to make her mine, then all of a sudden I… I don't even know how it happened… I went from being crazy happy to…" She finished for me, "freaking out that you were kissing a girl?"

"Exactly!" I said grateful for the interruption this time. "And next thing I know I'm walking out. Like I don't even remember if I gave her a decent excuse or if I just left. It happened so fast."

She nodded and gave me an understanding look. "Well I guess that explains the middle finger you got this morning. And the reason you weren't into Abercrombie or Fitch." I nodded. "You like her?" It sounded more like a statement than a question but I figured she wanted an answer anyway. I thought about it for a second before nodding again. I knew it the moment our lips touched; I guess I was hoping I was wrong because I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"But none of that matters, because even if I wanted to peruse anything she was definitely a little more than pissed at me this morning," I say sadly. She smiles again and at first I'm a little annoyed at her for finding humor in my current predicament, but then I recognize the smile. It one of those 'I've got a plan' smiles. I look at her a little worried at first till I realize I have nothing to worry about.

"Then I guess we'll just have to change that, wont we?"

"Have I told you lately I love you P. Sawyer?"

"Oh no! What are we gonna tell Haley?" she says sarcastically. Leave it to her to turn a serious moment into a joke. I give her a playful slap on the arm "Puhh-lease. You wish. Sorry goldilocks, but your not my type."


	3. All is fair in love and war

**An**: What? Three chapters in three days? My god LonerInDisguise you must be crazy!

And to that I say… Yes, yes I am. But it sure beats the alternative of studying for finals. Ugh French people, why do you make your language so sexy if it's so hard to learn? Curse you all!

So I decided to stick with POV because it's just so much easier that way. Also im not sure if the infamous 'janitors closet' really exists or not, because I don't remember it in the show. But I read about it all the time in other fanfics so I thought I would put it in mine.

BTW: When Haley is freaking out, I am referring to the fact that she admitted to cheating once upon a time. She admits it to Nathan on their first date, but in my world that date never happened so she hasn't confessed it yet. But I definitely still happened.

As always, thank you to my reviewers. Lx, Baley-fo-life, Miguel51, Parker Lee Erikson, and especially CaseyJr. You're awesome, but im sure you already know that.

xBaleyx – I am a strong believer in listening to albums from the start to beginning and when I wrote this I was listing to White Pony by Deftones. But if you aren't going to listen to the whole thing my favorite songs are Change in the house of flies, Knife Party, and Digital Bath I suggest you give them a listen because they are awesome. BTW this album really has nothing to do with the tone of the story I just listen to rock music when I write to keep my mind from wondering to crazy places.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need one at this point?

Let the Baley commence!

* * *

><p>Brookes POV:<p>

"Okay P. Sawyer we're here, so what's the diabolical plan?" I am a little nervous as to why she wouldn't tell me till we got to school, but I trust her so I know she wont screw me over. But we hat to wait an entire week because she said it would only work on Friday. God only knows what that means.

"The plan is… you are going to wait in the janitors closet and…" I cut her off immediately as soon as I heard the word 'closet.' "Funny Blondie but I am not going to sit in a closet, wait for her to walk by, and jump out and kiss her and say something stupid to everyone watching like 'Got it?' Really goldilocks I thought you had better taste than some cheap gay joke." I was a bit angry and I wasn't afraid to show it. I thought I could trust her with this but I guess everyone disappoints you some time.

She started to laugh at me as she said, "as interesting as that sounded, that wasn't my idea. Now if you'd let me finish I could tell you." She looks at me expectantly. I give her an apologetic smile as if to say I was sorry for doubting her and she continues. "So while your in the closet im going to get some nerd to call Haley out of class and say the principal needs to see her or something like that." Now that was more like my kind of plan. It involved dark places, lying, seducing boys, and best of all getting tutor girl to skip class. I love the idea of Haley being naughty. "Okay then what?" I start grinning like an idiot excided to hear the rest of her plan.

"And as she walks past you are going to grab her and pull her in. Ill be waiting around the corner and as soon as I hear you grab her ill guard the door from the outside to make sure there are no interruptions… Then you apologize for being a total bitch the other day." There goes my smile. "Are you fucking kidding me Sawyer? That's your master plan? It took you all week to come up with THAT! Did you put any thought into it at all? That has to be the most half-assed thing I ever heard!"

"Look, If this doesn't work we can do it your way, with some extravagant scheme that definitely wont work. But I think this will be perfect. It simple just like she is. Besides there's a reason we waited all week to do this." She smiled devilishly. "Its game day and you always look your hottest in your cheerleading uniform." She has a point there. "So you combine that with your _charming personality_ and she wont even know what hit her." She said that a little more sarcastically than necessary but I let it slide, because my mind was on other things.

"Okay," I say apprehensively. "But if this doesn't work you are so gonna owe me!"

"Please if this doesn't work, that will only be payback for ALL those times your _diabolical_ plan not only didn't work, but got me in serious trouble." I muster up the most innocent look I can and plaster it on my face before I say, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to set your boyfriend on fire." She rolls her eyes before linking her arm with mine. "Its okay, if you didn't do it I probably would have at some point anyways. You saved me the trouble." And with that we take off towards the school laughing.

Class has started and the halls are empty, save for Peyton and I. "You ready?" she asks even though I know she can see the answer written on my face. "No. But lets just get this over with so ill know before lunch whether or not I need to find a bus to run in front of."

She laughs and takes off in the direction of her next victim. Poor guy probably wont leave his bathroom for a week after today. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>Haleys POV<p>

Class just started and im already bored. I wish they weren't teaching the crap I already know. I guess it's my own fault for reading ahead. The door opens and some guy I have never met before walks in looking rather nervous. As he's whispering something to the teacher her eyes connect with mine right before she nods. Im very nervous but overall glad for the interruption. Anything to get me out of here.

"Haley James, you are wanted in the principals office." I get up and gather my things listening to the "oooooohhhhhs" of the rest of the class. As im walking out the door I hear her attempt to settle the class. My mind is running a mile a minute. What could Turner want with me? Oh my god. He knows. But how could he? I never told anyone. Oh my god what am I going to do?

Before I have a chance to get any further in my thoughts I feel myself get pulled into a closet. I let out a small scream in surprise but am quickly silenced when a hand covers my mouth. Great now im going to be attacked, or robbed, or worse before I get expelled for cheating. Then I notice who is holding me against the door and I relax a little. This was had Brooke written all over it. No wonder that guy looked so nervous. I bet Brooke seduced him into doing her evil bidding. Poor guy will probably spend the rest of the week hiding out in his bedroom with his right hand.

"You promise not to scream again if I let you go?" I immediately nod my head and she slowly removes her hand from my mouth. That voice makes me light headed. I would probably jump off a bridge if she asked me to nicely and wouldn't even know what I was doing till it was too late. I hate that she had that power over me, but can you blame me? Even though I know it, I definitely wont let her know it. I take notice to the compromising position we are in as she has me pinned against the now closed door. I take a deep breath to steady myself before the yelling.

"What the hell is wron…" I yell at the top of my lungs before I am silenced again by a soft hand against my mouth. "You promised." I roll my eyes to let her know I heard and that I wont do it again but she keeps her hand on my mouth anyway as she starts to talk again. "Im sorry for what happened that night." Im taken aback at the sadness in her voice. "Not that I kissed you," she grinned "I will never regret that. But im sorry for the way I left. I don't know, I guess I just freaked out."

Being pinned against a wall by Brooke Davis while she was apologizing is bad enough. But did she have to be wearing her cheerleading uniform? That gives her an unfair advantage. She is pressing up against me to keep me still and I can feel every curve of her body. I can't help but notice that we weld together nicely.

She looked at me questioningly before saying, "Im going to let you go now. But please don't leave, I just want to talk to you." She releases me and takes a step back putting a much-needed distance between us. I can't think straight when her body is against mine.

Neither of us speak, but hell if im going to be the one to give in. She's in the wrong here. Finally after what seems to be a lifetime she opens her mouth and hesitates a little. "I understand if you don't want to be with me but can we at least be friends. I want to be you friend Hales." Hales? That's weird. I have never heard her call me that. All she ever calls me is tutor girl. Still I don't speak afraid I might say something to give up how I really feel.

"Actually no! I don't want to be your friend." Okay now im confused. She lures me in here to tell me she's sorry and she wants to be friends only to change her mind all of 3 seconds later. This chick has problems. "I can't be your friend. It would drive me insane. I can't get you out of my head." She starts pacing back and forth in the tiny little closet. "Ive tried everything, _everything_. But I can't get that kiss out of my head. It was just so…." I guess she's at a loss for words but I don't blame her because I don't think I could put a label on it either. "You know?"

No I don't know. I can honestly say she lost me there. I have no idea if that was a question or a statement so I keep my mouth shut and my face emotionless. I can see it's driving her crazy, which is only fueling me to continue doing it. "But it's not just that it's everything. The way you're just perfect without trying. And that you're too smart for the rest of us but you still act normal. And the way you slapped me." She stops speaking and brings her hand to her cheek with a smile. I felt the heat rise to my face and curse myself for letting her get to me. I don't even know why I was blushing but I hated the satisfaction it gave her.

"Ive been slapped many, _many,_ times Hales but that was by far the most passionate." If I wasn't red in the face before, I was now. She takes a step toward me. I guess she thinks everything is okay now just because she apologized and made me blush. There is no way im letting her off that easy. She presses her lips against mine and my mind goes blank. Damn it! I come to finding myself kissing her back. She smiles against me obviously thinking she got her way, again.

Our lips are perfect together. Almost as if they were made for each other. My god she tastes so good. I can't help but want more. I think im addicted. I know she is trying to deepen the kiss, she wants more too. I allow it and our both of our tongues are searching for the others. Suddenly a thought pops in my head and I thank god I was blessed with a brain.

I allow the kiss to go on for a minute more while I perfect my idea. Well not really, my idea was quite simple I just needed an excuse to kiss her more. Then I decide its time to take action. See the great part about this plan is that it suits the both of us. I stop kissing her and look into her eyes with an evil grin as I see the lust in them.

I leave a trail of kisses against her jaw line and make my way to her pulse point. I hear her breath hitch and even though I cant see it I know her eyes are rolled back right now. I give it a little nip before sucking passionately. Her skin is so soft and perfect. I can smell her hair and it's making me wild. Strawberries. That's what she tastes like. It was bothering me since the first kiss but I finally figured it out. She is delicious. She moans and I know its time. Unfortunately I didn't realize how hard it would be on my part as well. I may have spent a little longer than needed but she won't know that.

I start trailing kisses back up to her ear. "Brooke?" I whisper as soft as I can. "Hmmm…" she replies is a raspy voice. Ive never heard it quite this low and seductive before so I know I got to her. Its good to know I have the same effect on her that she has on me. I finally reach her ear and feel her take in a breath in anticipation. I bring my mouth up to her ear and put my lips against it before speaking my first words since she had released me.

I say each word slowly so she "You can go fuck yourself." I release her from my grip and make my way to the door. I know she is beyond confused at the moment. I smile satisfied knowing full well I am doing the exact same thing she did to me the night of our first kiss. That'll teach her to mess with me. I pull the door open, longing to make a hasty retreat because that will make it all the sweater, and Peyton falls in. I look at her and laugh. I guess she's been eavesdropping. Good that might embarrass Brooke a little more.

* * *

><p>Brookes POV:<p>

"I swear to god Peyt, If you don't stop laughing I will never speak to you again." I say it halfheartedly but the wound is still fresh. Now is not the time to go rubbing salt in it.

"Okay, okay. Im sorry ill stop," she says between her laughs. Somehow I don't believe her. "But I mean come on! That was funny and you know it!" There she goes again, back to her laughing fit. "It was tutor girl!"

"At a way to comfort me Peyton." The sarcastic nature of my voice evident. "Really, im glad we left school just so you could laugh at me. This was your HORRIBLE plan by the way. So in case you forgot, this is entirely your fault!" As I begin accusing, her laughter subsides. She smiles at me and just from that I know she's going to make me feel better. This was why I dealt with all her crap, because I know she will always be there for me when I need her.

"You said it yourself. You know she was into it too and it wasn't just a game. I think she was just getting back at you for the café incident, you know? Like she was letting you know she can play this game too. Besides, who can refuse my B. Davis?" She hugs me and all my insecurities disappear. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Ha! Don't ask me. You've already made it clear that my ideas suck."

"That's because they do. How can you be my best friend all these years and have learned nothing from me?"

She laughs. "I consider myself lucky that not too much of you has rubbed off on me."

"Hey!" I pretend it hurts my feelings and as soon as she turns around I tackle her from behind, pin her under me, and start to tickle her. Unfortunately I forget she is way stronger than me and gets the upper hand a lot quicker than I would have hoped for. "No…Fair…You…Cheated…" I am breathless and can barley get the words out through my laughter. I notice the phone ringing but Peyton ignores it.

Once the machine picks up I can hear Lucas' voice. "Since you're doing a live show… Would you mind taking your tops off?" Peyton and I share a confused look before he continues. "You should really turn your webcam off before you and Brooke go at it. Just thought I should let you know." Peyton jumps off me and covers her webcam with a tee-shirt. We look at each other and start laughing. "Well im gonna go. Bye babe. Brooke. I guess ill see you at tonight's game."

We both collapse on the bed exhausted from all the tickling. Minutes pass buy in comfortable silence before I decided to break it. "What am I gonna do Peyton?" I meant it more as a rhetorical question but I got an answer anyway. "I don't know Brooke. But I do know that no matter what, it'll all work out."

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

I take my seat next to Mouth as he talks into his imaginary microphone to his imaginary audience about the upcoming game. You've got to give it to him though, he had a dream and he was going balls out to achieve it.

Mouth turns to me and sticks his pretend microphone in front of my mouth. "So Haley what do you think of the two Scott brothers taking the court together again? Do you think they have finally worked out their issues and are ready to put the team before themselves? Or will it be a Cain and Able showdown?"

I admire him for it, but I doesn't mean I wont make fun of him. "I would rather not be associated with your lunacy mouth." I smile to let him know im only joking. "But to answer your question, I think Lucas and Nathan will be just fine."

"That was Haley James ladies and gentlemen. The best friend of Lucas and tutor of Nathan Scott. If anyone has an idea of what's going on between the two she does."

Everyone begins making their way on court and I smile at Nathan before I wave at Lucas to let them know im rooting for them. Then Brooke walks out, in her cheerleading uniform. I have a feeling she's altered it because hers is a little smaller and shows a lot more skin when compared to everyone else's. I don't realize what im doing till I catch Peyton's eye and she's wearing a stupid grin to let me know she caught me staring.

My face goes red and I look away. Out of the corner of my eye I see her whisper something to Brooke that brings a smile to her face. She looks at me and I can't resist looking back at her. She winks right at me before doing a little twirl to show off her goods. My god that woman is beautiful. Everything about her just oozes sexuality.

She mouths something to me but I missed it. I give her the 'What?' look and she laughs before saying it again. 'Outside after the game?' I think she's asking me to meet her but I didn't think she would want to after what happened earlier today. I guess it goes to show that you can't beat Brooke at her own game. I pretend to think about it for a while before mouthing back to her 'Maybe.' I try to give an indifferent look but fail miserably. She gives me a nod and smiles before going back to her cheerleading duties.

I cannot wait till this game is over.


	4. Into the frying pan and all that jazz

**Authors Note:** I know a lot of people usually do the whole conflicting 'I don't wanna be gay but I can't help it thing' in their fics but you won't find it in mine. I just don't think it's that big a deal. We fall in love with people because of their hearts right? Not their bodies. However, im not gay so if im doing anything that offends or is just plain wrong, please correct me.

As you can tell with this chapter I love Angelina Jolie. In all honesty it probably borders on obsession. So I had to reference her once or twice. I cant help myself. Shes so sexy!

Once again, thank you to my reviewers. I want to especially thank CaseyJr and Parker Lee Erikson for the help and words of encouragement. I think im going to just mesh your ideas together and see what comes form that. The drama will come but not quite yet, I still need to set up the story.

Baley-fo-life - Thank you for the chapter title. I don't know if you were referring to the quote 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' or not but once I read 'into the frying pan' I knew I had to make it a chapter title, even though it probably has nothing to do with the chapter, just because its made me laugh.

Sorry this one took me a little longer to get out but it took me a while to figure out exactly what I wanted to happen. But it's longer than the other chapters and its filled with Baley goodness!

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

I have no idea what happened at all during the game because my attention was entirely on a certain brunette. Every time she got excided, every time she began to cheer, every move she made was sexy. Every inch of her oozes sex appeal. She's a goddess by all means. So impossibly beautiful and perfect in every way. She knows im watching her just like I know she's watching me. Every now and then our eyes connect and I get lost in them. I always thought she was shallow but I could not have been more wrong.

I've always liked watching basketball. I would spend entire days with Lucas and the boys at the rivercourt just watching them play. But tonight I hate basketball. What a stupid game. A bunch of boys playing with balls and trying to score. I mean if I wanted to see that id start watching porn. This stupid game was taking forever. I may have been a tad reluctant to meet up with Brooke at first but after watching her tease me all night I cannot wait any longer. I swear to god im about to set the building on fire just to end the game.

I guess something good happened because the cheerleaders are going crazy. They start chanting something and doing some routine. I see her and Peyton share a brief knowing look right before she finds me. She looks me straight in the eye and gives me that devilish grin that shows off those dimples. It's a damn good thing im sitting down. She turns around, hikes up her skirt, bends over, and turns back to look right at me before slowly coming back up. I guess all the cheerleaders did the same thing, but I really have no idea. That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. I just saw a good portion of her ass, and even though I don't have many to judge by, that has to be the best ass ever.

However, as awesome as that was, unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who saw it. The entire gym erupted into applause. Needless to say this bothered me probably more than it should have. I guess I cant blame em' though. Hopefully the only reason they're all excided is because of the other cheerleaders or maybe even the game that's still going on Who am I kidding? There is no way that's true. It is Brooke Davis after all. I think she can tell im jealous because her smile widens. And if she doesn't, I know Peyton has. That bitch is really starting to annoy me. Somehow she always seems to catch me in my most embarrassing moments.

I let out a frustrated breath as my face enflames. I hate it when that happens because I always pay for it later.

* * *

><p>Peyton's POV (Just for Parker Lee Erikson its short, but hey I tried.)<p>

Ohh Brooke you never cease to amaze me. I had forgotten about that move until the last minute but I know she didn't. She's the one who chose it after all. Haley never stood a chance. Once she starts to blush I know Brooke won. I hope Haley doesn't give up though, everything comes way to easy for Brooke and I know that having to work for something will make her appreciate it all the more. I give Haley a look that I hope she will interpret as 'Im rooting for you.'

I turn away from the lovebirds to watch my man get all sweaty. Im glad to see him and Nathan at least trying to work together on the court. The game is almost over and we are up by 8. "Go Ravens!" we all cheer together. We are interrupted when we see a ball coming our way and scatter to avoid being hit. "Wow Peyt. I don't think ive ever seen your slutty ass run away from balls before. Well, I guess there's a first for everything." There's that sense of humor Brooke is known for. Why im always the one on the receiving end of it I will never know.

"Ha. Your hilarious Brooke. You know just because you've switched teams doesn't mean we all have." I say that last part so only she can hear it because I know she's not ready for everyone to know yet. "Funny blondie. You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first. You know boys love lesbians." She winks at me and sneaks a peek up at Haley. "Besides she's a total hottie and you know it."

When Lucas goes to grab the ball to thrown it in I see this as my opportunity for some 'words of encouragement.' "If you win this game I promise to make it worth your while," I say with a wink. He definitely looks more aggressive after that. "What'd ya do goldilocks? Promise him sex if he wins the game?" She begins to laugh, "because I don't think I've ever seen him so concentrated before."

Lucas throws the ball to Nathan who dribbles it up court. They pass it around a little more while trying to run out the clock. With five seconds remaining Nathan ends the game with a dunk. The crowed goes wild. Great the last thing that boy needs is something to add to his ego.

As we make our way to the locker rooms Brooke pulls me away from the rest of the squad. This cant be good. "Okay Peyton I need you to tell me what to do now. I wasn't really thinking about what would happen after the game when I asked her to meet me. Honestly, I didn't even think she would agree to do anything with me. What are we going to do tonight? I haven't prepared anything. This is going to be a disaster." She begins to pace during her rant. "Im going to find her outside, expecting me to do god knows what, and I wont be able to deliver. Should I take her to the party? But I don't want to take her to the party because we wont be able to do anything. Not that we were going to have sex or anything. Although god knows I need it. I am so stressed out. And really horny after our janitors closet rendezvous." She takes a long pause no doubt to relive that memory. "Okay I just lost myself. What are we talking about?"

I laugh at my easily distracted friend before helping her out. "Okay remember what I said about Haley being simple? Well you would do good to remember it tonight. Don't take her to the party because that could end in disaster. The last thing we need is for her to meet drunk Brooke again. Just take her to your house to watch a movie or something. That way you guys can spend some 'alone time' together."

Brooke runs into me and engulfs me in a bear hug. "Thank you so much P. Sawyer. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would probably be a prostitute at this point, or be the other woman in a tragic affair some upper class businessman is having while his wife and children are at home wondering where their daddy is. Go knows enough of em' hit on you." She slaps me on the arm and pouts while we make our way back to everyone else so we can change. "And just so you know, drunk me is what originally led to our making out in the first place. And you know the only person I would be the other woman for is Brad Pitt or hell maybe even Angelina at this point." I laugh at the honesty in that statement. "So while im with Hales what, oh what are you and broody gonna be doing?" she asks suggestively. I open my mouth to give her a smart-ass remark but before I can get the words out she seems to have a seizure right next to me. Before I can ask if she's alright she jumps at me. "Oh My God! Do you realize we are best friends who are dating best friends? How freaking cool is that!"

"Brooke, if I didn't know better I would be sure you were on cocaine or something. You can be so random that sometimes it's hard to follow you."

"Yeah. But you love me anyways."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

I searched for what felt like a lifetime all the while fearing she changed her mind. I finally spot her and all my insecurities are washed away. I like that just one look from her does that to me. Her chocolate eyes are filled with lust. Its good to know I still got it. "Hey, im glad you're here." She smiles and says, "Yeah well, you just found me before I could get away." I laugh before linking arms and leading her away.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I would answer her but that would take away from the mystery and I love me some mystery, so I just shake my head. "Fine then don't tell me. I don't care anyway." Well, at least I wont ever have to worry about her lying to me because I can see right through her. About half way to the car I see the squad approaching. "Uh-oh," I say before nodding in there direction so Haley can prepare herself. "I kind of lied to them and said I was sick so I wouldn't have to go to the party, well actually Peyton did it. So you can blame her when they retaliate.

She giggles and seems at ease but considering the situation I don't believe it. I know im worried. They reach us with Theresa as their leader. It takes everything in me not to wipe those looks off their faces. But I did lie and ditch them so I suppose they have a reason to be angry. "So Brooke, this is why you're not coming to the party." She motions to Haley who has an amused look on her face that reminds me of Peyton when she deals with the squad. That distant aloof look they both have is almost identical. I guess she doesn't care what they think of her. I respect that. "Are you seriously ditching us for this looser?" As soon as those words are spoken her amused look is replaced by an annoyed one.

Right as I open my mouth to defend her I am cut off. "Haha. Of course im a looser because im smart right? Well if the alternative is you idiots," she motions to the entire squad, "a bunch of brainless fembots who cant think for themselves I think ill stick with being intelligent." Way to go tutor girl. "And I understand it must be hard for you Brooke wannabes to function without your leader but your are going to have to learn at some time. Might as well start now." She looks at me before walking away. Unsure of where she's off to I quickly try to follow but am stopped by Theresa.

"Your just gonna let her talk to us like that?"

They all look pathetic standing there looking to me for guidance. I can't believe this is my life. Leading a bunch of lost puppies. "She does have a point." I smile before running off to find her. "Have fun tonight girls," I say behind my back.

When I catch up to her I grab her hand in mine. As I intertwine our fingers and she looks up at me with a raised eyebrow. "A little risky don't you think? You don't want people to see you holding a losers hand do you? What will that do for your reputation?" She squeezes my hand and smiles to let me know she's only joking. "Screw em' all," I reply and lead her to my car.

She gets in and I start the car. Before I can do anything more I find her in my lap straddling me. She bites her lip and looks me right in the eye. "Hi," she says in an almost whisper. "Hiya back." That one I learned from Mr. & Mrs. Smith. "So I saw you watching me tonight. I guess you just couldn't resist huh?" I motion to our current position. "Its okay I don't blame you. I am very sexy," I say with a wink.

"Yes you are. And a damn good tease." I can see that lust in her eyes again. She places her hands on my hips and lets her fingers roam to my bare stomach. I love when she touches me. It's so soft and like nothing I've ever experienced before. She leans in to kiss me but as I go to close the distance she pulls away and goes back to the passenger seat.

I let out a frustrated breath. She got me again. Peyton was right I have met my match. "And you say im a tease. That's twice in one day that you've done that to me tutor girl. In my book that makes you the tease." She starts to laugh. "Well im glad you find this funny. But you know im going to get you back."

"Im looking forward to it Tigger." Tigger? She gave me a nickname. I love it, its very me. I shake my head to try and clear it before putting the car in gear and taking off. Tonight is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

"So this was the big secret? You're taking me to your house?" I pretend to be disappointed but really im just relieved she didn't do anything crazy. If there's anything Brookes known for its always taking things to the next level.

"Yup. I figured we could order in and watch a movie. Id say I would cook for us but I wouldn't want to poison you," she says as she laughs. I guess when you grow up with everything handed to you, you never get the chance to learn the simple things in life. So I have an idea. "How bout I cook?" She looks delighted.

"Wow tutor girl, I've never had any one cook for me before." I know she's trying to act indifferent but I can tell she's excided. "Well don't get your hopes up I have to see what you have first." She looks at me and grins, "Don't worry the maid keeps the kitchen stocked in case my parents decide to grace us with their presence."

I look around in her cupboards and find what im looking for. "Yes!" I say out loud enthusiastically. "So what are you gonna cook for me?" she looks at me curiously and tries to see what im holding behind my back. "Nope. You have to leave. It's a surprise." I know its nothing big but I want to keep her in suspense too.

"Fine. Ill go set up the living room. Call me when you're done." With that she leaves and I get to work.

After 30 minutes and the constant job of keeping Brooke away while I cook, im done. A quick meal that I know tastes delicious. "Okay im finished you can come in," I yell to her from the kitchen. She comes bouncing in and I can't help but think what a perfect nickname Tigger is. I know she loves them so much so I thought I would give her one too. "Okay im starving. So what are you feeding me?" she asks with a pout. I may have kept her waiting longer than she's used to. Good.

"Close your eyes and ill let you taste it." I had every intention of feeding her when she closed her eyes but when I stood there looking at her I couldn't help but get lost in her beauty again. I leaned in and grazed my lips against hers before she pulled me in and began to kiss me passionately. Our tongues fought for dominance as our hands busied themselves. Hers got tangled in my hair and mine went to her waist. I ran my fingers above the waistband of her jeans craving the feel of her smooth skin on mine. She moaned in my mouth and I was instantly turned on. This lasted until my lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen.

I pulled away and she went on kissing my neck while mumbling, "Mmmm… I have never tasted anything so good." I feel the heat rise to my face and she pulls away. She tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear while smiling. She leans in and kisses me once more, but much to quickly this time.

"I love seeing you blush. You are so beautiful." I look into her eyes as she speaks to me and I can see the sincerity behind her words. A simple compliment from her could make my worst day the best. I go to capture her lips in mine once more. "Okay come on before dinner gets cold." I grab her hand and lead her to the food.

"Mac and cheese? That's our dinner. We aren't five Hales." I laugh before defending my food choice. "Hey. Don't knock it; it's the food of the gods! Plus I know a way to make you love it," I say seductively.

"Really? And what's that?" she asks obviously intrigued by that last comment. I dig my finger in and get some food on it. I walk up to her and sit on her lap before offering her the food on my finger. She raises and eyebrow before accepting my finger into her mouth. She sucks on it longer than necessary to get it clean. She begins showing off her talented tongue again before I pull my finger out of her mouth and replace it with my own tongue. We kiss for a short while before I pull away, once again leaving her wanting more. When she finally opens her eyes she looks at me and says, "You were right, I do love mac and cheese." I laugh and get up to find my own chair so we can actually eat our dinner. As sexy as that was we are both hungry.

Once we finished dinner we made our way into her living room and began looking for movies to watch. "I don't usually do this often Hales, in fact I never do. But since you're the guest you can pick." I look at the shelf filled with thousands of movies and am a little intimidated. "No thanks I am very indecisive and with this many choices we could be here all night." She grins at me and says, "I am okay with that idea." I laugh and give her a friendly push. "Why don't you choose tigger?"

She grins evilly, "If you say so. But you might end up regretting that." Uh-oh I might have made a mistake.

* * *

><p>Brookes POV<p>

She practically jumps in my lap and buries her face in my chest. What a great movie choice. "Damn it Brooke. The Exorcist. Did you have to pick that movie?" I might have been more sorry if it wasn't working out perfectly to plan. Peyton and I watched this movie a thousand times when it first came out so it doesn't scare me anymore. "I told you you'd regret letting me choose." I spoke very matter of factly, which got me a slap on the arm. "Yeah well that's when I thought you would pick some crappy romantic movie."

"Well what can I say, im full of surprises. Okay we can turn it off if you want. Besides I got what I wanted out of that movie anyway." That got me another slap on the arm but I liked it. I love feisty Haley. I turned off the movie before asking what she wanted to do now. "I don't know, its kind of late though." I looked at the clock and she was right it was almost midnight. Damn I wanted more time with her. "Well why don't you just sleep over?" I was excided at the thought but she looked a little apprehensive. "We don't have to do anything. I just mean that I can't let you go home after scaring you half to death with that movie," I quickly add innocently before she gets the wrong idea.

"That sounds fun and all, but I don't have anything with me." I laughed because the solution was quite obvious. "Well I guess it's a good thing I have everything right? Besides if you stay over tonight we can do something really fun tomorrow. Come on stay. Please?"

"Fine but I have to call my mom and let her know first." She gets up to grab her cell phone before sitting back down next to me. She dials and starts talking to her mom. Its obvious they are really close because they get into a deep conversation. I realize this is going to take a while so I decide I might as well have some fun. I lean over and begin to suck at her pulse point. Her breath gets caught and she looks down at me questioningly. I move up to her ear and nip at her lobe. She stumbles on her words and her mother must have noticed because the next thing out of Haley's mouth is, "No nothings wrong mom. im fine." I chuckle before whispering, "I told you that id get you back for earlier."

I move so that I am straddling her lap and press myself into her. I run my hands along her body and slow as I reach her chest. I make sure not to linger too long so she doesn't get the wrong idea but just long enough to make her feel it. I start to kiss my way down from her jaw to her collarbone. I stop when I feel her body tense because I know I've found a sensitive spot. I begin to suck there until its all she can do to mumble an excuse to her mother for why she is hanging up mid conversation.

As soon as she hangs up I get up and leave her there stunned. "Hey! Where are you going? You can't just do that to me and leave." I turn back and flash her my dimples. "Why not? You do it to me all the time."

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

After what happened on the couch as I spoke to my mother we decided to get ready for bed. That was so wrong on so many levels but I was so turned on that I needed a cold shower afterwards. Once I got out of the shower I headed to Brooke's room so she could give me something to wear. I opened the door without knocking and got a surprise. All she had on were these very hot boy shorts while she was still 'searching' for a top. Of course her top had to be in her bottom drawer so she was bent over showing me everything she had. She turned her head and looked pleased that I caught her basically naked. I can't say im disappointed. Her naked back and nearly bare ass was a sight to see. That 8th wonder of the world. She finally found the top she was looking for and pulled it over her head.

"Wow tutor girl. Im loving the wet look. That towel suits you. Are you sure you need to borrow any clothes? I would be fine if you slept in just that." She continued in that raspy seductive voice of hers, "In fact I would prefer it."

I looked her up and down still thinking of my next move. I had to one up her because I know it was no accident that I just happened to walk in on her like that. So I gather all my courage and drop my towel. I watch her eyes widen and begin to look me up and down. I know I have a nice body because I work hard to get it that way but still having someone like Brooke Davis checking out your naked body is enough to make anyone self conscious. "I stand corrected," she mumbled barley able to get the words out. "I much rather prefer you sleep like that." I feel my confidence come back to me with those words and I walk straight up to her. I stand right in front of her and look her in the eyes as I lean in. She closes her eyes in anticipation of a kiss. But instead I reach behind her to grab the clothes I assumed she layed out for me. It consists of the same thing she was wearing so im probably right.

I walk away and turn around to dress myself. Im not sure why I turned around but I did. Once I was dressed I looked back at her and laughed. She was still standing there staring like an idiot. "You really should close your mouth Brooke. Its not polite to stare like that." I grin at the thought of having that effect on her. "So where am I sleeping."

"Uh… umm… You umm…" She stutters before shaking her head clear of the dirty thoughts I know are forming in her head. "You can sleep with me. You know if you want. I mean it's a big bed." I look from her to the bed and back to her. I walk right past her and get in but she is still standing there watching me. "Well are you going to join me?" She nods her head before jumping in bed with me and clapping twice to turn off the lights. "That's was cool," I tell her, referring to the lights. "Yeah. Best ever," she replies. Im not sure if she's still talking about the lights.

After a few minutes of silence I decide I cant handle it anymore. "So tell me a secret Brooke." She turns her body so she is facing me and I do the same. "What kind of secret?" she asks. "I don't know. Anything. I just want to know you."

She spends a while thinking before she finally speaks. "How bout you go first. I promise ill tell you something too. It's just, I still can't think straight." I laughed and already knew what I wanted to tell her so I didn't have to even think about it. "Okay. You are the first girl I have ever kissed before."

"Really? You've never kissed a girl as a dare? Or because you were too drunk to realize you were making out with a girl?" she asked as if she was unable to find that true.

"Yup. You're the first one," I say without missing a beat. "Wow," is all she says. This makes me a little nervous. "Why. How many girls have you kissed?" I ask apprehensively. "Umm. I don't even know. Most of the time I was drunk so it doesn't really count. But I can tell you that you're the first girl I've ever really liked kissing." She leans in to give me a quick kiss on the lips to prove her self to me. "Your definitely the first girl I've ever liked. You know as more than friends."

"You just couldn't resist huh? I don't blame you. I am pretty sexy," I say mimicking her words from earlier that night. She laughs but her voice stays serious as she looks me in the eye and says, "Yeah, you are. You don't even know." This time I lean in to kiss her before turning around and pressing myself into her. Her hands automatically pull me closer to her and find their place on my stomach.

"So I believe you owe me a secret," I say heavy with anticipation. She pauses, "okay. You are the first person I've ever spooned with. Not just first girl. I mean first person. I usually just have sex and leave. But with you its not all sex. I actually like spending time with you. I like being close to you." She kissed the top of my head and tightened her grip on me. I love this feeling of security.

"Goodnight tutor girl."

"Goodnight tigger."

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked it. Review if you can. And if you can't that's okay, I still love your faces.<p> 


	5. Good things come to those who wait

**Author Note:** I really hate the writing in this chapter but I am just way to tired to fix it. So you get stuck with this crap. If your wondering why I'm updating twice in one weekend its because I live in Hawaii and right now we are going through a terrible tropical storm. Trust me when I say that there isn't much you can do on an island when the weather is shit. Hopefully that will all change because I'm going through surfing withdrawals.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You can be one if you want. All you need to do is press that pretty button at the bottom of the page, or not. You know. Whatever.

CaseyJr – This one's for you. Thanks for the idea.

Baley-fo-life – I'm glad you are likin kick-ass Haley, cuz I love her too. As for me being able to write the femslashy-ness, don't give me too much credit. My best friend is bi so I've kind of just been taking all the awesome stuff she tells me and tweak it so its more Baley. Even though I'm straight I definitely have an appreciation for hot girls. Who knows I might be bi too. My bestie certainly thinks I've got potential after reading this story.

* * *

><p>Brookes POV<p>

I awoke first the next morning to find us still asleep in the same position. I love holding her close to me and feeling her body against mine. I hear my front door open and soft steps towards my door. Damn I knew I should have taken her key away.

She begins to yell the moment she makes it to the top of the stairs. "Wake up Brooke! I want to hear all about..." she finally opens my door and sees the position I'm in. I quickly bring my finger to my mouth and silently tell her to shut up. She lowers her voice and continues her sentence, "all about your night, but I guess it's still going on. Alright Brooke!"

Okay I can see this isn't going to end soon so I begrudgingly decide to get out of bed so I can get rid of Peyton before she wakes Haley up. I do the 'hug and roll' move I learned one night watching friends. Take one last look and roughly grab Peyton's hand to drag her downstairs.

"Can I help you with something?" I say with a hard voice so she knows I'm irritated that she chose today to bother me. "Easy Brooke. I just wanted to see how your date, or whatever it was, went. I didn't think you'd sleep with her already." Suddenly realization hits her face, "You better not pull a Brooke and leave her now that you got what you want. She's a good girl Brooke, and I actually like her. Don't screw this up," she looks at me expectantly and I roll my eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but I didn't sleep with her. I mean yes, I slept with her but I didn't _sleep _with her. And if I had I wouldn't leave." her expressions softens as she raises an eyebrow. "Okay I might do that but I wouldn't do it to her." I know the only reason she believes me is because of how she found me a few minutes ago. "Its good to know you have my back by the way," I add sarcastically.

I hear a voice from upstairs, "Tigger?... Where are you." I look at then back at Peyton only to find her laughing. "Just what the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing. _tigger_!"

"Cute Peyton. Well I'm going to go back to bed. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

"Okay bye _tigger_," she says laughingly as she walks toward the door but before she can leave she adds, "and when you two finally do get out of bed give me a call so we can meet for breakfast. It's Saturday in case you didn't realize. Haley can come too of course." and with that I roll my eyes before taking off upstairs.

"Hey. Where'd you go," she asks still groggy from just waking up. I walk to the end of the bed and stand there looking at her, " Sorry I had to get rid of Peyton before she woke the entire neighborhood. I'm actually surprised she didn't wake you up when she came barging in earlier. But I kind of forgot that it's Saturday and we always have breakfast together on Saturday's." I can see her expression change because she thinks I'm telling her I'm not going to spend the day with her like I promised. I smile and kiss her on top of her head, "so hurry up and get ready so we can get this over with."

Suddenly she looks like she's up to something. "Hmm... I have a better idea."

"And what's that." I ask mimicking the flirty nature of her voice. She grabs my hand and looks up at me innocently. I return it with a soft smile but before I realize what's going on, she pulls me down on the bed next to her. She reaches over and our fingers interlace while my other arm wraps around her. Our legs entangle themselves and she places her head on my chest. Her eyes close as she let's out a sigh. "I guess we can stay like this if you want," I say like it's a chore. She softly giggles and I relax at the thought of spending my morning like this.

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

"No. No way Brooke I am not wearing that," I say resolutely. She gives me a sexy pout but all the pouts in the world is going to make me wear a skirt that barley covers my ass and a top that's all but a glorified bikini. Right now I really wish I hadn't stayed in bed and instead gone back home to get my own clothes. She laughs before saying, "I know, I just wanted you to see how much worse it could be when I give you your real outfit for today. You're still wearing a skirt and top just a little less revealing." She winks, "But I gotta get you in something sexy. I mean I am going to be staring at you all day. Besides if I put you in that," she points in the direction of the old outfit, "ill be beating the boys off with a stick."

Relief washes over me. I grab the clothes she's holding for me to change into and lean in to kiss her. "You know just because I'm not going to wear it doesn't mean you shouldn't. Here," I pass the outfit to her, " I insist," I say as seductively as I can. "Wow tutor girl, who knew you could be so naughty?" She slaps my but as I run off to the bathroom. "And hurry up. Trust me when I say a hungry Peyton is a bitchy Peyton!"

* * *

><p>We take our seats and order our food a few minutes later. Brooke was right Peyton is a bitch when she hungry. Once the food finally comes Peyton seems to relax a bit. "So. I can see that Brooke dressed you this morning." We all laugh. "Don't worry she does the same to me. Well tries at least." She winks at Brooke and changes the conversation.<p>

Peyton starts talking about music and while I'm thoroughly interested I can tell Brooke is zoning out but a smile slowly starts to take its place before she quickly removes it. Uh-oh I know that smile. Then I feel her hand trail its way up my leg and rest dangerously close to my happy parts. I bang my knee on the table and start choking on the food that's in my mouth. Peyton and Brooke both look at me as if they're confused as to what's going on. Oh you sneaky bitch. I eye Brooke carefully so Peyton doesn't see but apparently I wasn't as covert as I thought. Realization hits her face before she glares at Brooke. "Oh come on. We're eating!"

Brooke looks as innocently as she can at Peyton, "What? I'm not doing anything." Peyton just rolls her eyes. "Sure Brooke, I'm sure _nothing_ is the reason Haley's face is bright red and your hand is under the table." Damn. I didn't realize I was so flustered. Why does my body always betray me?

"Sorry P. Sawyer, but can you blame me. Look at her." They both start looking me up and down. Now I can feel the heat in my face rise like a volcano about to erupt. "Aww she's blushing again. How cute is she?" Brooke says as she places a kiss on my cheek. I feel myself relax a little with her touch.

"Ugh! Gag me. It is way to early for this." She pretends to start throwing up before Brooke hits her playfully. "Oh please. You are such a hypocrite. Or did you forget all the times I've had to deal with you and Nathan basically having sex right in front of me."

"Whatever," Peyton begins to defend herself, "I've actually walked in on you having sex before. Like thousands of times!" Great this is just what I want to be hearing while breakfast is still fresh in my stomach.

"Ha! Don't act like you didn't enjoy the show."

"Okay," I interject. "As interesting as this conversation is I think I'm going to go to the bathroom before I hear anything else that I don't need to be hearing." I get up and leave the table in a rush. After I use the restroom I wait around a little longer to give the two best friends some privacy. The last thing I need is for Peyton to think I'm trying to steal her best friend away from her.

A few minutes later Brooke comes and finds me. "Hey. There you are. Come on lets go." She looks at me confused. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh. I was just giving you guys some time. Where is Peyton," I ask as we reach the car. "She had to leave. She told me to tell you 'Bye' and that she's sorry for being a bitch. Well that last part I added in for her." She winks. "But don't tell her I said that." She closes my door for me and walks around to get in on her side.

"So where are we off to now?"

"Anywhere you want babe." I smile at the term of endearment and lean over to kiss her softly.

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

"Mini golf was a horrible idea Hales," I say as I open the front door to my house to let us both in after a long day. "I mean I've been told quite often that my greatest talent is scoring, especially when there are balls and holes involve." We both begin to laugh as we make our way up to my bedroom. "Who knew that was your special skill Hales? You kicked my ass."

"What can I say? I am awesome. So what are we doing tonight?"

"God tutor girl can I have some of whatever your running on. I am exhausted." I fling myself onto my bed for dramatic effect. She does the same and ends up half on top of me. "Wow no stamina," she says before she starts shaking her head back and forth. "Brooke Davis you disappoint me."

I push her off of me with a resentful expression. I climb on top of her and end up straddling her waist. Slowly a mischievous smile begins to creep across my face while I look her deep in the eyes. I can see the lust in them as she brings her hands to my head to pull me in for what I'm sure would have been a searing kiss. But I don't let her have her way. I rip her hands from my face and pin them above her head. Her lips are parted slightly and her chest is heaving in anticipation of my next move. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed even darker than I remember them being. She licks her lips so painfully slowly. It takes everything in me to resist. We stay like this for a lifetime just looking into each other's eyes.

Finally I lean in to kiss her but pull back at the last second, a move she taught me last night. "Baby," I say as my lips graze hers. "You couldn't handle my stamina." I get up and walk out the door leaving a stunned and very horny Haley on my bed. I laugh to myself as I walk downstairs to find something to eat.

Not long after I make myself a bowl of ice cream Haley comes down still in a daze. I stifle a laugh as leans on the counter across from me. I take a small spoonful of ice cream and offer it to her with a raised eyebrow. She accepts and starts to talk with her mouth full, "Mmm… Mint chocolate chip. My favorite."

Nothing more is said as we finish off the bowl of ice cream. I place it in the sink and hop up on the counter so that I'm right next to where she is leaning. "So are you sleeping over again? You might as well."

"Why? So you can tease me some more?" she asks suspiciously. A laugh escapes me. "Only if you want me to." She gets up from her current spot and spreads my legs apart so she can stand in between them. Her fingers walk up my thigh and her hand snakes around my waist. She roughly pulls me into her so that there is no longer any space in between us. "You know I do," she whispers leaning her forehead against mine.

I can't hold back any longer. I wrap my legs around her waist and keep her as my prisoner. I softly bite her bottom lip before bringing her in for a kiss. This kiss is different from our other kisses. Much more rough. Her grip on me tightens as she slips her tongue into my mouth. We battle over dominance, neither one giving in. I fell her hands play with the hem of my top before her hands slip under them. Slowly they trail up my back before she drags her nails back down. Pleasure and pain all mixed together, I couldn't tell one from the other.

Her kisses move from my mouth to my neck, just as rough as before. She bites hard as her hands move to my stomach. I throw my head back in pure bliss and a moan rips through my throat. Her hands travel upwards until they are drawing circles just below my breasts. She removes her hands and for a moment I am disappointed till I realize what she is doing. In a flash she pulls my top and discards it. Her hands find my shoulders and slowly push me back all the while trailing kisses down my body.

Once I'm flat on my back, my legs unhook themselves letting her free. But she doesn't leave instead she starts to kiss the skin just above my waistline. My eyes roll back as I let out another moan. My mind is cloudy and body filled with lust. She pulls me back up and starts to kiss me again. Her hands are on my back as they reach to unhook my bra.

Suddenly my mind kicks into gear as I realize exactly what's happening. In that split second everything changed. Instead of being excided, I am self conscious and nervous. I've never experienced this feeling before, at least never right before sex. I remember Peyton describing it to me once, the first time she ever had sex. She later regretted it. I don't want to ever regret being with Haley, so I do the unthinkable I grab her hands to stop them from going any further. She stops kissing me and pulls back obviously confused.

"Ma-Maybe we shouldn't do this," I stutter out as best I can. Her expression quickly changes from confused to hurt. I can't believe I'm the reason for that look on her face. In that moment I promise myself that I will never do anything to intentionally hurt this girl ever again.

"Oh. Right. I think I'm just gonna go okay?" She begins to leave and I quickly jump off the counter and grab my shirt. I put it back on as I run after her. As she reaches for the door I grab her hand to stop her. "Wait don't go please. Its not that I don't want to do _this _with you, I just don't think it's the right time." I am out of breath and all my words get jumbled together. I'm not sure if she understood any of that, so I take a deep breath before speaking again slowly and clearly. "Maybe we should wait."

She scoffs. "Sure Brooke you can fuck anything that moves. But with me? You want to wait. Whatever." That hurt. I drop her hand and take a step back before speaking. "Of course that's all you think of me. Just a slut right? Incapable of feelings." Suddenly I am filled with anger and close the gap between us so I can yell right in her face. "For your information, I didn't want to sleep with you because I didn't want to ruin whatever it is that we have. I didn't want you to be another nameless one night stand. But I guess that's all I was to you right?" I am overcome with emotions but do everything I can to keep my face hard. "Who's the slut now tutor girl?" I take off upstairs and hear the front door slam shut.

I run into my bedroom and let my emotions take over as I collapsed into my bed. Why does this have to be so hard?

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

As soon as I left I felt guilty. Once I walked out I leaned against the front door and slid down it till I was sitting on the ground. I laugh at the irony in the situation. I just got called a slut my Brooke Davis. Soon the laughter takes over and I can't stop myself. I mean I was just called a slut by Brooke Davis. If the rumors are true she hasn't been a virgin since she was 14. I don't know what came over me tonight and made me so sure I was ready to have sex with her but I guess its because I'm afraid of loosing her. Whatever it was, I know it was all for the wrong reasons.

The laughter fades as I knock my head against the door and let out a frustrated breath. I'm nervous because I know that I have to go back in there and apologize. Never one to run away from a problem I suck it up and walk back into the house. I take each stair slowly, trying to bide my time, and loudly so she knows I'm coming. I stop in front of her door and take in a deep breath to clear my head. I knock and slowly open the door. "Can I come in?" I ask nervously.

"Just go Haley. I really have nothing else to say to you." Her voice is hoarse, I can tell she was crying. "Okay then. Don't speak. Just listen." I walk to her bed and sit at the edge of it. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so defensive. I was just… hurt I think." She brings her head out from her pillow and looks at me. My guilt increases 10 fold at the sight of her puffy bloodshot eyes. "I hate it when people judge me and I will never forgive myself for doing the same to you. You've shown me a side of you today that I don't think many people have seen, that I don't think really anyone had seen, and I just threw it in your face." I feel a tear slip out of my eye. I would usually wipe it away quickly because I hate crying but for some reason I don't mind Brooke seeing me vulnerable. "I know that you have no reason to, but I would really like a second chance."

She reaches up to wipe my tear from my face before pulling me down into bed with her. She wraps herself around me and kisses the top of my head before playing with my hair. No one says a word. We stay like this for a while, just basking in the closeness.

After maybe and hour she finally speaks. "I'm sorry I called you a slut." I let out a relived laugh that she finally spoke and turned around in her arms so I can face her. "How bout we just forget what happened tonight. Clean slate?" I asked hopefully. She kisses me on the forehead. "Clean slate," she replied.

"So Haley James. Tell me something I don't know about you."

"I kind of like you in a very non-friendly way." I say jokingly although the truth in the statement is evident. She laughs, "Well, I kind of like you in a very non-friendly way too. But I said something I don't already know."

"Okay," I start slowly trying to ease myself into this confession. "I'm a virgin." Her grip loosens and she pulls me back to look me straight in the eyes. "You're kidding?"

"Umm. No I'm not," I say a little hurt by her reaction. "Is that so bad?"

"Well no. Its just, you cant be a virgin. I mean it's not possible." I squint my eyes in concentration while trying to understand her logic. She senses my confusion and continues speaking, "You can't tell me you're a virgin after what you just did to me downstairs. That was… unbelievable hot. That couldn't have been your first time you've ever done something like that. That's just not possible. And on top of all that, you do realize how incredibly beautiful you are right? If you're a virgin you must have had to work _really_ hard to stay that way."

I blush at the thought of turning Brooke on. She cocked her head to the side and raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows awaiting my reply. "So Haley James, are you a liar or a hard worker?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Brooke." I bury my head in her chest no longer able to look her in the eye. A moment passes before she tightens her grip on me. I can hear the smile on her lips as she speaks. "Good. That way when I finally do make you mine, it will be even sweater."


	6. Mine and mine alone

**Authors Note:** Guess what? The drama is here! But don't worry it'll all be okay. Yes I jumped 3 weeks. Why? You may ask. Well because im the author and I can do what I want! (Really all that means is I ran out of ideas for sexy teasing. Ha)

Reviews are my crack. Chapters are my high.

* * *

><p>Peyton's POV<p>

_3 weeks later._

I get out of my car and rush into the house. I feel bad that I called them to my house and then show up a half an hour late. I run up to my room throw the door open. I open my mouth to apologize but once I see the position they're in my body freezes. Haley is the first to see me. She throws Brooke off her and they jump apart as if the other is on fire. When I notice the lack of clothing I use my hand to cover my eyes.

"Jesus Peyton! Knock much?"

"To enter my own room Brooke? No I usually don't knock!" My eyes fly back open after giving them adequate time to get their clothes back on. "Eww… Guys on my bed?" Haley looks at me apologetically while Brooke stays defiant. Leave it to Brooke to find a way to spin this so that it's my fault. "Besides I thought you were gonna be late because broody wouldn't let you go this morning?" I had texted Brooke earlier but I ended up being able to ditch Lucas a lot faster than I thought.

"Yeah well, hoes over bros right? By the way I think that should be changed since their are no longer any bros in you life." She raises an eyebrow. "What do you think about hoes over hoes?" We both start laughing leaving Haley bewildered.

"I'm sorry but did I just get called a hoe?" she asks appalled.

"No sweetie. Peyton called all three of us hoes. So that makes it okay." She smiles and kisses her quickly. "So what you call us here for anyways P. Sawyer?"

"I was wondering if you two were going to the party tonight."

"You couldn't have just called us and asked us that?"

"I'm sorry but I miss my best friend," I say with a pout. Haley's expression became a sad one as she looked at me apologetically. "Don't worry Hales I don't blame you. I blame Brooke for making me resort to threats to get you guys here."

"Hey. Its her fault too," Brooke quickly retorts which got a slap from Haley. "Nice way to stick up for your girlfriend B. Davis." The moment I say the 'g' word they both tense up and I instantly regret it. I guess they haven't talked about that yet. Ohh well they deserve it for almost having sex on my bed. Which reminds me.

"And what was with me walking in on the foreplay? I thought you guys weren't having sex yet?" They both looked relieved at the change in subject. "Just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean aren't fooling around," Brooke says with a grin.

"Tigger! We don't need to tell everyone about out sex life, or lack there of."

"Sorry babe, she's my best friend and she asked me. Remember I told you she was a creepy perv." I stifle a laugh until I realize they are talking about me. "Hey I am not a creepy perv! And I never ask you a damn thing about your sex life. I have no need to, you're constantly telling me whether I want to hear about it or not."

"Some how tigger, and don't ask me why, but I think I believe her. It does sound like you." Thank you Haley. Brooke gives me the stink eye and my grin widens because I think she might be telling the truth this time. I do vaguely remember asking if they were having sex yet. Haley doesn't need to know that. I change the subject before Brooke convinces her otherwise. "So are you coming to the party tonight? You guys have been attached at the hip all month and I hardly get to see you. It would be fun."

Brooke looks to Haley for the answer. I can't help but think how perfect they are for each other. Haley has grounded Brooke. I have never seen Brooke act like this. Before she just went about doing her own thing and didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of her. Now she looks like a whipped dog. I make a mental note to tease her about this later. How is it they're not dating? Haley thinks for a second and nods apprehensively. I don't think she really wants to go to the party but she's doing it for Brooke.

"Yes!" Brooke begins obviously excided; "I guess we will see you there!" Haley begins to walk towards the door. "Where are you going tutor girl? I though we were going to do that _thing_ at the _place._ I shake my head at my poor friends lack of tact. Subtle Brooke, real subtle. Haley rolls her eyes. "I'm going to give you some best friend time and I think ill go find my best friend as well. Where did you leave him last Peyton?"

"We were at his house but I think he said he was heading to the café. Brooke runs to her and stops her before she reaches the door. They whisper something to each other before Brooke gives her a quick kiss goodbye. I look away to give them some privacy. As Haley retreats Brooke slaps her on the ass, "Go get em' baby."

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

"What was that about?" she asks me carefully to let me know I don't have to tell her if it's a betrayal of Haley's trust. Now that I look back, it probably did look like a secret. I shake my head, "I think she's a little jealous that I have you to talk about all this stuff with and she misses her best friend. She's going to tell Lucas today."

"Oh my god Brooke that's great." My face doesn't portray the same emotion and she notices as her voice drops, "or not."

"I don't know Peyton, it's not the same thing with us. I had no problem telling you because I knew you'd understand it. But there must be a reason she waited so long to tell him. You know what an asshat he can be sometimes!" I look at her expectantly. "Hey. That's my boyfriend you're talking about." I raise an eyebrow to let her know I'm not buying it and she changes her position. "Okay he can sometimes be an _asshat_."

"I'm just worried about her Peyt. I'm worried about us. What if he says something stupid and she freaks out and changes her mind about whatever it is we're doing?" I am saddened at the very real possibility of the idea. "The ill personally kick his ass." Its good to know my best friend always has my back.

"Thanks Peyton. Hoes over bros?" I ask as I raise my fist. "Hoes over hoes," she replies before mimicking my action and completing my fist pound.

"I'm sorry about dropping the 'g' word, by the way. I had no idea you hadn't talked about that yet." I laugh, "So you noticed that huh?"

"What the sudden tension that filled my room? You could've cut that with a knife." She laughs before pulling me into a hug. "What's up with that anyway? I don't think I've seen you apart in weeks but you aren't actually together? You two have been very girl friendly, why not just make it official?" she asks as if it's that simple.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid that she'll say no or something. Then I wont have her at all. I don't think I could handle that. It's like, when I'm with her I know that's how it's supposed to be. It's so simple when it's just the two of us. And when I'm away from her I can't stand it. I don't feel complete. I know I don't know what love is, but there is not a doubt in my mind that I will love her one-day, that I'm falling in love with her right now." The truth in that statement surprises even me. "But other than you, we cant be ourselves when where around other people. It drives me crazy because of how unfair that is. I just want things to be easy for her."

"Aww… my B. Davis is falling in love for the first time!" Way to go and ruin a moment blondie. "Listen, about all the other stuff? It will all work out, I promise. Remember the last time I told you that? It worked out right? You and Haley are together, sort of, and happy. And yeah people probably will give you shit about your relationship, but so what? When they do it will give you an excuse to bitch them out. I know how much you love to bitch people out, hell I've been those people a few times." She stops talking to laugh before becoming serious again. "You just tell them to go fuck themselves because people suck and that will probably never change. I say go get your girl."

Her motivational speech worked because I get up with fierce determination on my face and head for the door. She grabs my hand and stops me. "Not now hon, this is best friend time remember?"

"Oh Right. So what did you want to do anyway?"

"I don't know. I just wanna hang out, I miss you B. Davis."

"I have a good felling that this somehow leads to ice cream." I say excitedly as I clap my hands together. "How is it that everything leads to ice cream in your head?" she asks me bewildered. "Don't know what to tell you goldilocks. Its just the way my mind works."

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

I walked into the café and get greeted by Karen immediately. She brings me in for a quick hug before leading me to the counter. "Haley James where have you been? I have barley seen you this past few weeks. Even when you're working you're in and out so fast we don't even have time to talk."

"I know I'm sorry Karen I've just been busy. But I'm here now; actually I'm looking for Lucas because I haven't seen him in a while. Is he here?" A smile crosses her face. "No I'm sorry you just missed him, he said he's headed to the rivercourt. I'm glad you're looking for him. I thought you two were fighting again."

"No its nothing like that, just busy." I give her another quick hug and head for the door. "Ill see you later Karen."

The walk to the river court was long and it left me with time to my thoughts. I don't know how I'm going to tell Lucas that I'm sort of gay now. I'm afraid of how he will react but at the same time, he is my best friend right? He should be happy for me no matter what. I decide only to bring it up if the time is right and not to just go and blurt it out like word vomit. (AN: stole that from mean girls)

I finally reach the rivercourt to find Lucas sitting alone on the picnic table. I sneak up behind him and cover his eyes, "Guess who? Ill give you a hint it's your best friend."

"Mouth?" he says teasingly. "I knew your hands were feminine but I had no idea about your voice." I slap him on his shoulder once I release him and go to sit across from him. "Very funny. So what's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been lately?" he asks his voice full of sadness. "I've been around. Besides it's not like you've been lonely. You've got Peyton." A smile lights up his face I haven't seen him like this in a while. "I'm happy for you Luke. I'm happy you've found someone. And I like Peyton she's cool."

"Yeah she's perfect," I'm not sure he's talking to me anymore. "Well I'm happy for you too Hales."

"Huh?" is ask perplexed. Did he already know? Did Peyton let it slip? Reading my expression on my face he continues, "You've obviously found someone right? That's why you haven't been around much right? I know its true because every time I mention you around Peyton she gets all nervous and changes the subject. She knows who it is right?"

I tense up. I honestly didn't think this would come up so quickly. I thought I would have more time. "I... um…" I stutter out before he interrupts me. "Just tell me who he is Hales. Trust me I'm happy for you. Mostly I'm just happy it isn't Nathan and I know it isn't him because he's been going crazy with basketball recently. He does nothing but basketball." I watch him carefully as he speaks to make sure he is telling me the truth when he asks me to trust him. "Who is it? Anyone is better than that jackass."

"Brooke," I say so quickly and softly he doesn't hear me. Great now ill have to repeat myself. "Brooke." This time I say it more forcefully.

He looks confused for a moment before speaking up. "Yeah I know you guys are friends, I see you hanging around school. I've been meaning to ask you what that's about. Don't you guys hate each other?" Great now I'm going to have to spell it out for him.

"No Luke, Brooke is who I've been seeing. As in we are more than friends. I don't know what we are exactly but it's definitely more than friends." Complete shock, that's the only emotion I can pick out on his face. We sit in silence for what feels like a lifetime before he stands up with a disgusted look on his face. My heart breaks as he speaks slowly and angrily. "I guess I was wrong. Not anyone is better than Nathan." Just those few simple words was all it took to break me. He gets up and leaves me sitting alone with only my tears to comfort me.

After I finally calm myself down I hear my phone start to ring. I look at the caller ID to see that its Brooke and debate whether I should answer it or not. I think about just how likely it is that Lucas called to yell at Peyton for not saying anything. Since Brooke is with Peyton she probably pieced together that it didn't go so well. The last thing I need is her pity. I don't want to talk to her right now. I just need some time to think. So I don't answer it. I start walking in no particular direction trying to think of a place to go where no one will find me.

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

"You see I told you ice cream was a good idea." I say with a grin as I take a spoonful in my mouth. "Oh! And another thing I forgot to tell you is that we have the same favorite ice cream. See perfect for each other." She just rolls her eyes. "Hate to break it to you Brookie but everyone likes mint chocolate chip, it's not that big of a coincidence that you both like mint chocolate chip."

"You know just because you and broody aren't as perfect for each other, as we are, doesn't mean you need to pile your crap on our relationship." I add a wink so she knows I'm only partly serious but before I can continue Peyton's phone rings. "Its Lucas," she says nervously, "I guess we'll find out how it went."

I look at the clock and notice how early it is. This can't be a good thing. Something had to have gone wrong. All my suspicions are confirmed once I hear Peyton go on the defensive. Shit. I give Peyton an apologetic look because I have to cut our day short. She nods her head and gives me a hug before I leave and whispers in my ear out of Lucas' ability to hear through the phone. "Don't worry about it. I beat some sense into him."

I grab my phone out of my bag and call her. After 2 rings it goes to voice mail. This is exactly what I was afraid of, now she's ignoring my calls. I swear if Peyton doesn't, I'll kick his ass myself. I get in my car and start it up suddenly I realize I have no idea where she is. I sit in the car and bang my head against the headrest. Come on Brooke think. Where is she? A conversation from a few nights ago comes playing back in my mind.

"_Who was your first kiss?" she asked while lying in my arms. It had become a custom of ours to do this before we fell asleep. Tell the other something they don't know. I didn't want to tell her this though because I was afraid she would get jealous. "It was Peyton," I say hesitantly. "Peyton." She repeats out of shock. "Well I guess I should have see that one coming."_

"_No. It wasn't like that," I try to reason with her. "You know how her dad is always working and hardly ever around?" I ask. She nods so I continue. "Well it's been that way ever since her mom died when we were 8. But back then he worked locally so he was still home at night. When we were about 13 he took his first overseas job and left her alone." Haley looked mortified so I tried to reassure her. "She was never really alone though, she had me. Anyways, the day her dad left we went to the docks to see him off and the moment his ship set sail she just broke down. We were 13 and our parent's weren't there for us anymore. Granted mine had never really been there but hers always were. Hell they were better parents to me than my own were."_

_I stop speaking for a moment as I relive the memory in my head. "When she was crying in my arms she kept asking me not to leave her. Over and over and every time I told her I wouldn't she would just ask again. I didn't know how to get her to believe me so I just kissed her. I needed her to know that I loved her and that I was there for her. It wasn't romantic or anything it just… was." She looks up at me and kisses me full on the mouth._

"_Im glad you guys had each other growing up."_

"_Yeah me too." I tighten my grip on her and interlace our fingers. "I love the docks. Its so peaceful, I go there whenever I need to clear my head." I place a kiss on her forehead and begin to doze off._

It was said so innocently that I might have missed it if I wasn't listening so intently for a bad reaction. I start the car and head for the docks.

As soon as I park and get out I find her sitting at the edge of the dock dangling her feet. I watch from a distance for a few minutes giving her a little space before I make my way towards her. Without either of us saying word I take a seat next to her and wrap my arm around her. She leans into me as we stare off into the horizon.

The day drags on and we haven't moved and she still hasn't said a word. I'm a little worried so I decide to break the silence. "Come on," I say as I stand up pulling her with me. "We can go get something to eat and go home to watch a movie or something. We don't have to go to the party tonight." She shakes her head, "No, I want to go."

"Are you sure? I don't want to go if you're only going for me. We don't have to do anything tonight." She shakes her head again, "I want to go." I look at her to make sure she's not doing this for me and when I'm satisfied we begin to walk back to the car. "Okay we'll head to the house get ready and go. But I think we should stop and get something to eat first because I'm starving." A nod is all I get in response. I don't like that she isn't talking to me.

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

As soon as we get to party I go straight for the alcohol. I hear this stuff makes you feel better. About 5 or 6, who's counting, shots later I'm definitely starting to feel better. Screw that jackass I used to call my best friend tonight I'm going to have fun. I see Brooke watching me like a hawk. She has yet to have a drink, very un-Brooke like, so I take one over to her. "Here babe," I slur, "have a drink. I want fun Brooke tonight." She takes the drink out of my hand and slips it slowly. After watching her for a little while she's beginning to bore me so I leave to join the dancing crowd. I push my way to the middle and let loose. I feel the vibrations through my body and it's the best feeling in the world. Someone hands me another drink so I down it. Soon I'm surrounded by people who are all dancing with me. Guys grinding up behind me and girls pulling me to join them. I am the life of the party and I love it. I understand why Brooke did it all those years.

A group of guys come up behind me. "Shots o'clock!" they all scream as shots get handed around. I think the idea is, you either do a shot or leave. We all take a shot and go back to dancing. I have never felt so free. The alcohol has taken full effect and I no longer have control over my own body. I start grinding up on the first guy I see. He looks handsome enough, and vaguely familiar.

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

Not long ago that was me. Having fun, being worry free, and flirting with every guy or girl who walks past. But that shouldn't be her. She's better than this. Lucas did this to her and I hate him for it. She was trying to dull the pain he caused. This is his fault and the next time I see him I swear I will make him regret it. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy as I notice her current dance partner. Nathan. Although that can hardly be called dancing. That was sex. Yes, they were fully clothed but it was still sex. The jealousy grows inside of me, with every touch, like a monster trapped in a small cage. Finally I can't keep it in anymore. I get up with every intention to drag her out of this party by her hair but I'm stopped by a hand on my arm. I turn ready to lash out only to find that it's Peyton standing there.

"Don't Brooke. She hasn't gone too far yet. Just let her release. She needs it." I know she's right but this is hard to watch. "I don't know what to do Peyton. I don't know how to help her. She wont talk to me." I take a big gulp of my drink because I need to dull the pain too.

"You were right Lucas was a complete asshat to her and we got into a huge fight because of it. I hate that he can get like that especially to someone like Haley. I don't think she's done a bad thing in her life." She's trying to distract my anger towards Haley by dangling Lucas as her replacement. She is right though, none of this would be happening if he hadn't been such an shitty best friend.

Peyton sits with me as I keep an eye on Haley to make sure she doesn't do anything in her drunken stupor. If it wasn't so tragic I might be able to find some humor in the situation. Drunken Haley could definitely be fun. I have to remember this for a more appropriate time.

Suddenly my mind goes blank, my grip on Peyton's hand tightens without warning, and my sharp intake of breath brings her gaze to reach mine. She follows my line of sight to witness exactly what I'm seeing. Haley is kissing Nathan in the middle of the room. It wasn't no friendly kiss either she is full on making out with him. That's not even the worse part. She was the one who initiated the kiss. I cant breathe as I watch this go on. I'm stuck in the chair I'm sitting in watching the events unfold right in front of me. I think this is what they refer to as an 'out of body experience.'

My mind kicks into gear and I quickly stand up. I am not loosing her. Not like this. I start walking towards her before I think better of it. I turn to Peyton, "You need to get her Peyton I don't think I can do it without punching him in the face." The anger in my voice evident, she nods and I head off to get the car.

Peyton finally gets to my car with a very drunk Haley in tow. She drops her in my backseat and follows me home in her own car. While were driving Haley is mumbling incoherently about something she obviously thinks is important. I try my best to understand her, knowing by experience that this is when the truth comes out, but I cant seem to seperate one word from another.

As soon as we get in the door the vomiting begins. I hold her hair for her and Peyton goes into the kitchen to get a bagel and some water. Once a dry spell comes Peyton forces her to eat and drink as much as she can. When she's finally done I take her in the shower and clean her off. Peyton helps me get her upstairs and we both get into bed on either side of her.

I run my hands through her still wet hair as she lays in my arms half-conscious and crying. "He hates me. He hates me." She kept repeating herself through her sobs. "Shh… Its okay. I will all be okay," I whisper to her. She continues until she finally cries herself to sleep. I'm glad Peyton is here with me because I don't think would be able to do this alone. I feel myself starting to tear as my emotions over come me.

I turn to look at Peyton who is staring up at the ceiling. "I am so sorry Peyton, if I ever made you feel like this before."

"Its okay Brooke, the past is the past. She will be fine in the morning. She just needs to sleep it off." I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but find it very difficult while I'm worried about her. My mind continues to wander back to the kiss while I try my best not to think about it.

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

I woke up and opened my eyes to a sunny room. I shut them instantaneously when I felt my head split open at the action. Oh my god I have never felt like this before. What happened last night? As soon as the question came so did the memories. My second regret of the day and I've only been awake for about 30 seconds.

I remember Lucas and then the party. I remember the alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. I remember seeing how sad Brooke looked as she watched me. I remember the dancing and the flirting. But worst of all I remember the kiss. I don't know what came over me. We were just having fun and then I remembered what Lucas did. Did I kiss Nathan to spite Lucas, or did I kiss Nathan because I wanted to. None of it matters anymore because I'm sober now and the only one I want to be kissing is Brooke.

Brooke. Where is she? I open my eyes slowly and just as I thought I am in her room. I go against my better judgment and get up to look for her. That was a mistake. I think a ninja battle is taking place inside of my head right now. I walk to the bathroom before going to find Brooke. I catch sight of the clock that says its 12:30. Great I've wasted half a day.

I walk downstairs to find her sitting on the couch with Peyton. She looks up at me with a worried expression. "How are you feeling?" she asks concerned. "Like shit," I reply without missing a beet. This time its Peyton's turn to talk. "Well that's usually what happens when you take 5 shots of vodka then switch to tequila and then to whiskey." She laughs a little and I can do nothing to defend myself. She hugs Brooke and then me. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. But I have stuff to do and asses to kick." I assume she is referring to Lucas, "Ill see you guys later."

I take the now empty seat beside Brooke and she wraps her arm around me. I relax into the embrace and she begins to run her fingers through my hair. This is my new favorite pastime. "I'm so sorry," I blurt out catching us both by surprise, "about everything, especially the kiss."

"So you do remember that?" she says quietly. I am so ashamed so I nod my head because I cant bare to say it again. "I don't even know how it happened Brooke I swear. I was so angry and hurt and Nathan, he was just there." That seemed adequate enough; I wouldn't exactly call it a lie by omission because I honestly don't know why I kissed him. Could it have been anyone and Nathan was just coincidently there? God I hope so. But when Peyton pulled us apart I hated her for it. I remember that clear as day. Either way it didn't matter because Brooke was the only one I wanted now.

"I'm so sorry tigger, it will never happen again I promise." I use my pet name in hopes that it will soften her. I feel her smile into my hair before placing a kiss at the top of my head. "Its okay Hales you didn't break any rules." I look up at her confused. She continues in that raspy voice of hers, "I want you to be my girlfriend Haley, officially. I want you to be mine and mine alone."

I look up at her and graze my lips across hers. Whatever doubts I had about Nathan disappeared. I knew I only had feelings for one person because in that moment I couldn't imagine saying yes to anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That's right! I made Lucas the villain because I HATE that cheating bastard. When I say that I am referring to both the character and the actor. I mean really? Who cheats on Sophia Bush who is intelligent and beautiful with a glorified porn star? Really Chad? Really? I mean Paris Hilton? Come on!


	7. This is my game you're playing

Authors Note: OMG Lonely Girl did you make us wait a whole week? Hell yes I did! Its summer and unfortunately for you all I have a life. But an e-mail from my favorite guy in the whole world got me back on the computer. You know who you are sexy ; )

Also I had to reread my previous chapters because I smoke too much weed and completely forgot everything that I wrote and I realized all the continuity and grammatical errors in 'em. My bad.

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

"Tigger get up! We are going to be late for school," I say as I shake her violently.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to go to school." She pulls the sheets over her head and tries to silence me. As if that will work. I rip the blanket off her barley clothed body and laugh as she shivers while groping at the air for her missing blanket. She finally opens her eyes and looks me up and down. Her expression changes and she pulls me on top of her. "I guess you'll just have to keep me warm," she says with a devious grin.

I place a short kiss on her lips before getting up and pulling her with me. She gives me a pout and rubs her eyes. "Why are you all wet?" she asks noticing my hair. I laugh, "well, if you had woken up the first time I tried you could have taken a shower with me." She pretends to be angry as she marches off to the shower. I lied. That was the first time I tried to wake her up, but I might as well tease her when I can. God knows she teases me enough.

As we are getting ready I bite my lip in anticipation of the conversation we are about to have. After thinking about it for a while I decided the best way to get her to agree would be to ask when I'm not fully clothed. "So after school lets go to my house." I say without giving her any reason to see that I have ulterior motives. "Yeah. Whatever you want babe," she replies absentmindedly. I guess now as good a time as any to slip in the bad part.

"Great. So ill just tell my parents well be there for dinner." She trips while putting on her skirt and ends up falling on the floor with a loud bang. I couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expression on her face. "No. NO WAY. You cannot trick me into meeting your parents." I walk over to her and pull her off the floor. I push her against the wall and press my body against hers.

"And you definitely cannot seduce me into agreeing. Please tutor girl I invented this tactic," she says defiantly even though her eyes are betraying her as they trail my body. I smile in satisfaction and lean in to kiss her. "Are you sure?" I ask in between kisses. "I can be very persuasive."

She is beginning to melt into my touch and I am thankful that I didn't fully dress myself before having this conversation. She kisses me back hungrily and reaches down to grab my thighs. She lifts me up while I wrap my legs around her. Slowly she walks over to the bed and roughly throws me down on top of it. She gives me that evil grin of hers before climbing on top of me and intertwining our fingers above my head. She leans in to capture my lips in another bruising kiss. She bits my bottom lip as she pulls away from the kiss.

She looks into my eyes before leaning back down and trailing kisses along my jaw line then down my neck until she reaches my collarbone. Her hands release mine and find there way to my waist. Her fingers play with the sensitive skin just below my belly button. She kisses her way back up to my mouth. "See," she says seductively with that raspy voice of hers. "We don't need to have dinner with your parents tonight right? We could just do this all night."

She leans in to kiss me again and before I can realize what I'm doing I find myself nodding in agreement. She gets up off me and walks out of the room with a more than satisfied look on her face. "I warned you baby, this is my game you're playing." DAMN IT! She's good. I guess I deserve that for trying to seduce her into agreeing. Oh well I guess its on to plan B. Always have a plan B.

I quickly get dressed and found her downstairs eating cereal. With a bragging grin plastered on her face she offers me a bowl. I take it and place it on the table before sitting down across from her. I may not be able to seduce her into agreeing but I sure as hell can guilt her into in.

I look down at my bowl and let out a long and exaggerated sigh. She drops her spoon and rolls her eyes before looking up at me. "This isn't going to work either. Do your best babe because I'm a stonewall." I look at her with what my sister refers to as the 'puppy dog eyes.' "Its okay if you don't want to meet my parents tigger. Its just that since I've been spending all my time with you they haven't got to see much of me and you know how close my mom and I are. We were talking the other day and she wanted to know who has been stealing me away from her and I told her all about you and how awesome you are," It never hurts to throw in a complement. "Of course she wanted to meet you so I said yes thinking that you wouldn't mind doing this one. teensy. little. thing. for me." She rolls her eyes again and I do my best to fight back a smile because I know I'm tearing down that supposed stonewall of hers. "But its okay ill just cancel. I'm sure they wont mind all that much."

"Jesus! Fine we'll go and have dinner with your parents. But you owe me. BIG!" I run over to her hug her excitedly while kissing her on the cheek. "You're the best girl friend ever," I squeal as I run out of the room before she changes her mind. "And don't you forget it!" she yells after me.

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

We finally get to school and I can sense the tension radiating off of her. I know this is about that prick LucASS (AN: thank you miguel51 for all the hilarious nicknames but I decided to stick with the classic.) "If you see him just go and kick him in the balls," I say trying to lighten the mood. "Or I can if you want," I add with a wink. She laughs and links our arms before walking through the parking lot. I see the 'cheer whores' as Haley calls them, staring at us and I know ill have to deal with them later. But for now I have to focus all my attention on my girlfriend.

We go to Haley's locker first only to find Nathan waiting, his posy in tow. Haley looks at me with an apologetic look on her face as I clench my jaw in anger. Or is it jealousy? It's not his fault he has a thing for my girlfriend. He doesn't know she's MY girlfriend so I guess I can't really blame him, yet I do. He has a smug look on his face as we approach him. This only pisses me off more.

"Hey baby," he says with a nod towards Haley. That was the last straw. I make a move towards him but luckily Haley's arm was still linked in mine and she was able to stop me. "Brooke, maybe you should just go to class before you do something that will draw unwanted attention to us." She speaks slowly and quietly letting me know that I have nothing to worry about. "Ill see you after school," I say through clenched teeth before turning on heel and making my way towards my locker. "What's her problem?" I hear Nathan ask and it is all I can do not to turn around and show him exactly what my problem is.

I'm walking slowly trying to clear my head and the bell rings before I can get to my locker. As I watch the other students rush off to class I start moving a little faster but stop dead in my tracks when I see who is waiting for me. I debate with myself on how important it is to have my books next period but before I can make up my mind he spots me. Great now I have to talk to him. I continue towards my locker and open it without acknowledging his existence. "Brooke we need to talk." How dare that arrogant bastard demand a conversation after what he did.

"No Luke. We don't. I could care less what you think but you obviously mean something to Haley. So if you want to apologize then go apologize to her. I have no interest in anything that you have to say. But if you ask me you're a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve Haley's forgiveness." He has a sad look in his eye when he speaks, "I know she's mad at me. I get it, I do but the thing is I don't even care that Haley is gay." Now I'm confused. If he isn't a homophobe then why was he such an asshole?

He can see the confusion I surly have written all over my face. He leans in and forcefully presses his lips against mine. Now I get it. At first I thought it was going to be a quick kiss to let me know he has feelings for me but he doesn't let up. He kisses me harder and deeper. I try to push him off me but he's too strong. No matter what I try he wont let up so I lift my knee and connect it with his genitals with as much force as I can. He immediately buckles over so I take the opportunity to push him off me completely.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I'm so sorry. I just needed to kiss you. I love you." The desperation in his voice is pitiful. I look at him with pure disgust. "Don't ever try that on me again. I have a girlfriend, in fact so do you. One who happens to be my best friend. You're pathetic." I turn away and walk towards my next class unable to look at him any longer. I'm sure he would have followed if he could walk, but that wont be for a while. I smile at the thought.

Classes pass by in a flash although I have no clue what was going on in either of them. I was dreading lunch, when I would have to tell Peyton about what happened. How do you tell your best friend that her boyfriend loves you? How do you tell your girlfriend that her best friend loves you? At least Haley can wait till later since she has tutoring. I find Peyton sitting alone at a table with her iPod in her ears and a notebook and pen in her hands. I sit across from her and pull her earbuds out. She looks annoyed before she realizes it's me and her expression changes.

"What's up B. Davis?" she asks her voice light and happy. Great now I get to be the one to ruin her day. I don't know how to start or how to tell her this so I end up just blurting it out in a jumbled sentence that almost sounded like one very long word. "Lucas-kissed-me-and-I-couldn't-get-him-off-so-I-ended-up-kicking-him-in-his-balls-and-he-fell-to-the-floor-and-then-he-told-me-he-loved-me." I looked up only to find a very confused Peyton looking down on me.

"Okay all I heard was: Lucas, kiss, balls, and love. Try again?" I took a deep breath and told her the entire story as calm and slow as I could. She was hurt but nowhere near as angry as I thought she would be. "I'm sorry Peyton if I had known I would have stopped it before it happened, trust me. Now I have to tell Hales. That is not a conversation I am looking forward to," I say honestly.

"I just thought we had something different," she tells me with a heart breaking expression on her face. I hate that he's responsible for that look on her face. "Maybe its for the best P. Sawyer. He's obviously an asshole. Maybe its better you found out sooner rather than later," I offer. She nods her head and packs up her things before grabbing my hand and dragging me off to the gym.

"What are we doing?" I ask confused at our current location. "I don't want to go to class so can we just hang out here before cheer practice?" she looks at me pleadingly. "Of course," I say as we walk into the locker room and lie down on separate benches across from each other without another word. We both doze off and before we know it schools over.

The girls come pouring into the locker room to change and we follow their lead wanting to get practice over with. I look at Peyton to see if she's alright. She is putting on a brave face but I know she's hurting inside. But I know my P. Sawyer is strong and she'll get over this in a heartbeat.

Cheer practice drags on till I see my favorite tutor walk in and take a seat in the bleachers. I look up at the clock and notice there is still a half hour left to go but I just can't handle it anymore. I need to get out of this suffocating gym. "Okay girls you all did great today, practice is over." Everyone looks at me strangely before Theresa speaks up, "Are you on drugs or something? I don't think you have EVER ended practice early." The whole squad nods in agreement except for Peyton who is looking up at Haley with a smirk, she knows me all too well. "Jesus you try to do something nice for once and the accusations start flying," I say completely annoyed, "but if you want we can all stay and do squats for the rest of the night."

Suddenly everyone is bee lining it towards the locker rooms to change. I knew that would get them out of my hair. I look up at Haley and wink before grabbing Peyton and pulling her to the locker rooms with me. "I guess you couldn't handle another second away huh?" She asks with a laugh. "No I just couldn't handle another second with these idiots," I retort while motioning to the rest of the squad who are all trying their best to get out of here before my bout of kindness comes to an end. We both laugh and begin changing.

I am the last one out and start to lock up when I feel a pair of hands come from behind and cover my eyes. "Guess who?" says a voice I know all to well. "I don't know but you better be carful before my girlfriend sees you, she might get jealous," I say playing along. "A girlfriend huh? To bad because I kinda think you're cute." She releases my eyes and turns me around before planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Hmm," I say while looking her up and down. I raise my eyebrows suggestively, "I kinda think you're cute too."

She kisses me again and leans toward my ear to whisper, "Its such a shame about that girlfriend though, cuz baby id do all kinds of dirty things to you." I finish locking up before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the car. "That sounds way better then what I actually have to do tonight. I have to meet her parents. Yikes," I say in mock horror which brings a smile to her face. "You know what though?" I ask pretending to rethink my decisions, "I don't see her around. We could just sneak off and get to those dirty things you were talking about."

"And leave those parents of hers waiting? I don't think so." We finally reach my car and get in. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

It was raining by the time we reached the house. We got out of the car quickly and sprinted towards the front door. We are full of giggles once we get inside. "Why is it that whenever I'm around you, Brooke Davis, I always end up wet," I say in a low voice. She opens her mouth to reply but it gets caught in her throat and her face is the very picture of dread. Her eyes aren't on me but looking past me. I turn around to find my mother standing with her arms crossed.

"Haley James," she starts in a stern voice but it soon changes to a soft one, "get over here I feel like I haven't seen you in years." I run into her arms and hug her. "It's been 2 days mother, no need to get dramatic." She hugs me a little while longer before pulling back to look Brooke up and down. "So is this the woman who stole you away from me? And just why are you always wet around her?" The way she asks those questions leads me to believe she knows more than she's letting on and I should be worried but the look on Brookes face as she says this is priceless.

"Mom, this is Brooke Davis my new umm… _friend_. And well, earlier today we got ambushed by a bunch of boys with water balloons," I don't necessarily like lying to my mother but it was the only way I could think of getting out of the 'wet' comment I stupidly made. I grab Brookes arm and drag her closer to my mother. She offers a hand but my mom brings her in for a hug no doubt to make her feel more uncomfortable. She winks at me and I laugh at how stiff Brooke is in my mom's arms. "H… Hi Miss James. Its n… nice to meet you," Brooke barley stutters out. "Its nice to meet you too dear, now come on before dinner gets cold." She makes her way into the dining room leaving a stunned Brooke and amused me behind.

"Calm down tigger my mom will love you," I offer in hope of reassuring my excessively nervous girlfriend. I don't think I have ever seen her so off her game before, its very entertaining. "Calm down tutor girl? She _knows_! Did you see the way she was looking at me?" She does have a point my mom was looking at her rather curiously, a lot like the way she looked at Nathan the first time I brought him over for a tutoring session at my house.

"Just don't worry about it. I don't think she know anything," I lie hoping to calm her down, "lets just go eat because I'm starving." I lead us to the dinner table and we take the two seats across my parents.

Dinner passes by rather quickly and much to my amusement my mother and girlfriend seem to be getting along. Once dinner is finished Brooke gets up to say goodbye but my mom stops her from leaving under the pretence that driving this late in this weather is too dangerous. The night comes to an end and we make our way to my bedroom.

As soon as we get through the door I lock it and turn to find my girlfriend looking at some of my pictures. I grab her had and turn her around quickly before leaning in for the kiss I've had on my mind all day long. Our kiss is hard and full of passion and lust. I force my tongue into her mouth not waiting for permission. I have been waiting to do this all night long and cannot bare another second longer. Its hard to have a girlfriend as beautiful as this and not want to ravage her every second of every day. I feel her hesitate before pushing me back. She places her hand on my cheek and smiles at me sweetly. "So your moms really cool. I can see how you guys are so close."

"Your thinking about my mom right now?" I shake my head in disbelief. "That is really disturbing." She lets out a soft giggle before turning me around in front of my mirror. She wraps her arms around my waist and places her head on my shoulder. She looks at me through the mirror before placing a kiss on my cheek. "I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you brought me here tonight. You have a really great family and I'm glad you shared it with me." I smiled and leaned into her embrace, "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. They loved you." I tried to turn around and kiss her again but her grip on me tightened and she let out a hesitant sigh. "I have to tell you something Hales."

Great I know this cant possibly be good. I mentally prepare myself before nodding for her to continue. "You have to promise to let me finish it completely before you say anything okay?" I nodded again. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Today after I left you with Nathan I made my way to my locker and found Lucas waiting there for me. He spotted me before I could get away. I told him to fuck off, of course, but he sort of jumped me." My mind started racing and my body tensed in anticipation of what exactly 'jumped' meant. She squeezed my hand before continuing, "he kissed me before I even knew what was going on." I shut my eyes tight trying to scrub the mental image from my mind. "He wouldn't let me go and I tried to push him off but he was too strong."

It's at this moment that I know the emotion people refer to as hate. I have never felt so angry before. Never in my life. It's an amazing feeling. So consuming and yet oddly freeing at the same time. I want him to pay for hurting me like this but at the same time I just want him out of my life for good. If I never speak to him again I think I would be okay. I can't decide which to choose. Should I take revenge or let him go? Before I can decide she continues, "He wouldn't let me go so I kicked him in the balls," she laughed, "Kind of ironic isn't it? After telling you I would this morning, who knew I'd actually do it?"

I feel better after hearing what she did. I know what I'm going to choose. I'm going to cut him out of my life because I know this will hurt him so much more. He has no one anymore. Not me, not Brooke, and I'm guessing not Peyton either. Good. I hope the bastard can fell the way he made me feel when I told him about Brooke. Alone. It has to be one of the worst feelings in the world.

I am brought out of my thoughts by that beautiful voice. The voice of a siren I always thought. So beautiful it could bring you to your death. "You have to say something babe." I open my eyes and look at her worried face through the mirror. I let out a sad smile before turning in her arms and kissing her softly. I single tear fell from my eye as I said the next sentence. But I decided that would be the last time I ever shed a tear for that bastard. "We've been best friends since we were in grade school and it all got ruined with one kiss."

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

I looked at how broken she was lying in my arms. She wasn't crying and she didn't say anything. She just lay there looking up at the ceiling. It was scaring me. The last time she got like this she ended up kissing the other Scott brother. I don't think I could handle that again. It's a good thing I left out the part about Lucas saying he loved me, god knows how she would react to that. I continued to comb my fingers through her hair because I know it relaxes her.

"Nathan asked me out today." She spoke so suddenly I almost didn't hear her. I can't say I'm surprised though, I knew Nathan had a thing for Haley. Of course they both had to fuck with us on the same day, but then again they do have Dan Scotts DNA flowing through their veins I wouldn't expect anything less. You would think they planned it.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, especially after that kiss. He's been after you since Luke joined the team. At first I think it was to piss him off but I think he genuinely likes you now," I say with a sad smile.

"Well I told him 'No' of course but I don't think he is going to go away that easily. He's so arrogant he thinks he can get anyone he wants. It really pisses me off."

I laugh because he's doing the same thing I did, only I had better timing. "I didn't give up that quick either remember? Besides he doesn't know we're together so he thinks he will eventually get his way. In fact I'm sure he would if I didn't get you first." I give her a little nudge to let her know I'm joking even though we both know how true that last statement is. "It's a good thing you're so charming then," she says before kissing me again. It's these little kisses that lets me know I have nothing to worry about. As much as I love making out with her, it's the quick and soft kisses that shows all her emotions.

A few moments of comfortable silence falls before I speak again. "So I think your mom knows about us," I say a little nervous to her coming reaction but she surprises me with a smile.

"Yea I think so too. But she seems to like you so that's a good thing, and she did let you sleep over. In my room. In my bed. _Alone_." She raises her eyebrows suggestively but I can only laugh and think about her failed attempt at seduction this morning.

"So you think your moms okay with it?" I ask apprehensively. She looks up at me with a grin, "Yeah I think she is. My parents have always been liberalists." I smile before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Well don't expect the same from my mom, not that she would ever notice because she's never around," I add sadly, "but if she ever does find out we'll have to run away as fast as we can before she sinks her talons into you and you're never heard from again…" I trail off with an eerie voice and I feel her shiver at the thought.

"You're mom cant be that bad?" I wasn't sure if she was asking me or trying to convince herself but I answered her anyway. "Trust me. Even Peyton goes into hiding when she comes around. She's the devil incarnate." We both laugh a little uncomfortably at the thought of my mother.

"So I guess my parents are kind of out of the way, yours are out of the question, and both our current and ex best friends know. I guess that just leaves the rest of the school." I look at her sadly because she just brought up Lucas and was able to brush it off rather easily. I hope she's as okay as she's letting off, but somehow I doubt it.

"Yeah I think the _cheer-whores_ might already know something is up." I laugh that her slang is rubbing off on me. "I always catch them watching us. Its creepy."

"It's like you said, fuck 'em all' right?"

"Right." I confirmed.

I look deep into those beautiful brown eyes and I can feel my heart skip a beat. I've never felt this before but I could not be more sure. We've been together for about a month now and in the past week have dealt with more drama then either of us needed, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I smile inwardly at my newfound revelation. I place a kiss on the top of her head and snuggle up to her so that there is no air left between our bodies.

I love looking in those chocolate eyes. I could loose myself in them. I love having her in my arms. I could stay this way forever. I love the way she makes brightens my day just by being there. I love that with one look all my insecurities are washed away. I just love her.


	8. The eyes never lie

**Authors Note:** So unfortunately for you all I got a job that works me 7 days a week. So you will be seeing a lot less of me… But ill try my best.

Sorry this chapter is shit, but im exhausted and muse-less and sick of looking at this computer. Im too tired to proof read anything so this is my first draft. Im sure its full of errors and reads like crap, but frankly I don't care enough fix anything. Parker Lee Erikson is really the only reason I wrote anything at all, so I guess you should thank him.

* * *

><p>Brookes POV<p>

The doorbell rings and I open it to find my two favorite girls standing side by side. "Hello best friend," I say as I lean in and kiss Peyton on the cheek. I turn my head to see Haley looking at me with an adoring smile. "Girlfriend." I nip at her cheek playfully and begin placing wet kisses all over her face because I know she hates them. "I missed you tutor girl." She pulls my head back and gives me an amused look. "It hasn't even been a full day since I last seen you."

"You didn't miss me?" I stick out my bottom lip and give her my best puppy dog eyes. She lets out a small laugh and places both hands on either side of my head. "Of course I did. I don't know how I lasted," her voice full of sarcasm and humor "it was the worst day of my life." She kisses me quickly and runs her hand down my arm before interlocking our fingers. "But at least I had Peyton to keep me company." I look over at Peyton who is wearing an annoyed expression.

"Yes Brooke, im still here. Can we go now? Because I need to get drunk." I give her a knowing look and feel bad that im the reason she no longer has a boyfriend. I lock the door behind me before we start walking to the car.

The drive to the club was quick and before we know it were all 3 shots deep with a few more on the table. "Okay tutor girl, if you see Nathan you don't get to kiss him this time." That was my attempt at a joke. "Ha-ha. Funny," she says clearly embarrassed. She reaches for another shot while Peyton and I laugh at her expense.

"Okay one more shot." Everyone grabs a glass. "To finding Peyton a hot guy to fuck her feelings away," I say before I catch Haley's horrified expression. What did she think we were here for? "Here, here," Peyton says before clinking our glasses together. Haley's expression lightens as we all knock our shots back.

I stand up and grab both of their hands and lead them to the dance floor. We are all having fun just playing around when the music changes to something more sensual. With Peyton behind me and Haley in front we easily catch everyone's attention. Peyton's grinding behind me but I could care less. All my attention is focused on the girl in front of me. I knew tutor girl could dance if she just loosened up a bit, that party was proof enough, but seeing it from afar and experiencing it first hand are two entirely different things.

She rolls her hips against mine and tangles her hands in her hair. She leans to the left and I lean to the right. In the darkness of the poorly lit club our eyes meet, only for a moment, before she turns her head back. Her body moves against mine in the most sexual way possible. Her hands are in my hair and her head leaned back. "You are so fucking sexy," I whisper into her ear as I nip at her lobe encouraging the release of a moan. I run my hands down her waist, past her hips, and onto her thighs. As I slowly bring them up my hand innocently graze her center and I feel her body shudder against mine.

I smile before turning her around forcefully. I put my arms on her shoulders and press my body into hers. Her hands find their way to my ass and stay there. Our hips move together in synch. Her mouth is partially open and I go to kiss her before pulling back at the last second. Im not sure why, because its almost torture to do so, but it so hot at the same time I think that maybe the torture and anticipation might be adding to it all. The look in her eyes tell me that she understands what im getting at.

As our bodies move to the music its as if we are the only people in the room. My eyes begin to stray from hers as it grazes her perfect lips and beautiful skin. They move further down till I can see down most of her top. I quickly catch myself and look back up to see her smirk and bring her lips as close to mine as possible without touching. It takes everything in me to resist, and ive already forgotten the reason, but I turn around so I don't feel so tempted.

I grind my body into hers as she does the same. I begin to show off a bit because I know how good I am at this. I feel her push herself further into me so that there is no longer any space between us. Our bodies meld together as if they were made for each other, and I think they were. It is at this point I open my eyes to find every one watching us. Those dancing around us are all trying to imitate what we have but they are all failing miserably.

Her voice comes out in a whisper so low I almost don't hear it. "He's been watching you for a while now." I lean against her and we continue to sway our bodies. I don't care who she talking about so I don't even bother to look. "Its turning me on to see him want you so badly." She brushes the hair from the back of my neck. "But he cant have you because your mine," she whispers against my skin. I feel my heart stop momentarily when she became possessive over me.

We continue to move to the music until we are both out of breath. "I think its time for another drink," I say before I grab her hand and drag her off to the bar much to the crowd's dismay. "Where's Peyton?" she asks a little confused.

"Shit!" Where did she get off to? How is it that I forgot about her twice in a matter of hours? I didn't even notice when she left me and Hales. I smile remembering why as I turn to look at the beautiful girl standing next to me. We both break into a fit of laughter realizing that we left her to fend for herself while we were freaking. "We should probably go and find her before her drunk ass does something stupid," I say halfheartedly because the only thing I want to be doing is spending time with my girlfriend.

We search around the whole club before I start to get worried. That's when I remember the back rooms that are meant for really only one thing. We reluctantly get to the back and start randomly opening doors while getting yelled at by naked strangers we caught in compromising positions. We are only able to laugh at this situation because we are both a little drunk. I finally hear what sounds to be like Peyton's laugh, I fling open the door which the noise came from to find a fully naked Peyton with some guy. "Really Sawyer? In the backroom of a club? With a second rate looser?" I nod my head toward the guy that im referring to. He looks hurt but knows better than to challenge me. At least he's smart.

"You can go now," I say to him with a disgusted smirk. He grabs his clothes and rushes out the door while Peyton just sits there. I turn to her for an explanation and she just shrugs. "Hey you were the one who told me to fuck my feelings away," she responded. I rolled my eyes, "Yes. But I meant to do it with a hot guy and preferably in a bed." My judging eyes sweep across the barren room filled only with a couch, "not some looser on a couch filled with god only knows what diseases."

She looks away in shame. "Jesus will you get dressed so my girlfriend doesn't have to look at your bony ass." I throw her clothes right in her face before making my way out the door. "Bitch," I hear Peyton mumble under her breath. I smile with my back turned to her as I continue walking away. "Well at least im not a slut!" I yell from the hallway.

"Don't be so proud Brooke, this is the first time you could ever say that!" She yells back without missing a beet. True.

I would be mad but im usually on her end where she's the one saving my ass. "You two have a really weird relationship," Haley tells me in an astonished voice. "Yeah, that's probably true," I say with laughter in my voice. "Why'd you say that guy was a looser? He was sexy. And huge," Haley adds bewildered. My laughter grows before I replace it with mock jealousy. "Were you checking him out Hales? My feelings are hurt." I place my hand to my heart to exaggerate. "Of course I wasn't," she says seriously but her voice later becoming tinted with humor as she said, "I was checking out Peyton."

I stop dead in my tracks as I go over her words in my head. It takes me a while to realize it was meant as a joke. "That wasn't funny!" I yell as I run to catch up with her. She looks at me with a dazzling smile before grabbing me and pushing me against the wall. I love it when she takes charge like this. She pins one hand above my head and the other at my side. She slowly leans in and forces her lips on mine. Our kiss is hard and filed with passion. Our tongues collide quickly as she pushes me further into the wall behind me. Unfortunately, just when things are heating up, we are interrupted by Peyton's annoying voice. "You give me shit about the couch but you can shove your tongue down Haley's throat for an audience?"

We part, much to quickly for my liking, and look around to see that we do indeed have an audience full of horny men. Embarrassed, we all quickly make our exit and find a cab. "And incase you didn't notice blondie, tutor girl had her tongue shoved down my throat, not the other way around."

"I couldn't help myself, I was waiting to do that all night." We share a sweet kiss, nothing like the one in the hallway but somehow this one meant more to me.

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

"So are you two staying at my place tonight?" Peyton asks as she looks out the window. Brook and I share a look before she answers, "I guess so, but im sleeping in the middle because I don't trust the two of you together now that Hales has seen full extent of your whore-y ass."

"Just be glad she didn't see the full extent of your 'whore-y ass' Brooke, god knows she'd go running in the opposite direction."

"At least ive never gone out of my way to get naked in front of your girlfriend," Brooke retorts.

"One: ive never had a girlfriend. Two: I did not go out of my way to get naked in front of your girlfriend. You walked in on me, without knocking I might add, and found me naked. Three: In case you've forgotten you've been naked in front of many of my boyfriends." I look at Brooke who looks guilty yet Peyton doesn't really seem all that mad about it. "And last," she adds a wink in my direction, "not my fault if your girlfriend couldn't keep her eyes off me."

"Oh my god your giant head wont leave any room in the cab for the rest of us. Besides Haley couldn't keep her eyes off you because she's never seen an anorexic up close before," Brooke retorts clearly proud of herself.

"Your just jealous because im skinnier than you," Peyton sneers back.

"Please, im still hotter."

"HA!" Peyton taunts, "only you think so."

"Yeah me and everyone else on this planet."

I watch the drama that is unfolding in front of me and begin laughing uncontrollably. I think the alcohol is making it even worse. They both turn from their banter and look at me confused. "Do you even know what you guys are fighting about anymore?" I say through my laughter.

Brooke opens her mouth to answer me but shuts it when nothing comes to mind. She looks to Peyton for the answer but she is just as clueless. My laughter increases at the exchange and they soon join in.

By the time we get home we cant even remember why were laughing anymore, we just pay the cab driver and stumble our way into the house. We make it as far as the kitchen before we all collapse on the floor. After we are finally able to calm ourselves I open my eyes to see the both of them rummaging through the kitchen looking for food. My eyes begin to close again but are opened when I feel lips on my own. I look up at Brooke who is wearing that beautiful dimpled grin of hers.

"Come on. Our feast is prepared," she says proudly. "Feast?" I ask a bit confused. She pulls me up to a sitting position and a bunch of food is laid all around me. At first im a little repulsed till Brooke offers me a bite of her apple slice with peanut butter all over it. I realize how hungry I am and start to dig in.

"Do you guys do this every time you get drunk?" They both look at each other and reply at the same time, "Yup." I laugh while stealing Peyton's food right out of her hand. "How are you not 500 pounds yet?" Peyton is the one to answer this time, "because Brooke turns into Hitler at cheer practice. She tortures us to make sure we don't get fat." I look at Brooke who only seems interested in her Vanilla Oreo. "So if cheer practice is how you two are going to stay skinny, then how am I supposed to stay skinny?"

Brooke looks up at me before dipping her peanut butter covered finger in chocolate sauce and offering it to me. I eagerly accept her finger into my mouth and suck it clean. She answers my question as she is pulling her finger from my mouth, "sex of course. We'll just have to have lots and lots of sex."

"Hmm… then we better get started," I say as I crawl on her lap and bring our lips together.

"And that's my cue." Peyton stands up and begins to walk away taking a bag of chips with her. "Clean up your shit and Id be grateful if you guys didn't fuck while im just a few feet away. I don't need that seared into my mind for the rest of my life," she says while she walks upstairs slamming the door behind her.

Brooke and I share a semi-embarrassed look before we start laughing. "Oops," she says obviously not sorry at all. She begins to feed me a bunch of weird combinations of food and I do the same to her until we are both full. We end up on the couch spooning with Brooke nuzzled into my neck. I feel so safe in her arms.

* * *

><p>Brookes POV<p>

"I had fun tonight." Her voice is just above a whisper but it startles me because I was just beginning to fall asleep. "Sorry," she says with a small laugh while I try to bring my heartbeat back to normal. I smile against her, "I had fun too." I tighten my grip on her and interlock our fingers. "Where'd you learn to dance tutor girl, you were so fucking sexy."

"What's funny is I naturally have no rhythm at all. I guess I can only dance when im to drunk to over think everything."

"Wow. Even when your wasted your perfect. Your perfect at whatever you do without even trying."

"I don't know about that." I guess she cant take a compliment very well.

"That's probably the biggest reason why I love you so much. You don't have to try to be anything your not, you're just you." I feel her tense up before she flips herself over so that she's facing me. Her expression is confusing because I thought I just complimented her but she has that deer in headlights look.

She doesn't say anything; she just continues to look at me. Why is she looking at me like that? She just got weird out of nowhere. I start to go over everything I said when I realize that I just told her I loved her. It just slipped out on accident. Not that I didn't mean it, because I did, I just wanted to tell her differently. Im sure my face mirrors hers in my realization and her look begins to soften.

"You love me?" she asks, her voice full of shock. Its then that I realize that I have never said those words to anyone but Peyton before, but that's a different kind of love. I prepare myself for the freak out im sure is coming but it never does. Instead I get taken over by a calming sensation. I feel lighter somehow as if telling her how I feel lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. I don't know why I didn't tell her this sooner. I take a deep breath and smile at her softly.

"I do… I love you." Her reaction is hard to gauge. I cant read her expression. She doesn't say anything and I remember that this was the reason I was afraid to tell her. Rejection. I don't know what ill do if I loose her now. My grip on her begins to loosen in anticipation of what's to come. This brings her out of her head and she looks at me with a warm smile.

"I love you too." I look into those chocolate brown eyes of hers and I know she's telling the truth. Her eyes never lie. She turns around in my arms, back to our original position. I place a soft kiss on her neck before snuggling closer to her. Nothing else is said and we quickly fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. All the love in the world

AN: Wow 3 months later, to the day, and I'm back with an update. Sorry but it was summer and I was to busy having fun.

But as always all good things must come to an end. Summer is over and school has started up again so I will be in need of an excuse to procrastinate homework and this story is just that. However, I will make no promises as to when you will be getting your updates because I am many things but a liar is not one of them. So you will get them when you get them. But thanks to Parker Lee Erikson I now have an actual story line.

The next chapter will be up soon because I had that one written out before I wrote this one. Before I finished it I realized I wanted them to have sex before the drama starts so I had to write this one, and now I have to go back and fix that one so it makes sense in regards to this one. Confusing, I know.

Title of the chapter is a Nine Inch Nails song.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>A month or so later…<em>

Brookes POV

I finally get home from my evening jog and grab a bottle of water before heading upstairs to my room. As I reach for my door I hear something weird so I don't move. I stay very still and listen intently till I realize the noise I hear is a person singing. Since most robbers don't sing I'm guessing its either my best friend or my girlfriend since they're the only two that has a key. I open the door quietly to see Haley lying on my bed with her iPod in her ears. I lean against the doorframe and watch as she does her homework with a smile on her face.

I listen to her sing for a few more minutes before she feels my presence and looks up to see me standing there watching her. "Jesus!" She nearly falls right off my bed and I can't help but snicker. As she pulls the earphones from her ears I walk over to her with a teasing smile on my face. "Scare me half to death why don't you."

"Sorry baby, I was just mesmerized by that voice of yours. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago I felt like watching a movie but you weren't home."

I laughed. "So you decided to study instead?" She nodded sheepishly. "Aww… My little nerd." I went in to kiss her but she pushed me away playfully.

"Eww… You're all sweaty. Go take a shower." I take a step back and pout a little before turning around and heading to the bathroom. "Fine, but when I get out of the shower there will be kissing." Right before I shut the bathroom door I shout, "And lots of it!"

Once I'm done I dry off a little and walk into my room to grab clothes to change into. "So what do you want to watch tonight…" Her voice trails off as she looks up at me. I see her eye me ground up and I can feel the devious smirk crawl across my face. "Why Miss. James, are you checking me out?" I ask with a southern belle accent.

"You mean my super hot, currently soaking wet, and nearly naked girlfriend standing before me?" She replies playfully, "Yes I am."

"Who knew tutor-girl was so naughty." I slowly walk up to her and position myself so I'm just out of reach. She stands up and moves in front of me. "I seem to remember you promising kissing, and lots of it."

"Hmm…" I pretend to think on the subject as I tap a finger on my chin, "I remember no such thing." My eyes find hers in my dimly lit room and I can see the lust in them.

"Tease," she accuses.

"Bottle blonde," I reply. I take notice of her confused look so I elaborate. "Sorry, I thought we were stating the obvious just then."

She raises an eyebrow before taking another step closer leaving no space between the two of us. "And what makes you so sure I'm not a natural blonde?" she asks pointedly.

"You forget, I've seen you naked." I smile inwardly at the memory.

"And how did that happen again…" she ponders thinking out loud. A smile crosses her face, "Oh that's right, something like… this!" Just as she finishes her sentence my towel is pulled from my body and I am left naked and in a current state of shock.

I quickly shake it off and take a step back so she can admire the full view. "Like what you see?" I turn slowly for her. Once I make a full 360 she grabs my shoulders and roughly pushes me back. I grunt once my body makes contact with the door behind me and I am surprised at the sudden outburst. Before I can make another move she is on me attacking my lips.

Her hands are tangled in my hair and her body is pushed against mine but its not enough. I want more, I want skin on skin contact. Her lips leave mine just long enough for me to rip her shirt off. I throw it aside and she reconnects our lips. Our kiss is passionate as our tongues start to explore the territory it has come to know to well. I reach down to unbutton her jeans but she grabs my hands and pins them to the door behind me. I don't know what has come over her, but I'm liking this wild dominating side to her.

When I decide she has had control long enough I spin us around so quickly she pinned up against the wall before she realizes what happened. "You have far to much clothes on," I say as I kiss my way down her body to remove her jeans. She watches me as I slowly pull them down her legs, making sure to stop and kiss every inch of skin I can get a hold of.

I look up at her nearly naked form while she returns my gaze with lust-filled eyes and a wild look about her. As soon as I am standing again she brings her lips to mine. I kiss her a while longer before moving to her ear. "So beautiful," are the only two words I can get out before the need of her skin on mine is overwhelming. I free her of her bra in one swift move and bring our bodies together.

I lean down and pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. I smile into the kiss because I can feel her dampened panties against my skin. My eyes roll back into my head at the multiple sensations of that and her breasts against mine. I stumble backwards in the direction habit has told me my bed is located. My lips are on her throat and a moan rips through her. The need in that moment overcomes me. Before I know it we are on the bed and her legs are still rapped around me.

I stop for a second and take a breath in realization of just what it is we are about to do. She opens her eyes and looks into mine. I see nothing but love. Her legs release me and we relax into each other. Our breathing matches the other, coming fast and hard. Our eyes stay locked and she starts to smile. She giggles and its so cute that I cant help but join in. "How did this happen?" she asks as she motions to the current position that we are in. "I have no idea," I laughingly say as I start to roll off her. Her hands grip my waist and doesn't allow me to move.

I look down at her and she suddenly becomes very serious. I move a stray lock of hair out of her eye and she smiles at me lovingly. "What are you doing? I don't think ill be able to stop if we continue any longer." She makes no move to release me and a soft smile graces my lips. Once I found out she was a virgin I had decided to wait until the right time, and until I knew for sure she was doing this because she wanted to and not because she thought that's what I wanted. "Are you sure?" I ask slowly so she knows I am not pressuring her.

She nods, "I have been for a while. I love you, Brooke. I want you. I _need_ you."

My hand moves to cup her cheek before I lean in and kiss her slowly. I pull back and my thumb moves across her parted and bruised lips. "I know what you mean. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life." She brings her head up to mine for another searing kiss. A teasing smile plays on my lips, "and I've wanted you since the moment you slapped me." She brings herself up to kiss me once more. "And I need you more than you could ever know right now," I mumble against her. "I think I have an idea," she simply replies before attacking me once more.

I lazily kiss my way down her body and stop when I reach her breasts. I run my finger along the valley and teasingly across a nipple before taking it into my mouth. Immediately she tilts her head back and tangles her hand in my hair as an attempt to bring me closer to her, as if that were possible.

I bite down lightly before soothing her nipple with my tongue. My hands are teasing the skin above her panty line when she bucks into me and moans audibly. I take that as a sign and continue to make my way down her body. I stop when I reach her underwear and loop a finger in each side before sliding it down her legs. Once its off I throw it to the side and kiss my way back up, making sure to pay special attention to her thighs.

I skip past her hot center and when she looks at me confused I just smile. I go back to her breasts and suck and lick while drawing circles on her inner thigh. I can feel her need for a release growing.

I lift my head and look at her as I finally bring my hand to her center. I rub her clit with my expert fingers and her eyes shut in ecstasy. Another smile plays at my lips. I continue to rub circles with increasing pressure and her moans begin to come more readily. I feel her getting closer so I stop suddenly.

Her eyes snap open and finds mine in the dim light. "I want you to look at me," I say quietly and she nods, unable to form words in this moment. Her chocolate eyes look darker than ever and I take this moment to relish in everything. I tease her opening before easing myself inside. I see her fight to keep her eyes open and continue looking at me. Another sigh, another moan. All these noises she makes are music to my ears.

I thrust in again and this time its me who let out a surprising moan. It seems her piercing eyes are enough to get me off. I can't help myself anymore I lean down and capture her lips in my own. I start to thrust faster as I feel her coming to a close. Her kisses become frantic as her hands claw at my back. I press my thumb against her clit and I feel her getting so close. I give her what she needs to finally push her over the edge when I curl my fingers with every thrust, I can't deny this woman anything the in world.

She screams my name when I feel her muscles clench. Her kisses have stalled but her mouth remains against my skin. She bites down as an unsuccessful means of silencing her screams. She is breathing heavily and moaning loudly. I don't stop thrusting until she is starting to come down. I felt my heart flutter once she looked at me through dazed eyes and with a lazy smile on her lips.

I bring my fingers up to my mouth. She looks at me in anticipation of my next move. I look directly in her eyes as I bring each finger into my mouth and lick it clean. "You taste so fucking good," I tell her with an extra raspy edge to my voice. She can't hold herself back anymore when she reaches up and grabs me before flipping us over so she is on top straddling me.

I look up at her and cant help but smile as she rubs herself against me. It seems to take all of her strength to stop herself from humping me, much to my dismay. She leans in and kisses me quickly before making a move to get off me. I stop her and pull her back down so she is straddling me again. "But I…"

I cut her off mid sentence, "stay."

"But what about…" I cut her off once more effectively ending this conversation. "I _want_ you to stay." I watch as she begins to move herself against my body, desperate for any type of friction. My hands run up her body and I tease her breasts again. She gropes at my hips in an effort to balance herself.

I can feel the growing heat in both of our bodies. She is close and so am I. Just watching her, feeling her against me is enough to get me to the edge.

She stops and slowly makes her way down my body kissing a trail of fire along the way. She surprises me when she brings her mouth to my center. What surprises me even more is when she encircles my clit with expert precision. "Oh my god," I moan audibly, unable to form a coherent thought. My hands grip at the sheets, I am trying everything not to scream out.

She enters me roughly and thrusts hard and deep. I reach above me and use the pillow to muffle the sounds I can no longer withhold. I move my leg between hers and a perfect rhythm is built between us. Its not long before neither of us can hold back any longer. When I come its her name on my lips. My clouded mind has only one thing on it, and it's the beautiful woman on top of me.

Slowly I start to come down from my high as she crawls up my body and settles on her side against me. I wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to me. She rests her head in the crook of my neck and sighs.

It is a long time before either of us speaks and its me who breaks the silence, "I would have never guessed you were so feisty when you're horny. Actually on second thought, after that night in the café I totally knew." I can feel her blush when her cheeks become hot against my skin. I love teasing her.

She playfully slaps my arm, "shut up."

I grab her arm and pull her so she is lying with all her weight on top of me. She raises and eyebrow. "You know what this means now don't you?" I lace our fingers together while she searches my eyes for the answer. "What," she asks skeptically. I smile and kiss her softly. "Your mine now. I am going to love you forever Haley James."

"Always and forever," she replies before returning to our kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I had no idea how hard it is to write a sex scene. I swear I had to rewrite it 4 or 5 times because at first it was too raunchy and it didn't match the characters. Then it was too boring, then I realized it was too rough, then wasn't loving enough and so on. I am glad its over with now. I don't think I can read it one more time, so I'm just going to leave it as it is. Sorry if there are any problems.<p>

I know I stole the Naley 'always and forever' thing but I had to, it was to perfect.

Also, I know the story line is a little off because we started is season 1 and Haley's hair is blonde and another character is to join in the next chapter so it seems that we kinda jumped 2 seasons, but just bare with me and ignore the stuff that doesn't make sense. I had to do it and you'll see why soon.


	10. Every day is exactly the same

So this chapter isn't anything special, but I am sick of looking at it. I know I promised drama, and it's coming, but I need to build up to it first. And I know people may seem very OOC but I can't help it. I don't know how to shape them to my story without changing them. Oh well…

Also, it has been brought to my attention (by a very angry PM) that you guys were not properly forewarned last chapter about the sex scene. Apparently some people don't like reading that kind of stuff, so I only have to ask… Why then, are you reading femslash to begin with? My story has been labeled as 'M' from the very beginning so it should not be all that surprising that it contains M rated material. I did not respond to you because I didn't want to have to deal with this again, so once and for all let me get this over with. **This is a femslash. It does contain femslashyness. That includes sex.** If you are not into that then simply don't read it. Don't get mad at me because you could not deduce the obvious. Basically what I am trying to say is, "Go fuck yourself you ignorant moron." Except I would never say that kind of thing because I am a kind hearted person. Haha just kidding, I'm not nice at all. I'm a bitch to the fullest extent and truly do hope someone punches you in the face for that bullshit you wrote me.

Chapter title is another Nine Inch Nails song.

* * *

><p>Brookes POV<p>

I feel myself slowly coming to consciousness, prematurely brought here by that incessant ringing. My eyes stay closed but I can feel the warm body tangled in mine release her grip to answer the phone. "Oh my god, who is calling at this ungodly hour?" I mumble before rolling over and burying my head under a pillow. She laughs before answering the phone.

Although I'm not really paying any attention to the conversation I cant help but catch bits of it while I'm trying to fall back asleep. Seems to be someone she is tutoring. God those people can be so needy.

"Yes Nathan, we are still meeting before school starts."

Any chance of sleep quickly disappeared after hearing that name. I shoot up from my position on the bed and give her a look that I hope translates into _What the fuck?_ She smiles sheepishly at me before hanging up the phone.

I don't say anything instead I continue to look at her with that same expression. "Oh come on," she argues. "Don't look at me like that, you knew I was tutoring him."

"Yeah Hales, I knew you were tutoring him. Not that he was calling you at 6 o'clock in the morning." Even after I said it, it still took me awhile to comprehend the time. I throw myself back on the bed dramatically. "Ugh! Its 6 o'clock in the morning. I didn't know they had two of those in a day."

"Just go back to sleep. I'll see you at school." She tries to get up off the bed but I grab her and forcefully pull her back down next to me. "Yeah like I can go back to sleep now. All I can think about is that arrogant son of a bitch that you are going to be tutoring this morning."

"Why do you hate him so much? He a decent guy once you get him away from his entourage."

"Jeeze, I don't know tutor-girl. Maybe its because he's been after you for a while and now he's managed to fool you into thinking he's a "decent guy" even though we both know that cant possibly be true. I've know him nearly my entire life Haley, he is nothing but an ass. Inside and out."

She smiles before climbing on top of me, it is only now that I remember we are both still naked. Thoughts of the previous night came rushing back to me. Her hands find mine and she slowly interlocks them. "Your jealous," she says with a grin the size of Texas.

"I am not jealous!" I retaliate. But I am too loud and too quick; frankly I don't even believe it. She raises an eyebrow mockingly. "I'm not!" I decide to stick to my guns even though we both know I'm lying.

"Oh I think you are." She leans down kiss me but I turn my head with a pout, effectively loosing all credibility to my argument while acting like a child. She ends up placing a soft kiss to my cheek. Her hands release mine and make their way to my face. She turns my head to face her and waits stubbornly for me to look at her before she starts talking. "You have no reason to be jealous. I think last night proved who I love."

This time I bring my head up to kiss her but she dismisses it and she slowly moves to my ear and brings her voice to a whisper, "I am going to love you forever, Brooke Davis." As she echoes my words from last night, I feel myself melt at them. I am hers and she is mine, and that's the way it's going to be forever.

Our lips finally meet and I almost forgot how soft they are. Only moments later she abruptly ends the kiss and gets up to make her way to the bathroom. "He still ticks me off," I say under my breath as she's walking away. I think I hear a small laugh and can practically feel her smirk.

I roll my eyes before I decide that I might as well get up and get ready. It couldn't hurt to actually be on time for once.

When we do get to school we walk through the campus hand in hand. We get our usual stares, the ones we've grown accustom to since we announced our relationship to the school. For the most part everyone was oddly accepting. I guess that has a lot to do with the fact that regardless of who I'm dating or what's my sexual orientation, I am still Brooke Daivis.

As accepting as they may be they can't help but stare. I don't blame 'em though; I mean we do make a hot couple. I know we are the sexual fantasy of just about every boy in our school. I send a wink in some random guys direction as I place a kiss on my girlfriend's cheek. I watch as the boy walks into an open locker because he was too busy watching us to watch where he was going. A quick laugh slips out and from the corner of my eye I see Haley trying to hold back her laughter. She can't keep it in and ends up laughing anyway. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I reply innocently. She simply turns her head and nods in the direction of the boy picking his things off the ground. "Ohh. That." I lean in close so only she can hear me, "I can't help that I can't keep my hands off you." I slap her ass playfully before dodging her retaliation.

I wrap my arm around her waist and nip at her cheek. She smiles and pushes me away but before I can get to far she pulls me back into her. "I love you," I whisper in her ear.

"Ready to go Hales?" I stop dead in my tracks at the voice I have come to hate. I look up to see him looking right at her with that stupid gleam in his eye. It didn't bother me too much when he openly hit my girlfriend before we became public, okay maybe it did but I understood it at least. But now that everyone knows it really pisses me off when I see him with her. I can tell he's trying to charm her but thankfully she seems to be unaware of it. He has been getting tutored for almost a month now and I swear he's only doing it in an attempt at getting closer to my girlfriend. He has always been an idiot, why does he only care about changing that fact now?

I wrap my arm around her protectively. I kiss her just to remind him that she's taken and I can feel the anger roll off him. I feel accomplished. "Brooke," he says to me with a voice laced with hate. "Nate," I reply with an equal amount of disdain before turning down to look at Haley. She is looking back up at me with guilty eyes, "Sorry Brooke we have to go. He has a test next period."

"Yeah I bet he does." I look up at his smug smile and it's all I can do not to punch him in the face. I look back down at my girlfriend who seems to be praying that I don't do anything stupid. "I'll see you at lunch, babe." I lean into her and kiss her once more, this time jut to rub salt in the wound. Our kiss is interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Bye Brooke, we have studying to get to." She pulls back from our kiss and looks at me apologetically. I groan in annoyance as they start to walk away, he puts an arm around her and turns back to wink at me. Son of a bitch! I start after them but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"God, I hate that pompous bastard," I say before linking my arm with my best friend and leaning my head against her shoulder. "You two just have the worst luck with all boys ending in Scott."

"Very funny, Sawyer. Who was it again that dated both Scott brothers?" I ponder the thought out loud.

"Please don't remind me," she says with no discernable trace of humor in her voice.

"Too soon?"

"Just a bit. Now come on." She pulls me to the parking lot and into her car. With the top down and music turned up I decided this would be a great way to spend the next hour before school starts.

I lay across the bench seat with my head in her lap while she strokes my hair. "Something is different." I think that was meant to be a question so I do my best to answer her. "Well, I'm exhausted if that's what you mean. I got woken up by none other than Nathan Scott at 6 this morning."

"What the hell was Nathan doing at your house at 6 in the morning?" she asks with curiosity written all over her face.

"He wasn't at my house, he called."

"Since when does Nate call you?" Every passing second she grows more and more confused. I roll my eyes at my oblivious friend. "Not me Peyt, he was calling Hales."

"So Haley slept over again?" she asks with a knowing smirk. I look away and feel the heat rise to my cheeks. Now I understand why Haley hates blushing so much, it really makes it hard to hide anything. "Are you blushing?" It only takes a moment before realization hits her like a giant yellow school bus. "You had sex!" she gasps.

She looks pretty pleased with herself; all I can do is roll my eyes again. She narrows her eyes down at me, "so… how was it?" I look up at her gauging her reaction to see if she's just doing her 'best friendly' responsibilities or if she really wants to know. I settle on the latter before telling her everything. I leave out the rather raunchy details just so she can keep her sanity but for the most part I tell her everything and I end it with, "it was the best sexual experience of my entire life."

"And that's saying something," she adds in jokingly.

"Haha," I say with little enthusiasm. I sit up in hopes that I will be able to express myself better. "I just love her, you know. But its so much more than that. She's it for me. I don't think I could ever love anyone like I love her."

"Awww… My Brookie is all grown up and in love."

"Oh god, you are so annoying. I don't know why I keep you around." I playfully hit her on the arm and she only sticks her tongue at me.

Her features change as she takes hold of my hand. "In all seriousness Brooke, I am happy for you. I see the way you two look at each other, its sickening almost." She laughs. "I'm just jealous that you found your person so early in your life."

The bell rings and we both look away from each other to see everyone rushing off to their classes. "I guess we she head on in," I say quietly. She nods before getting out and leading us back onto the campus. "Thanks Peyt, that meant a lot to me."

She only smiles before saying, "Ill see you at lunch B. Davis."

As soon as I walk in my class I notice a redhead sitting in my seat. I've never seen this girl before; she must be the new girl everyone was talking about. I walk up to her with a smile on my face, "Hi… Your in my seat."

She looks at me defiantly before replacing it with a fake look of confusion. "Really, I don't see your name on it."

I take an involuntary step back in surprise. I didn't expect the new girl to come back at me so hard. The look on her face alone makes me want to slap her. I take a breath to try and calm myself down. A few months ago I would have put this bitch in her place but I like to think that I'm a better person now, that Haley made me a better person.

"Actually, if you look right there," I point to the bottom right corner of the desk, "you can see that this desk does, in fact, have my name on it." She looks at my graffiti and rolls her eyes.

"Well," she looks down at the name and pretends to study it," Brooke... Davis is it? If you look right here," she points to herself, "you'll see that this desk does, _in fact,_ have my ass on it." I scoff and look at her with disbelief. I open my mouth with the full intention to set her straight and educate her on how things worked at this school but before I could say anything the teacher walks in.

"Is there a problem Miss. Davis?" I hate this teacher and I know she hates me. It's probably because she looks like that. "Not at all," I say with the most obviously fake smile I can muster up. I look at the red headed devil with the same smile as I say to her in a low voice, "I will make you regret this." I know this is stupid because it seems as though we're fighting over a desk, but in reality it is so much more than that and we both know it.

She smirks and leans forward so only I can hear what she has to say to me. "Baby, I look forward to it." I give her a disgusted look and shake my head as I walk toward the next available seat. I can already tell this girl is going to be trouble.

Two hours later and I'm watching the clock, counting down the seconds till lunch starts. I look over at the bitch that is still staring at me with that stupid grin on her face. I roll my eyes and look away. It's just my luck that so far she has had all the same classes as me. God, I hope the last two are on the opposite sides of the campus.

The bell rings and I am up and out of the classroom before the teacher even has time to dismiss us. I need to get out of there and as far away as I possibly can. I stop at my locker to drop all my stuff off and walk over to Haley's. "Ugh, you cannot believe the day that I've had." I lean against the locker next to hers while I wait for her to finish.

She shuts her locker door and looks at me with a gleam in her eye. "Well hello to you too." I watch her lick her lips and lean into me. She is looking right in my eye and smiling softly, "so what's wrong with your day so far?"

"Nothing anymore," I say as I close the distance and kiss her. After hearing a few wolf-whistles we decide against the PDA for now. I laugh as I grab her hand and lead her to the cafeteria.

After we grab our food we head outside to one of the picnic tables, no sense in wasting a beautiful day inside. I spot Peyton and head towards her. She is sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders which makes me laugh because I know she hates hanging out with them and I cant help but wonder how they roped her into sitting with them.

That's when I noticed who else is at the table. "Unbelievable!" I shout as I quicken my pace. When I reach the table I look at her with a glare and I guess she can feel it because she turns around and smiles at me. I turn and look at Peyton expectantly. "Theresa here found us a new cheerleader, supposedly she's good," she tells me in voice that says she could care less about this whole thing and if I wasn't so pissed I might even find some humor in it.

"Yeah Brooke, she's really good. We need her if we even want a shot at states." I look around for the owner of the annoying voice to see that it belongs to Bevin who looks to the read-head who nods in approval, as if Bevin was her dog or something.

This whore has been here one day and she's already taken over half my squad. I look at them all with disbelief. How naive are they to fall under her manipulative spell so easily. I am shaking with anger as I look at them all and speak slowly so that I am sure to get my point across. "There is no fucking way this bitch is going to be on MY team, not while I'm captain!"

They all looked surprised at the finality in my voice. I even have Peyton's attention now. "Babe," comes a soft voice behind me, "I think we should go." She grabs my hand and begins to pull me away when a voice stops us both in our tracks.

"Babe?" says the bane of my existence who has been silent until now. She looks at our intertwined fingers before looking straight into my eye with one of those all knowing smirks. "Well, things at this school just got a whole lot more interesting. I think I might actually like it here."

I try to take a step forward so I can show her just how interesting things can get at this school when Haley tightens her grip on me and pulls me back. I look at her but she isn't looking at me. She's looking at the redhead whore with an expression that tells me she's thinking hard on something. She smiles as if she figured out some secret before looking at me with a loving smile.

"Come on," she tugs me in the opposite direction of the cheer-whores, "lets find somewhere else to sit." I look back and see Peyton getting up to follow us. We find a table a reasonable distance away and I sit down with a huff. "Can you believe that bitch? Can you believe how easily the squad fell for her crap? God I hate her!"

"Shesh Brooke I didn't even know you knew her," Peyton says as she takes the seat across from me.

"She's in like all my classes. She stole my seat and wouldn't give it back. Then she has the nerve to sit there and stare at me for the rest of the period and the other 3 classes as well. What did I ever do to her! She's been here one day and she's already trying to take over my life. First the desk, now the squad! The worst part is everyone seems to be falling for it." I feel myself rambling so I decide to stop it there.

Peyton and Haley are laughing and look over at them with an annoyed expression. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

Haley stops long enough to kiss me, "yours baby, I'm always on your side."

"Then why are you laughing at me?" I say in a whiney and exasperated voice.

Peyton finally decides to chime in, "because, this whole thing is based on the fact that a girl, who didn't know you and has never been to the school before, sat in the desk which is _unofficially_ yours."

"You weren't there! Ugh, forget it. I don't want to talk about her anymore it's making me angry." We all look back at her to see her staring at us. I feign a shiver as I turn around. "You see, she's always doing that! Its creepy right?" I look to my best friend and girlfriend who seem to be sharing some kind of inside secret as they smile and look down at their food.

"Ugh, you guys are so irritating." I get up no longer hungry and decide to head on to my next class early, I cant stand to be anywhere in sight of her. "I'm going to class, I see you there Peyt. Ill see you after school babe," I lean in to kiss her goodbye but she pulls me in closer to deepen the kiss. I smile against her confused by the act done by my conservative girlfriend. "I love you," I whisper to her. I see Peyton smile as she looks down at her book she is pretending to read while she tries to give us some privacy. No such luck since pretty much half the school, including the she-devil, is staring at us. Haley pulls me in for another, much quicker, kiss, "I love you too," she replies as she pulls away.

The rest of the school day passes by fairly quickly, thank god that bitch isn't in any more of my classes. When the bell rings I link my arm with Peyton as we walk out of our class. Both of our phones buzz at the same time. We look at them to find that an 'emergency' cheer meeting has been called. "I thought I was the captain?" I say to Peyton who only laughs. "What gives them the right to call a meeting without me? Well, we have an hour to kill, I guess ill go find Haley and let her know." She nods and walks away in the direction of the library.

My walk to the tutor center is quick. As soon as I walk in some kid, that I have never taken the time to remember his name, points me in the direction of the room Haley is using today. When walk in I see her sitting on the table with her back facing me reading something intently. I shut the door loudly causing her to jump in surprise but not turn around. I suspect she already knows who it is.

I drop my backpack on the ground and stride over to where she is sitting. She doesn't look up from her paper. I can't help but smile at her attempt to ignore me. I take a few more steps forward and open her legs so that I am standing between them. She continues to read.

My hand grazes her thigh not so innocently. She turns the paper over and continues to read. Slowly my hand makes its way upward. I can see her effort to bite back a smile falter for a second, so fast I almost missed it. Yet still she reads.

My patience is worn thin. I snatch the paper away, throw it on the side, and pull her as close to me as humanly possible. Her expression turns teasing as she finally looks up at me. "I was reading that."

My hands are on the table at her sides, successfully pinning her down. I lean forward and look her in the eye, "Now you're not."

Faster than previously thought possible her hands tangle themselves in my hair and she pulls my face to hers. Our kiss is intense and almost painful. Once air becomes an issue I pull back. She has a mischievous glint in her eye as she reconnects our lips. Its now that I realize she is wearing a skirt and my mind cant help but think how impossibly easy she's made it.

My hands are back on her thigh and I slowly run it up and down getting closer to my destination every time. I can feel the heat pulsing from her center and am not surprised to find that she's wet. I push her panties aside and make a motion to enter her but she tenses up and stops our kiss. My hand freezes at its current location.

"Brooke!" she shouts before looking around the empty room expecting to see someone. She lowers her voice to a whisper now, "we cant." She pushes my hand away and I groan in protest.

"Why not?"

"Because, we are in the tutor center. Someone could walk in at any minute."

"Exactly, that's what makes it so fun," I respond. My hand tries to move back to her center but she slaps it away. "No." I roll my eyes before bringing her into another searing kiss. My hand is back on her thigh. She tries to pull away but I only kiss her harder. I can feel her resolve crumbling before me. My hand is back to its original position, teasing her entrance. I kiss my way along her jaw line and nibble on her earlobe. I rub her clit and her head tilts back.

"You sure you want me to stop?" I ask knowing she's already lost her sense of morality. I only get a hushed moan in response. I grin wickedly before attacking her neck. I begin to suck at her pulse point as I enter her. I can feel her heartbeat and unknowingly match my thrusts to it.

She is squirming under my touch and its really turning me on. In a moment of obscurity my judgment is clouded and I nip at her neck a little harder than usual. She groans loudly. Oops, that's going to leave a mark. I smirk; she is not going to like that.

I return to her lips afraid I'll leave another mark while keeping pace with my thrusts. I can feel her getting closer so I go faster. Her moans are silenced by my lips. Her breathing increases and her hands tighten their grip on me. She is about to come. Before I can push her over the edge the door opens suddenly. Of course it's none other than Nathan Scott here to ruin my day once again.

She groans in annoyance and I can only laugh. I still my hand but don't move it away, her back is facing the door so for all he knows we could just be making out heavily. Years of experience has taught me to think before I do anything when caught with my pants down. He is definitely caught off guard, he mumbles something along the lines of 'Uhh… Sorry' before turning on heel and shutting the door.

I remove my hand from its compromising position and look down at my disheveled girlfriend. We both start laughing historically at the thought of what just happened. She hits me playfully, "you see, I told you we'd get caught!"

"Ohh relax, your back was to the door. He didn't see anything." She jumps off the table and I look her up and down trying to suppress a laugh.

"What?"

I shake my head, "come here." Slowly she walks over to me with an innocent smile playing at her lips. I start fixing her clothes, hair, and makeup so she doesn't look like she just had a quickie. I laugh at the depressed look she is currently wearing. "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing, Its just that I didn't finish and now I'm horney. And I REALLY don't want to tutor Nathan after he just walked in on us." I figured this was as good a time as any to slip in the bad news. "Yeah especially with that huge hickey on your neck." Her eyes widen in horror and I take that as my cue to leave. "Brooke!" she whines as I'm on my way out the door already.

I turn to Nathan who is sitting on the ground outside the door with a blank expression, "she's ready for you now. Have fun learning," I tease running off with a giddy expression. I reach for my phone to call Peyt when I realize I left my backpack in the tutor center. When I get back to the room I can feel the tension in the air. I laugh inwardly and she only glares at me. I grab my backpack but before I leave I turn back and look to see if I still have her attention. I do.

I bring the fingers that were just in her only moments ago to my lips and lick them slowly and tentatively. I roll my eyes back as I do so for dramatic effect. I see her shift uncomfortably in her seat. I smirk, glad to know I got to her.


	11. Hot for teacher

Now I understand why people abandon stories. It was painfully difficult to write this chapter. Well, it was hard until I got to the No POV part. I liked writing that. ;] hehe

Chapter title is a Van Halen song that just matched so perfectly...

_Cont…_

* * *

><p>Haley's POV<p>

After she walked out, I was left in agony. Watching her lick my juices off her fingers was torture. Keeping myself attached to the chair I was sitting on and letting her walk away without first ravishing her was physically painful. Now here I am with Nathan trying, for the 50th time, to explain how Animal Farm is an allegory of the Russian Revolution. I like to think of myself as a patient person, and I usually have no trouble tutoring people. But this is just ridiculous.

After a long sigh I look up to find him concentrating as hard as he could and I suddenly forgot why I was so mad. Seeing his furrowed brow and squinted eyes brought a smile to my face. It was so cute. He had a stray hair and before I knew what I was doing my hand reached our to push it back and started to play with it a little. He looked up at me with his cute smile and I snatched my hand back as fast as I could. He winked before going back to the book.

I don't know where the hell that came from but what bothered me the most was the fact that I didn't mind it so much. It was weird running my hands through short hair but I liked it. I felt something brush up against my leg and stiffened when I realized it was his leg. He had to know it was touching mine yet he didn't remove it.

However, once again I didn't mind and I found myself relaxing into his touch. He is flirting with me and I am sure as hell not doing nothing to stop it. What is wrong with me? I feel so dirty. I suppose that might have more to do with fact that I just got taken advantage of by Brooke not so long ago. The thought brought a smile to my face and it faded just as quickly as it appeared. I am flirting with Nathan not an hour after _being_ with Brooke.

I jumped up and grabbed my bag. "I don't feel so good Nathan, we can continue this later." He stands up with his trademark grin plaster all over his beautiful face. Damn that beautiful face.

"I hope we do continue _this_ later Hales."

"Uhh… Right. Im just going to go," I say before basically running for the door. I just need to find Brooke and get out of here. I think this whole being horny thing is messing with my mind. Ever since last night all I can think about is sex. I know is hasn't even been 24 hours yet but all I want to do is take Brooke home and put last nights actions on repeat so it never ends. Its like she opened up this cage to a monster I didn't know was in me and now its hungry, all the time. It needs to be fed and I think this is what's making me think weird things about people I really should not be thinking those things about. God I'm giving myself a headache.

I head to the parking lot and see that her car is still here. The only possible reason she would stay late is for cheerleading so I gritted my teeth and headed to what I was sure to be an interesting encounter. It always is with those girls. They all pretty much hate me. Although they never show it when Brooke is around, afraid of repercussion I guess, they have no problem telling me what they think of me when I'm alone. I honestly think they don't care about that fact that I'm a girl. They have never played the 'gay card' on me. Its more about who I am or who I'm not, some brainless princess with no talent and a limitless credit card. I'm still deciding which is more insulting.

Before I can even make it to the gym I can hear screaming. I quicken my pace to what I am sure is my girlfriends angry voice. I open the door just in time to see that new girl slap Brooke clear across the face. She stumbled back but recovered much faster than the girl had anticipated and Brooke tackled her to the ground. She landed a punch that was sure to leave a mark before Peyton lifted her off and held her back. I didn't realize I was running for them until I got there.

Brooke was thrashing in Peyton's arms, fighting to break free. Rachel was holding her face and stumbling to get back up. "Brooke," I said with not response or even an acknowledgment of my being there. "Brooke stop, just calm down," I screamed to her and immediately she stopped thrashing. She looked at me, chest heaving, and tried to catch her breath.

I stopped to take in the beauty that was angry Brooke. She has so many different forms, each so unique and beautiful in its own way. Our eyes our connected and its only us in the room. Peyton's arms released her as she started to relax. Rachel was already back on her feet and up in Brookes face, "What a good dog Brooke, listening to your master."

Even I was taken by surprise on that one. Brooke wasn't exaggerating when she said this girl was a bitch. Brooke lunged for her again but Peyton caught her just in time and pulled her back. I looked to them realizing that Brooke wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. "Peyton, maybe you should take her outside. I meet you by the car okay?" She looked warily at me before nodding and dragging Brooke towards the door.

Rachel looked to Brooke with an evil grin and started waving to her, "Bye Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke turned around ready to attack again but Peyton caught her once more. God that woman has the reflexes of a ninja. "Yeah, you just enjoy that black eye skank," Brooke spat at her before she left the building. That wiped the smirk off her face.

I looked the rest of the squad standing behind her, all of whom were wearing guilty expressions, and shook my head. Brooke was their captain, their supposed friend, yet when it came down to it they were all standing on Rachel's side.

"Look, I don't know what that was all about, and frankly I don't care. But whatev…"

Before I can finish she interrupts me, "what, are you going to threaten me? You think I'm scared of some 4 foot midget with a hickey on her neck?" Shit I forgot all about that. I have to remember to kill Brooke for that later. Before I open my mouth with a reply I stop and think on the tone of her voice. I detected a hint of jealousy. A devious smile crept across my face and I asked the other girls to leave and give us a moment.

"Its Rachel, right?" She nods and opens her mouth for what I'm sure is to be a smartass remark but I lift my hand to silence her. "I imagine it must suck being the new girl, but you don't need to go about making friends the way you are. And you definitely shouldn't be pissing Brooke off just so you can get her attention."

"I couldn't care less about getting Brookes attention," She says interrupting me once more. I raise an eyebrow and take a step forward, a smile playing at my lips once again. "Oh I think you do. You and I both know that's not true. You care about _my girlfriend_ a lot more than you would like anyone to notice. But none of that matters because she is _my_ girlfriend, I suggest you remember that."

She scoffs and muffles a "whatever" as I turn to leave. I think I've made my point and I could tell she's uncomfortable with me knowing her secret. I can't exactly hate her for it though, its hard not to love Brooke. I can however, hate her for hitting her. But I guess the black eye is punishment enough. I made my way to Peyton and Brooke who jumped up at the sight of me and pulled me into her.

"Oh my god, I was worried. Are you okay? What happened after I left? Did she hurt you? I swear to god if she did I'll kill her myself." She started checking me over and making sure I had all my limbs.

"I'm fine, we just talked," I cut her off before she could ramble any further. At first she eyed me disbelievingly but when she noticed no visible wounds she relaxed into our embrace but when she pulled back I noticed her flaming cheek. "Oh sweetie," I placed my hand to her face which caused a slight flinch.

"I know. But at least I wont have to walk around with a black eye for the next week or so right?" I laughed at my extremely optimistic girlfriend and turned to Peyton to thank her before we said our goodbyes and I got in Brookes car to drive her home.

* * *

><p>Brooke's POV<p>

The moment we get in the car she turns to me. Her biting on her lip is a dead giveaway that she wants to ask me something. But before she does she changes her mind and starts the car. The drive home is quiet and long. I am so thankful when we finally do get home.

As soon as we walked in the door Haley disappeared and returned holding a bag of peas in her hand. Funny how those are always around when you need them. She led me to the couch and I sat between her legs with my back pressed to her. She lifted the bag to my face and held it there. I grimaced at the cold but sucked it up, the last thing I need is that skanks handprint on me.

Nothing has been said since we left the school and I am starting to get a little nervous. I'm not sure how she is going to react to me punching someone in the face. Every possibility of our future conversation goes through my head, and let me tell you I am not looking forward to any of them.

Her hand starts to run idly through my hair effectively calming me. After a while she places a kiss to the back of my head and pulls the bag off my face to take a look. "Does it hurt?" she asks with a soft voice. I look up at her and shake my in the negative unable to form any words. She leans in a kisses me softly before pulling away to look at me confused because I didn't kiss her back. "You're not mad?" I ask apprehensively.

A small laugh escapes, "of course not. She slapped you, she deserved that black eye. Why did she hit you anyway?"

Oh that's the reason she isn't mad, she didn't see the whole thing. I contemplate telling her a lie before chickening out and deciding on the truth. Besides I don't think I could lie to her anyway. "Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I slapped her first."

She pulls me away from her body to look me, "what?" There it is. "You hit her first? Why?"

"Because she deserved it!" I retaliate.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to give me more than that."

This was that part I was dreading. "Fine. It started with this whole 'emergency meeting' thing. When Peyt and me got there they had already been conspiring for an hour. Apparently they were trying to figure a way to get me to allow that bitch on the squad. I told them it would happen over my dead body of course, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually that whore came up to me and said that if I didn't let her on they would go over my head and she'd be let on anyway."

I was starting to get worked up again and found myself off the couch and pacing back and forth. "I couldn't believe that the squad would do that to me but when I looked at them I could tell they were serious. So I told them that if they wanted her so bad, they could have her and that I quit. When I-"

"You quit?" she interrupted. I stopped pacing and turned to her, "well yeah, I don't want to be captain of a squad that isn't loyal."

"Wow. I can't believe you quit." I sat back down and smiled, "I know right? But I feel kind of liberated you know. Plus if I leave then you know Peyton will too, she hates cheerleading. So now they just screwed themselves out of any chance at states," I add in a singsong voice. Its nice to know their actions will have consequences.

"Well, as long as you're happy. So then what caused the fight?"

"Right. After I told them I was done I said something like 'I hope your all happy now.' Of course they weren't, even the red devil didn't look too pleased. But before I could walk away she grabbed me said, 'yeah run away from your problems. Run to that girlfriend of yours.' And then she started to use much more colorful words as she was talking about you. So I hit her, and then she hit me, then you showed up. It was weird though after Peyton took me outside she asked me what happened. I was confused because she was standing right there. But apparently that bitch said it so only I could hear. I guess she was trying to get a rise out of me but didn't want-" I stopped talking suddenly at the laughing form that is my girlfriend.

"How can you be laughing right now? This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry," she says not so convincingly through her laughter. "But it kind of is funny."

"No its not! I don't know what I did to her but its like she's out to get me or something."

Her laughter increases after my statement. "Or something," she adds and that's when I get fed up and lunge at her. She didn't expect that so its fairly easy pinning her under me. "I am getting a little sick of you laughing at me," I tell her in a stern voice that doesn't match my attitude.

She stops laughing and her demeanor changes almost instantly. Her eyes glaze over and she shifts her body so that she is entirely pressed against me. "Are you going to punish me?" she asks seductively. I love that she can be such a good girl out in society and so naughty when she's with me.

"Its funny how so much can happen in 24 hours isn't it?" My question is so random it throws her. "What do you mean?" she asks questioningly.

"Its just that yesterday I was still cheerleading captain, you were still a virgin, and that bitch didn't exist. I'm glad at least one of those things happened," I add suggestively. I lean down and take her lips against my own. She kisses me back and wraps a leg around my torso. Her hand runs down my body and stops at my waist. Before I can stop it, or even know what's happening, she flips us over so she is on top.

She is wearing a victorious smirk that only makes me love her even more. "I love it when you take charge," I say before leaning up to kiss her again but she pulls back. I drop my head dramatically and groan out in annoyance, I'm way too amped up and horny to pay games. "Just so you know, I didn't appreciate what you did to me in the tutor center today."

My head pops back up defiantly. "Really," I say as I bring my hand up for inspection. "Because I remember your _appreciation_ getting all over my hand." She takes my hand and pins it to my side.

"Funny."

I shrug my shoulders as best I could, "I try." I get no response; instead she just stares at me. As much as I want to take her right now I cant get over her eyes. I think I could look into her eyes for the rest of my life. She breaks our connection and places a chaste kiss on my lips before moving to my ear. "Your just lucky I love you."

"I know," I reply honestly. She stops her movements at the seriousness of my voice and releases her hold on me. Her hand moves a strand of hair from my face and rests on the cheek that hurt not so long ago. A soft smile graces her lips before she pulls me up off the ground with her. "Come on you, we have some unfinished business to attend to." She, of course, is referring to our interrupted rendezvous in the tutor center earlier today.

I surprise her by jumping on her back to hitch a ride to the bedroom. She grabs hold so I don't fall but turns back with a disbelieving look about her. "What? I need to conserve my energy." I say it with as much seriousness as I can possibly hold, but it goes without saying that we both ended up laughing.

As we are walking up the stairs to my bedroom I feel her stop suddenly and release her grasp on me. I fall to the ground hard and fast. "Damn it Hales. That hurt, if you didn't want to carry me all yo-" my voice catches in my throat at the look of pure terror on her face.

"Oh my god," she gasps. I jump up and start searching the source of her panic, spinning in broad circles making sure not to miss anything. I am thankful when she finally grabs hold of me to keep me still. "What? What is it?" I ask alarmed.

"You're not a cheerleader anymore," she says but this time with a teasing undertone to her voice. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sighed in relief that no real trouble stands in our way. I grab hold of her face, "Aww hon, you're supposed to be the smart one," I say in mock concern that she doesn't seem to appreciate.

"What I meant is," she pushes me away with a devilishly evil grin, that doesn't match her but I love it none the less, on, "you have to give your uniform back tomorrow." I like the way she thinks. Suddenly I have a grin to match hers. "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

She opens the door sheepishly and slowly walks into the room. A pair of chocolate eyes turn up from a paper that was being graded, hidden behind a tiny pair of glasses that couldn't possibly help her read anything. "You're late," the elder of the two scolds before standing up. The ruler being held in her hand was brought down hard on the desk as a demonstration of anger making the other girl jump.

"I'm sorry Ms. James," the cheerleader pleads, "practice ran a little late." The brunette slowly walks up to the teacher putting a little extra sway in her hips. She makes her way to the front of the class to find a very angry woman standing before her. She smirks at the usually shorter woman who is now wearing heels.

"You're not sorry, yet. But you will be." The blond whips the cheer captain around and bends her over the table eliciting a squeal from the girl. Using the ever-present ruler she flips the girls uniform up to reveal a perfectly shaped ass. An almost cruel smile is brought to her lips as she contemplates retribution for the cheerleader's actions earlier in the day.

Softly, but not too soft, she brings the ruler down drawing out the most beautiful noise. The brunette is surprised that the other actually hit her, but still a moan escapes. This time she brings it down a little harder making the girl jump. She is surprised by how much she is enjoying this. A little harder. A little bit harder than that.

SMACK! "OW!" The cheerleader jumps off the table holding her hands to her flaming ass. "Hales, what the hell?" Brought back to reality by her girlfriend's outburst, Haley quickly apologizes. But no sooner does she fall back into character.

"That's Ms. James to you, and that was your punishment for being late." Brooke scowls in reply. "Fine _Ms. James_," she says rather sarcastically but quickly composes herself and returns to their game. "I really am sorry. I'd do _anything_ to make it up to you," she speaks in her trademark raspy voice stepping as close to the other girl as possible without touching her. Her head is tilted down but eyes turned upwards in a display of submission.

"You really are a very beautiful girl, Brooke." Her hand is playing with the cheerleader's hair now. "I'm sure I can think of something you can do to make it up to me." Brooke brings a finger to her lips and lightly chews on it trying her best to pretend she isn't affected by the lack of distance between the two.

"Do you like it when I tell you your beautiful Brooke?" Her voice takes on a seductive quality. "I bet you get told you're beautiful all the time huh?" Brooke only shrugs in response trying to stay in character and not jump the gun. "You know, I think I have an idea on how you can make up that extra credit…"

"And what's that Ms. James?" she feigns innocence. "Kiss me." It was and order, one the cheerleader was all too willing to follow. But for the sake of her character she had to make it a little harder than that.

She looks away shyly, "but Ms. James, I have a girlfriend." Haley genuinely smiled at that and couldn't help but think how cute and innocent she looked in that moment. "Its okay," she said as she placed a finger under the brunettes chin and brought her gaze up to meet her own. "No one will ever have to know, it'll be our little secret."

Brooke nodded slowly and Haley leaned it to close the distance. It was a soft and slow kiss, much like a real first kiss would be. Brooke's lips were shy against Haley's; it was a nice contrast to their usually hungry kisses.

Brooke's hands made their way into Haley's extravagant updo and marveled at how quickly the blonde was able to throw this extremely sexy (kind of teacher-y) outfit together and still have time to do her hair. Granted they were all her clothes, so it wasn't too hard to find something slutty.

She grabbed the clip that was holding her hair together and pulled it away, throwing it to the side. Haley leaned back and shook her head dramatically trying her best for the Hollywood effect but only making them both laugh. Haley catches a glimpse of those dimples she fell in love with and cant help but wonder if the girl before her is the embodiment of perfection. If not, she's as damn close as anyone is ever going to get.

She starts to remove her glasses but her hand is stilled. "Leave the glasses," Brooke explains with a raised eyebrow. Haley obeyed and returned to the kiss she so desperately needed and all the innocence from the previous is lost. Their lips move furiously against the others. Haley runs her hands down the beautiful body that is currently attached to her lips. Her hands stop to marvel at her toned abdomen before running up against her skin and under her top. She reaches her destination to find already hardened nipples.

She fondles each breast but stops when she feels Brooke's hands violently working at the buttons holding her shirt together. Brooke is getting frustrated that, in her haste, she cant seem to get it to undo. Haley stops her before she actually tears it to shreds. Brooke wants it off but Haley has other plans.

She tries again to still Brooke's hands but the other girl is determined to get the shirt off. Finally Haley rips her hands away and pins them behind the other girls back. "Uh-uh. Its my turn," she says deviously. Brooke childishly sighs in complaint, so unused to not getting her way.

Using the fact that the other girl's hands were behind her back she was easily able to turn the girl around and pin her bent over the table again. She lifted the skirt, that barley covered her ass in the first place, to find it full of red marks from her earlier 'punishment' that really was just her sadistic side manifesting for the first time ever. A twinge of guilt plagued her at the sight.

"I'm sorry," she apologized genuinely while running a soothing hand over the raised inflamed skin. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Brooke thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the soft hand rubbing against her injuries. That alone made it worth it.

Haley leaned down, pressing herself fully on the brunettes back. "Will you ever forgive me?" she whispered in her ear while nipping at it. Her hand had moved down to the spot Brooke so desperately needed her. A whimper was all she got in response. She had learned earlier in the day that leaving clothes on had its certain advantages. It definitely added to the sense that they could be caught at ay moment again, because as much as Haley was mortified by it the fact that Nathan had caught them, it had really turned her on. She couldn't help but wonder if the same reaction would have come about had it been anyone else, or was it strictly because it was Nathan who caught her?

Shaking the odd thought from her head she made no move to tease Brooke, learning very early on that Brooke likes it rough. Her hands entered her quickly and forcefully making the girl groan in approval. Brooke can't help but buck against the table but Haley's body has her trapped to it, whispering dirty things all the while thrusting impatiently.

"You're such a naughty girl Brooke. Do you like it when I fuck you?" A muffled "yes Ms. James" was the only coherent words she could pick up. Haley didn't know where this sudden outburst was coming from but she couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. It was almost freeing to not have to be so nice all the time. She enjoyed these moments, where she could let loose and throw caution to the wind, knowing that Brooke would still love her in the morning.

She removed her hand from its current position and turned Brooke around. She wanted to see her, to kiss her, to watch as her body twitched in ecstasy. True to her thoughts she immediately joined their lips with no pretence at subtlety. Her tongue entered the other girl's mouth with as much ferocity as her fingers entered her.

Brooke was past the point where she could control herself, and Haley didn't have it in her to deny the woman she loved what she needed most in that moment. Brooke stilled her kisses and her body tensed in anticipation for what was to come. Her hands moved to Haley's back to bring her closer, for some reason their bodies aren't close enough. She's trying her best to pull her closer but it still isn't enough, that's when she realizes its because they both still have their clothes on. Damn.

But its too late to change any of that now, the moment has come and she feels all her anger and frustration from the day being released. Her hands tangle themselves in Haley's hair bringing her close. "Hales, I love you." Her whisper is barley audible and Haley has to strain to hear anything at all. Her focus is entirely on the amazing feeling of her girlfriend's wall clenched around her fingers. All pretence of the previous foreplay is lost and there is something so honest about a mid-orgasm proclamation that Haley can't help but cherish it. Once Brooke's body calms Haley pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.

They aren't exactly sure how or when it happened but they are now laying naked on the kitchen table feeding cheerios (the only edible food in Brooke's house) to each other. "You know," Brooke starts thoughtfully. "If you were like 10 years older that could have totally happened." We both laugh at the very real possibility of truth to that statement. "Well, you do make a very tempting cheerleader," Haley adds with a teasing expression.

"And you make for a very convincing pervy teacher," she says mockingly eliciting a slap from the blonde. "And who knew tutor girl was so kinky? Seriously Hales, I don't know if I'll be able to sit in class tomorrow." A blush is brought about the shorter girls cheeks turning it a much deeper red than Brooke's nether cheeks.

"By the way, glasses should totally be your thing. They so work for you." If possible Haley turns an even deeper shade of red. She thought she was over the whole blushing thing, but I guess not. She only just realized that Brooke was making some sort of design on her body with cheerios. She went to get up but Brooke held her down with a devious grin taking over the rest of her features.

"Don't move," she commanded. Taking her time to finish her design, the proud look she now wore made it worth it. Haley looked down at herself noticing the intricate designs gathering in some of her most sensitive spots. Then she understood.

She looked up at Brooke who had just climbed on top of her. "You made the mess, now you better clean it up," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke only leaned down, bypassing her lips, and hovered above the first cheerio that started the maze. "Trust me baby, I plan to."


	12. Good times, bad times

Chapter title is a Zeppelin song. Quite frankly, if you don't already know that then we can't be friends.

* * *

><p>When they walk through the door everyone is staring, as usual. This comes as no surprise to the lovers but it still causes the shorter to blush when all eyes are on her. Unable to break her self-conscious habits, the blonde begins pulling her skirt down, her top up, and obsessing over that one piece of hair that just won't cooperate. No matter how long she's been under the ever-watchful eye of the school, now that she has been deemed <em>popular<em>, she will never get used to always being judged. Sometimes she wishes she could go back to being normal but then she is brought back to reality by the beautiful brunette who just violently pulled her hands away from her hair and put them at her sides. Then she remembers that it's all worth it.

"Damn it Hales, will you stop it. Your outfit is fine, your hair is fine, and you look hot. So just sto-" Her sentence is cut off as something behind the blonde has caught her eye. Her eyes go wide while her mouth drops open, surprise takes over the brunettes features before turning into a look of pure joy. Haley laughs at how easily Brooke is distracted before turning around to see what caused that look on her face.

Right in her line of sight is a guy in (what she would guess is) his late 20's. He has girls fawning all over him and she cant help but wonder what he's doing at a high school party. "Oh my god, that's Nathans hot uncle Cooper," Brooke gasps. I guess that would answer the question. Nathans party + Nathans house = Nathans hot uncle Cooper.

Before she knows what's happening Haley feels herself being forcefully dragged towards the man. With a roll of her eyes and soft sigh, she accepts her fate and falls victim to yet another of Brookes crazy antics.

"Well if it isn't Nathans hot uncle Cooper," Brooke says with a grin as wide as Texas as once she gets close enough for the man to hear her. Haley can't help but laugh as well, only Brooke could say that to some ones face. "Brooke, I was wondering when I'd see you." The sly smile on his face, which suggests something more to his words, quickly ends Haley's good mood. She has never been jealous before so it takes her a second to recognize the cause of her sudden anger.

She swallows it and composes herself. With Brooke's arrival he seems to have forgotten all the other girls around him. He brings her into a hug (that lasts a little too long for Haley's liking) and pulls her away at arms length to basically check her out. "Look at you, you're practically a woman."

Brooke is beaming up at the man. "Well my ID says I'm 21," she says kinking her eyebrow causing a near silent scoff from the blond behind her. Haley watches baffled at Brookes shameless flirting.

"And what does your birth certificate say?" he retorts much to Haley's relief. At least this guy isn't going to statutorily rape her girlfriend. Although at this point she isn't all that sure Brooke would mind. An almost cute pout is formed as Brooke crosses her arms much like a child would if they didn't get their way. Haley decides that this would be the perfect opportunity to remind Brooke of her existence with a dramatic cough.

That brought the brunette back to reality. She turned around with an apologetic smile and pulled Haley next to her. "I thought Peyton was your number 2, are you guys fighting again? Or did you finally trade up?" he asked jokingly while looking Haley up and down. Under his heavy gaze she could feel her face heating up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton's voice sounds all around them, a higher pitch than usual. She playfully hits him before hugging him and turning to greet the two other girls. "Why didn't you tell me hot uncle Cooper was here?" the blonde asks as she hugs her best friend. At that Haley visibly relaxes as she realizes that everyone, not just her girlfriend, calls him that.

Brooke only shrugs in reply before turning her attention back to Cooper to answer his question. "No Peyt is still my best friend," she says in mock annoyance, "I can't seem to get rid of her." She receives a dry laugh and an exceptionally hard slap for that comment.

"So then who is this?" he asks referring to shorter blonde. Brooke wraps her arm around her and pulls her close, "this is Haley." She places a lingering kiss to the girls cheek to make sure she gets the point across, "my girlfriend." Cooper is the definition of surprised. But soon enough, just like every other guy who finds out that they are more than friends, a smirk envelops his features. Boys never grow up.

"Nice work Brooke."

"I know, she's beautiful right?" She's looking at Haley but talking to him. Before he can respond a certain redhead walks up to them. All three girls had been avoiding her like the plague all week but she always seems to claw her way into their lives.

"I thought I smelled tuna," Brooke mumbles under her breath causing Peyton to choke back a laugh. "I suppose that depends on your definition of beautiful," she says looking the blonde up and down. Immediately filled with anger Brooke takes a step toward her but Haley's grip pulls her back. She makes a move again but what stops her this time is the look on her girlfriends face. Brooke narrows her eyes, "fine." Her voice is angry but Haley knows it's misplaced.

Looking entirely too uncomfortable by the whole situation, Haley decides to spare the poor uncle Cooper with a small wave and pulls Brooke away from the situation that could get out of hand very quickly. But they were stopped in their tracks by 3 words, "good girl, Brooke." The brunette shuts her eyes tight and takes a deep breath trying her best to stay her anger. When she lets out her breath she turns slowly with a devious smile playing at her lips. "You know, now that the black eye has healed there is nothing to distract people from the ugly all over your face. Being the _good _girl that I am, I could help you with that problem."

For the first time since they met the redhead they have found her speechless. A rare but beautiful sight they will all carry to their graves. Turning on heel with her head held high, Brooke leads the trio as far away from the fuming redhead as possible.

When she feels that she's a safe distance Brooke drops her act and lets the anger go in a frustrated scream bringing the unwanted gazes of all partygoers within earshot. Peyton laughs at the outburst and reaction of the rest of the teens while Haley tries to calm her girlfriend down.

"God! I am so tired of this stupid 'war' I've found myself in. I seriously don't know what I ever did to make her hate me so much." She shrugs away from Haley's touch to angry for consolation. "I think it's more about what you didn't do," Peyton adds in thoughtfully. Immediately Haley shoots her a pointed glance silently telling her to shut up.

This interaction does not go unseen by the brunette. "Okay, I'm so sick of this inside," she motions franticly between the two blondes, "whatever you two have going on right now. Tell me!"

They share a look debating the right decision, one that seems to have been won out by Peyton when Haley sighs in defeat. She turns to Brooke, "do you seriously not know? I have a hard time believing _you_, of all people, cant tell."

"I second that. It is kind of weird that you don't already know," Peyton adds in.

"KNOW WHAT?" Brooke demands exasperated by all the secrecy. "Tell me now. Or I will never speak to you again," she points to Peyton before turning to Haley. "And I will never have sex with you again." Both girls start laughing only serving to enrage Brooke even more. "If your going to resort to threats you have to pick something you can follow through with," Haley says in between her laughter.

Brooke only scowls, in no mood for this. She wants answers. Under that look the two girls cease laughing realizing the seriousness in the other girls usually soft expression. "Okay then," Peyton says slowly. "I'm just gonna go. Have fun with that Hales." She turns a walks away quickly earning an evil eye from the shorter blonde.

Finally turning back to meet her girlfriend's gaze she smiles awkwardly. Brooke only rolls her eyes, "well?"

A soft smile graces Haley's lips as she reached up to run a soothing hand down the brunettes arm. "Sweetie, she likes you."

"No Haley if she liked me we wouldn't be having this problem. She _hates_ me," she points out obviously.

"Does she?" Haley asks pointedly. Brooke's expression twists into one of confusion. "Were you not just there," she points in the direction they had just come. "I think that made it pretty clear that she hates me. Did you hear what she said to me?"

"No Brooke, I heard what she said to me. You just jumped in."

"Fine. But what about cheerleading?" her voice is thick with anger clouding her judgment. Haley comes to the conclusion that this is the reason Brooke was so blind to the obvious in the first place.

"Right. How did the fight start again?" her voice trails off hoping to lead Brooke in the right direction. Haley watches as Brooke starts to connect the dots, "she doesn't hate you Brooke, she hates me. She _likes_ you. Has since day one." Realization hits her face and Haley gives her a moment to let the information sink in.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later and Haley is still sober while Brooke is thoroughly drunk. They are playing the infamous 'I never' which is the reason why Brooke is drunk while everyone else is only buzzed.<p>

"Okay, I never had sex with a blonde," says a voice Brooke realizes belongs to one of the cheerleaders who betrayed her. A bunch of people take a drink. Rachel is next. "I never had sex with a blonde woman," she says looking directly at Brooke who is scowling back at her. She (along with Nathan and Skills) takes a shot. Everyone starts cheering and Haley hides behind her girlfriend who is currently sitting in her lap.

"I never was a complete bitch to someone that I have feelings for," Payton says directly speaking to the redhead who is no longer smiling. She takes a shot along with most of the group, excluding Haley and Skills.

Its Haley's turn, "I never traded sexual favors to get my way." Almost all the girls take a drink and Brooke picks up her cup. "Its like you're all against me," she says pointing an accusing finger to everyone in the circle. She can't seem to remember any time where she didn't have to take a shot.

She reluctantly pours the alcohol down her throat and realizes it's her turn. "I never," she slurs trying her best to think of something she never did. After spending much too long she gives up. "I can't think of anything," she confesses causing most of the group to laugh. "Babe, maybe its time you stop playing this game. You seem to be winning," Haley says to her playfully.

Brooke turns around and stares at her through lidded eyes. "Maybe you're right. I'm sleepy," she replies. With a laugh she gets up taking Brooke with her and grabs the girl before she can fall forward. "Okay, we're just going to get you to go lay down." Haley turns to Nathan with a pleading look, "Can we use your room?"

Nathan looks up with an all to pleased smirk, "of course, anything for you Hales." This got a sneer from Brooke, a guilty look from Haley, and a suspicious one from Peyton. As Nathan hands her the key he makes sure to hold it in a way that ensures she'll have a lingering touch. "Yeah, thanks," she deadpans.

Turning back to her girlfriend she pulls an arm around her shoulder and starts to led the girl up the stairs. This is no simple task and everyone seems to be watcher her. With much effort she finally gets the girl into the room.

She tries her best to lay the nearly unconscious girl on the bed nicely but Brooke fails to let her go, taking the blonde with her. Laying side by side looking into each others eyes, Brooke begins to absentmindedly trace the outlines of Haley's features.

"You're so pretty." It's a throaty whisper that Haley needs to strain to hear. "Not as pretty as you," she argues. A soft smile graces the inebriated girl before it is replaced with an uncertain one. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that," Haley replies without missing a beet. "I don't know," Brooke says as she contemplates the thought, "its just that sometimes I don't think I deserve you."

Haley takes Brooke's hand in her own, "sometimes I feel the same way." With those few choice words all of Brookes insecurities are left behind. "Would you love me if I wasn't pretty?" Haley is caught off guard but manages a nod in response. "What if I was fat?"

"Baby, I would love you no matter what."

"I think I might be drunk," she says moving a bit closer to the blonde. "I think so too," Haley agrees with a small laugh.

"You smell good," Brooke says nuzzling up to the shorter girls neck. Ever so gently Brooke begins to suck at the perfect skin that is so close to her lips. Too caught up in the moment Haley does nothing to stop her as she moves from her neck to her lips. The kiss is messy, almost sloppy, proving the girls intoxication.

But once her hand starts to slide up her shirt that's when Haley takes action. Quickly stopping the brunette's hand in its tracks she pulls away from the kiss with an amused expression on her face. "Brooke, are you trying to seduce me?"

The brunette fails miserably while trying her best in her drunken stupor to seem sexy. "Is it working?"

"No," the blonde says trying to suppress a laugh.

"Why not?" Brooke asks with that childish grin. "Well for one, the entire school saw us come up here together," Haley states but decides to persist after seeing the look on Brookes face that shows just how much that particular fact doesn't bother her. "And two, we are not having sex in Nathans bed."

At this, Brooke's expression contorts into a perplexed one as she takes in her surroundings, seemingly for the first time. "Why are we in Nathan's room?" she slurs confusion laced in her tone.

"Because your _life experiences_ has betrayed you in the game 'I never' leaving you so drunk you can't stand straight," Haley retorts with humor in her voice.

"I know that. But why aren't we at my house?"

"Because, it's too far and everyone has had a couple of drinks."

"We could just walk," Brooke replies obviously causing Haley to giggle. "That would take hours and quite frankly you wouldn't last more than two minutes walking. I barley got you up the stairs." Brooke snuggles up closely to her girlfriend cherishing the warmth emanating from her body. "You're so silly, my house is only a few doors down," the brunette whispers as she finally succumbs to her slumber.

Haley begins to stroke her hair wondering exactly how drunk the girl had to be to think her house was only a few doors down.

* * *

><p>When Brooke awoke she looked at the clock to find that it was well after midnight. As soon as she stood she realized she was still drunk, although not as much as before. Taking in her surroundings she wondered exactly what she was doing in Nathan's room. Sighing at her lack of memory she proceeds to walk out the door towards the laughter she heard downstairs.<p>

Gripping to the railing she looked around to see a bunch of passed out teens and a few of the stragglers who always remained late after their parties. Walking up to the window she was able to pick out both hers and Peyton's car, glad that they didn't leave her, she set out in search of her best friend and girlfriend.

She found Peyton laughing with a group of people she had never met before. Immediately she fell into the girls lap and let out a groan. The consequences of drinking were starting to creep up on her. "How are you feeling?" Peyton asks in that annoyingly condescending tone of hers.

Brooke mumbled out a complaint that used quite a bit of colorful words, only serving to add to the blonde's amusement. "Where is that tutor of mine?" the brunette asked suddenly aware that she didn't see her girlfriend yet.

Peyton looked a little confused as she responded, "I don't know, I haven't seen her in a while." Brooke regretfully removed herself from the comfortable cushion that was her best friend, deciding it would be best to make sure the blonde was all right before she was unable to do so.

After checking the entire house she started to get rather worried, before she caught a glimpse of the girl through a window on the second story. Relief filled her as she walked towards the outside porch.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you." But as she rounds the corner she takes notice to the entire scene before her. Nathan is there, sitting dangerously close to her girlfriend with that smug look on his face. Peyton said she hadn't seen her in a while, so that means she's been sitting out here with him all this time. Probably gazing at the stars while having an intimate conversation while Brooke was lying unconscious in the assholes bed.

"Right. I'm just," Brooke points in the direction of the house with a humorless laugh. "I'm just gonna go." Haley starts to get up to go with her but is stopped by Brookes raised hand signaling for her not to move. "Just stay Haley, you look comfortable." The evident bite in her tone brining a hurt look to the other girls face.

"Brooke wait," she tries to call out but it's to late. Brooke has disappeared back into the house. "Damn it," she says as her head falls into her hands. Nathan puts an arm around her Haley lets him pull her into his body finding comfort in his muscular form that is so different from the body she is used to being against. "I guess Brooke can't handle a little competition."

"What?" she pulls away from him after those words are said. That superior look on his face makes her want to hit him. "Come on Haley. She doesn't deserve you, she isn't good enough for you."

"And let me guess you are, right?" She stands up furiously pushing away any remaining physical contact between the two. "There is no competition Nathan, she's already won. I love her," she says trying to bide her anger.

"If you're so sure, then what are you still doing here with me?" His words cut through the tutor like a knife. What was she still doing here? Taking a step back she tries to think of the reason why. "I'm- I," she stutters out unable to complete the sentence.

"Exactly." Nathan moves to stop her from running away from him, "you know just as well an I do that there are feelings here. And guess what Haley, so does Brooke. You need to make a choice."

If she was at a loss for words before now she is dumbstruck now. Ripping her arm away she runs back into the house looking for any escape. Her eyes are stinging and her body feels hot. Suddenly she wished she hadn't drank anything after Brooke went upstairs. She is stopped short of the door by a hand pulling her back. Instinctually, afraid that the hand belonged to Nathan, she pulled away.

After turning back to see that it was Peyton she collapsed into her. Wishing that she didn't have to use her girlfriend's best friend as a source of comfort. Wishing that she still had her best friend. But he was long gone, moved to another town, unable to bare the shame he now held.

"What's wrong?" Peyton repeated after she hadn't responded the first time. Haley realized she was crying and pulled away wiping angrily at her tears, trying to best to hide them. She had no right to be crying, this whole thing was her fault anyway.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked realizing she needs to find her as soon as possible. "Haley what happened? First Brooke stomps off and now you're crying." Peyton is only trying to help her but the tutor is confused and lost in her own head.

"Where is she Peyton?" Her anger doesn't go unnoticed by the other blonde but Peyton only sighs in defeat. "She left."

"What? You let her drive? How could you? She was drinking," Haley replies immediately, shocked that the supposed 'best friend' would allow something so reckless to take place.

"Of course not, I have her keys." Every time Peyton opens her mouth, with her futile answers, she causes Haley's anger level to rise.

"Okay Peyton," she starts of slowly in an attempt to get the girl to understand the importance, "I need to find her. Where did she go?" she pinched her nose in frustration trying her best to keep from snapping at the artist. "She probably went to her parents beach house. We always crash there after one of Nathan's parties," the blonde replies quickly relieving Haley of some of her worry. Suddenly the conversation she had with her drunken girlfriend earlier made sense. She was, until now, unaware of the existence of a beach house.

"Can you take me there?" Haley doesn't wait for an answer before basically dragging the other girl out the door. "Sure thing Haley. I would love to. No problem at all," Payton mumbles under her breath sarcastically as she leads Haley down the road to Brookes beach house.

Once Haley spotted Brooke sitting on the front porch deep in thought and quickened her pace. Sensing that the lovers needed time alone, Peyton turned around and made her way back to Nathans house, much to Haley's relief.

"Hey," the blonde says once in her girlfriend's sight, pulling Brooke out of her thoughts. "Hey," she replies awkwardly while Haley sits next to her.

"I didn't know you had a beach house," Haley offers trying to break the tension. "My parents," Brooke answers simply, never turning her gaze towards the other girl. A silence falls over the two and it is anything but comfortable.

After a long while of waiting for an opening Haley decides to bite the bullet. "We were just talking."

"I know," Brooke replies with no emotion.

"Nothing more, nothing less," Haley elaborates receiving the same apathetic reply.

"We've never fought before," Haley says trying to get a reaction from the girl.

"We aren't fighting," the brunette replies still distant. "Then do you mind telling me what this is? You're barely acknowledging my existence." Brooke says nothing and another uncomfortable silence falls over them.

Haley decides to try a different tactic after realizing she isn't getting through with anger. "You were past out and Peyton was with those guys. I didn't know anyone else Brooke." The pleading nature in her voice broke through Brookes attempt at being callous. When she finally makes eye contact, Haley notices the bloodshot eyes that are glistening with fresh tears threatening to spill over.

Pulling her girlfriend into an embrace she can feel as the tears flow freely. Guilt washes over her. After a while Brooke pulls back and Haley looks away, not sure if she can handle looking into those hurt eyes once more.

Noticing that Haley is purposefully avoiding her gaze Brooke cant help but be worried of the answer she is going to receive after she asks the question that has been burning on her mind for a while now. "I know that you are tutoring Nathan, and that tonight at the party it was innocent. But I hate this feeling Hales. I hate being insecure. So I am going to ask you this once, and then I am never going to bring it up again okay?"

Haley nods for her to continue. It seems like a lifetime before Brooke finally continues, "Do I have something to worry about between the two of you?"

"Of course not. I love you Brooke," she says as convincingly as possible. Only she isn't sure who it is she is trying to convince, Brooke or herself. Deciding that she can't take the look Brooke is giving her she leans in to kiss her, but this time it's different somehow. She isn't sure what it is but she can feel it.

Even in her slightly still inebriated state, Brooke heard the hesitation in her voice as she answered her and felt the emptiness of her kiss. It was then she realized that for the first time, Haley lied.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry Casey. I know you wanted a Brooke breakdown, but I couldn't do it. I tried. Honestly, I did. But I hate making Brooke seem so weak.


	13. Breaking the girl

WARNING: This chapter is pretty bad, not gonna lie. And its seriously short. Sorry but I literally wrote the entire thing on my phone during class today. Haha Im just posting it up already while I debate on exactly how I want the next chapter to turn out…

Chapter title is a Red Hot Chili Peppers song.

* * *

><p>Awkward. That is what their relationship had turned into ever since the night of the party. A string of uncomfortable silences held together by a lot of small talk.<p>

Brooke is hurt and Haley is confused. Both are too stubborn to talk about it so instead they actively avoid each other.

This is exactly what Brooke is doing during lunch. Sitting alone far away from everyone, absentmindedly pushing her food around while trying her best not to think of a certain blonde.

She is interrupted by someone sitting down, rather loudly so as to make their presence known, across from her. Looking up to find Rachel she turns back to her food she is pretending to eat.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Rachel asks curtly. Brooke looks up, ready with a sarcastic retort, but it dies on her lips. She is in no mood for these games. Instead she mange's a simple, "don't know."

"Trouble in paradise?" the question wasn't said as backhanded as most of the things that come out of her mouth are. Brooke just shrugs trying (and failing) to ignore her existence.

"Was there something you wanted Rachel? Or are you just here to ruin my peaceful silence?" whatever shivery they had was now gone.

"Actually I did," the redhead states while placing her folded hands on the table and clearing her throat as if this were a business proposition. "The squad is terrible. Really, really terrible." Brooke smiles smugly glad that they are suffering for their betrayal. "They wanted to ask you to come back. But I thought I should be the one to do it since I was the reason you left in the first place."

"No thanks," Brooke says in a singsong voice happy to be able to stick it to them just as they did to her. "I have no interest in being part of a squad who doesn't know where there loyalty lies."

Rachel sighs looking away trying to think of something that will change the brunettes mind. "They didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. And they definitely didn't mean for you to leave. I wanted to apologize for how that day turned out as well."

Brooke looks at her pointedly, "well? Go on then."

"Oh. That kind of was the apology," the redhead says with a slight blush creeping up.

Brooke scoffs, "of course it was. You can leave now Rachel, we're done."

"Fine," rolling her eyes, the redhead decides to swallow her pride and say what Brooke wants to hear. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean them; well, I didn't mean some of it. I guess I was... you know," she stops talking hoping that was enough but by the look on Brookes face she knows it wasn't. "Jealous," she mumbles out just loud enough for Brooke to hear.

Spotting Haley out of the corner of her eye she quickly ducks her head down. The sudden movement not going unnoticed by Rachel. "Who are you hiding from?" she asks suspiciously with an evil smile on her face.

She turns to look who it is and finds Haley walking with Nathan to a table. "Wow, you're actually avoiding her. That's never good," she states with a solemn tone to her voice that is usually laced with sarcasm. "I think I'm gonna go," as she starts to get up she is stopped by Brookes hand. With a raised eyebrow she moves back to a seated position.

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke says hesitantly.

"Sure. Why not," the redhead replies with a wave of her hand, "whatever dignity I had left was lost a few minutes ago anyway."

Rachel was happy to see that she could bring a smile to the other girls face. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Frankly, she was beautiful no matter what, but she was especially pretty when her dimples were evident.

"So if you like me, then that means..." Brooke trails off hoping the other girl will get her gist. "That I like girls? Yes," Rachel answers obviously.

"Okay then," Brooke says with a small smile. The girl is blunt, she likes it. "Have you ever been in a relationship with one?"

"Yeah I had a girlfriend once," she replies thoughtfully.

"What happened?" Brooke asks quietly aware that this may be a touchy subject.

"Well, she was manipulative and a cheater and it was horrible when it ended. But when we were together and happy she made me feel like I was the only person in the world."

Feeling guilty for bringing up bad memories, Brooke tries to steer the conversation away from the ex girlfriend. "Why is it so hard? A week ago everything was perfect and now we are hardly even talking."

"Well nothing worth having comes easy," Rachel replies in a prophetic tone. But this wasn't the answer Brooke was looking for so she felt compelled to elaborate.

"Is this the first time for you?" Rachel questions receiving a nod in response.

Rachel lifts her head to study Brooke while deciding exactly how she was going to continue. "How long? I've heard its been a little over a month, but I bet you were keeping it a secret for a while right?"

Brooke thinks back to exactly how long ago she walked into that cafe, "it's been about 3 months."

"Do you love her?" the redhead asks gritting her teeth for the answer she knows she doesn't want to hear. "More than anything in the world," Brooke replies without missing a beet.

Rachel forces a smile out. "The thing about girls is, they make it so easy to fall in love with them. They are so beautiful and soft. They know how to touch you to make you feel things you never have before. They are kind hearted by nature and they always say the right thing. They are able to get inside your head like no one else can and know how you feel or what you're thinking."

Nodding in agreement, Brooke urges for the other girl to continue. "But what you have to remember is that because of all this, they can hurt you the worst. They know exactly what button to push and what to say to hurt you the worst. They can be your best friend or your worst enemy."

"Haley isn't the manipulative type," Rachel says biting her tongue to keep from saying something bad about the girl, "so what is this about?"

Nodding her head in the direction of her girlfriend Brooke points out the guy sitting next to her, "its about Nathan."

"You think she's cheating on you," it sounded more like a statement then a question but Brooke felt implied to answer anyway.

"No," she sys before thinking of a way to rephrase that. "Not physically anyway."

"Oh. You think she likes him?" This time it sounded like a question so Brooke pointed in their direction. As if on cue, as soon as Rachel turns her head, Haley starts laughing along with Nathan and runs her hand down the length of his arm. "Ahh, I see your dilemma."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Brooke asks desperately.

"Oh, I don't know how to help you there," she says raising her hands is defeat. "I've never dealt with the non-physical stuff before. My ex was a psychotic bitch who I'm pretty sure never even loved me. But she sure was good in bed," she tacks on at the end causing both girls to laugh.

"You know, when you're not trying so hard to be a complete skitch, you can be a pretty decent person," Brooke says reaching over to place a hand on Rachel's, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want to ruin my reputation." she places a finger to her chin as she reconsiders. "On second thought, go ahead tell whoever you want. They wont believe you anyway."

She gets up with a conspicuous smirk and starts walking away. She turns back only long enough to say, "see you at practice afterschool Capt."

Brooke rolls her eyes as Rachel all but runs away, not giving the brunette a chance to decline again.

* * *

><p>After Rachel had left Brooke looked back to Haley who had apparently been looking at her, for god knows how long. But judging by the look on her face it had probably been a while.<p>

She got up to leave knowing that Haley would follow. Once she reaches the parking lot Haleys hand stops her. "Where are you going?" the blonde asks in that innocent voice of hers.

Wrenching herself out of the blondes grasp, Brooke continues walking towards the car. Haley follows closely behind, afraid to let the girl go off on her own. When Brooke gets in the car she slams her door and turns to find Haley getting in as well. Huffing in exasperation she turns to the blonde and politely asks her to leave, but she doesn't move.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Haley, maybe Nathan needs more tutoring. Or perhaps another lunch date?" The animosity in her voice stings and almost immediately Haleys amenity turns spiteful. "That's what this is about?" she asks incredulously. "It was lunch Brooke, and you were no where to be found."

"That's because you didn't look," Brooke screams back.

"No, its because you were hiding. You've been avoiding me!" Her accusations are true and they both know it. "Im not like you, I haven't been friendly with the entire student body! Nathan was the only person I knew so I sat with him. Why is that again? That's right, because you ran off my best friend!" As soon as the words left her lips Haley regretted them. The look on Brookes face alone made her feel horrible.

"You're unbelievable! How can you blame me for that?"

"I-I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said that." Haleys voice is pleading. "It had to come from somewhere. You blame me for Lucas. You call me a whore, a_gain._ Why are you even with me if you think so little of me?"

Before Haley even has a chance to answer Brooke stops her. "Get out," she orders referring to the fact that Haley is still in her car. "I didn't mean it!" Haley says once more hoping that Brooke would see the truth in her words.

"GET OUT." She realizes Haley isn't going to leave when she receives no response. "Fine," Brooke states angrily before starting the car and taking off.

* * *

><p>I just realized that I have like over 70 reviews. Do you know how fucking cool that is? I'm so stoked. So, to say thanks, I've decided to respond to anyone that has ever reviewed, ever. (In no particular order)<p>

Lx – You were my first reviewer EVER! I never did see you again, or maybe you used a different name, or maybe you realized how terrible this ended up being ha. Blah blah. Anyways I hope you are still reading. Just remember your number 1!

Baley-fo-life – One of my most loyal reviewers. I swear you make me laugh every time. Yes, I know Haley is irritating now. But the people wanted drama and I couldn't make Brooke the 'cheater' so to speak. That's so not a Brooke thing to do, ya know? I hope I don't disappoint too much. And btw if you have any requests just let me know and I'll totally do it. Your one of my favs!

MiguelCC51 – I sent you a PM a while ago and lets just count that toward this... whatever this is. I'm not sure what this is called but I see other people doing it all the time. Haha is there a word for what this is? I'm rambling now. Anyway I can't say it here because the others might read it… (and we wouldn't want them getting jealous now would we?)

CaseyJr – You already know that I love you. But thanks again for always reviewing. Seriously, I appreciate it. Also, I expect to be seeing a sequel to your Brachel story sometime. I don't care if it's a month or a year or a fucking decade, but I demand one. Or I will hunt you down, tie you to a bed, and force you to write it. (I think that may have been a movie.) But I will do it!

P.S. I swear I'm not usually this creepy. I just miss the Brachel. You've forced me to create my own. And it seems some people might not like the idea of Brooke cheating on Haley with that beautiful redhead.

Parker Lee Erikson - Where have you been dude? What's going on with your story? I am dying here. Also, just because were friends now doesn't excuse you from reviewing. Hehe

CW – Ahh, another anonymous one-timer. That's all right. I still love yo face! I hope your still reading.

Othlvr16 – Yeah, I just took a look at your profile and realized you have like 61 stories. You make me feel like a slacker. Seriously, wow. You are a hardcore writer with real talent. I was reading a few of your stories for a while but I had to stop because I just don't have the time. For me it's either read or write. But once I find myself with spare time you know that 'Back to Me" is going to be the first story I get on.

Anonymous reviewer that left no name and nothing but a request to update – I did. Hope your still reading. =]

'.19 – First off, I love your name. Very sexy. I'm glad you enjoy feisty Haley as well, although she has turned into a kind of pussy lately huh? Sorry bout that. Ill try and get old Haley back.

Sara1287 (also known as sara when you don't actually sign in) – I just want you to know that I truly appreciate your reviews. They never fail to make me laugh. Seriously, I don't know if you're doing it on purpose or if you're just naturally hilarious but EVERY time I see your name on this site I crack up. Always the same 4 words, not only in my story but I've seen you on others as well, and it honestly is funny. I don't know why, I guess I'm just weird, but I find you to be a very entertaining reviewer. Also, if you think I'm being sarcastic and a bitch you should know that I'm so dead serious. I really do like you. I bet you are a fun person to hang out with. Hahaha still laughing.

BeesLikeTooBuzz – Since you like the Naley, then I'm guessing that you are one of the few that has liked my recent chapters. If not, then I guess I really am screwed. Haha hope your still reading and that you don't hate it too much.

Seddieconnection –I saw your name on one of the Waldsen stories that I'm reading. Don't know why I thought that was a relevant thing to say, but I went ahead and said it anyway…

Thank you for reviewing like you do. I appreciate the consistency. Very cool of you. It does boost my ego, so you may want to turn it down a bit because my head is getting a little big. I'm only kidding, please don't stop it might make me sad.

Anonymous reviewer who said to work and update – That did not happen, sorry. But I'm updating now so… there's that. I hope you like.

Anonymous reviewer who said 'awesome update' – Thank you, you are awesome. (I can just tell these things)

Mizattitude – Thank you for the review. Its always awesome to get them from writers. I will wait as patiently as possible for your update. Also for anyone reading this who isn't mizattitude, you should check out her story 'Something new Something different' because its way better then mine. We need to band together and get her to update!

BDavis4eva – I'm glad you liked the sex scene. I was a little nervous but I guessed it turned out pretty hot. That probably took me forever to write because I simply do not have that good of an imagination and I had to look up a bunch of stuff. Haha. So I guess I owe a little credit to Google and whoever created lesbian sex blogs.

Lolo612 – I'm glad you can't wait for the drama; I hope you don't change your mind once you see what's in store. I may have gone a little overboard but I can't help it. At first I thought writing drama would be hard, but now that I've started I realize I love it. A monster has been born and I can't control it. It spends all day thinking of drama.

P.S. I feel inclined to tell you that in Hawaii the term 'lolo' is slang for idiot. If you already knew that and did it on propose then I give you props. But just remember you're awesome either way.

FriendlyGirl333 – I'm glad you enjoyed the sex scene. I love reading other peoples scenes so I thought that I would contribute to the smut on this site. I do love corrupting America's youth. Also, its nice to know that you would punch someone for me. I would punch her (I assume it was a her) myself if I only knew who it was. Oh well... Anyways, thanks for the review that was cool of you.

Mony19 – My newest reviewer! Thanks for taking the time it really means a lot. That review you left made me laugh. You are very astute. That is exactly what I was hoping people would understand about Haley, so they wouldn't be too mad at me. A lot of people wanted drama so when I was trying to think of something I figured that with this being Haley's first real relationship she should be the one to screw it up, besides Brooke isn't a cheater and Haley has been proven to be. Anyways I'm just glad that one person got it. *sighs in relief* Also, I just took a look at your profile and in the interest of making you jealous (j/k well, mostly) I wanted to tell you that I worked on the Lost set for the last 3 seasons (because I'm a film major at UH). I didn't really get to know Emilie de Ravin but I did spend a while with Josh Holloway and he is actually a really nice guy. Just thought you should know that you have great taste. But in the end Elizabeth Mitchell was by far the coolest person on set, and probably one of the best actress'.


	14. All apologies

Another quicky.

Hahaha…quicky.

Chapter title is a Nirvana song. Buuuut that's another one you should already know. If not, your cool points just dropped drastically. If I am insulting you... then good! Because that means you have horrible taste in music.

* * *

><p>Brooke skidded to a stop in her driveway, threw the gear into park, and slammed the door shut once she got out. "Will you just talk to me," Haley yelled as she too got out of the car.<p>

Saying nothing, the brunette fumbled with her keys to try and get the door open as quick as possible. She was so angry that her hands were shaking making it near impossible to get the door open. "God damn fucking son of a bitch," she yelled furiously at her keys that had somehow slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground, unable to form coherent thoughts.

With her chest heaving and fingernails digging into her palms, she closed her eyes and tried to control the breaths that were coming far to quickly, while ignoring whatever it was that the other girl was saying to her. She picked her keys up slowly and carefully open the lock to step into her house.

Haley was surprised to find the door slammed in her face as she tried to walk in after her girlfriend. With a bitter laugh she opened the door and walked in to find Brooke slamming things around in the kitchen.

After what felt like a very long time to be slamming things around Brooke fell to the floor and sat there examining the nail she just broke. Sensing that Brooke had finally calmed Haley went to join her.

"I'm sorry," Haley offered sheepishly. Brooke made no move to acknowledge her. "I didn't mean it," after leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder she continues, "I don't know why I said it. I was just angry." Haley had grown solemn while she spoke but still the brunette continued to ignore her.

After a long silence Haley whispers, "I love you." It was said so innocently that Brooke had no chance. Losing her resolve, she wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her close.

"Can you please say something?" Haley begs, "I hate this, I hate fighting with you. I just want things to go back to the way they were." She moves herself so she is entirely in Brookes lap. Wrapping herself around the brunette she starts to place gentle kisses to the girls shoulder, working her way up to her neck.

Still angry, Brooke does not melt into her kisses as she once would have. Instead she debates the reason for them. This was something she used to do when she was trying to distract a guy. She would use sex as a weapon and she couldn't help but wonder if Haley was manipulative enough to do something like that.

She can feel Haley's tears mixed in with her kisses. "Please say something." The hopelessness in her voice allows Brooke to decide that this was innocent. Haley simply isn't capable of being so devious, at least she hoped to god that was the fact.

"Please? I love you." She sounds so desperate that it is physically painful for Brooke to hear. It feels as if someone was twisting a knife in her heart. She pulls the girl away from her, just far enough so that she can wipe her tears. When she looks into those glistening eyes she momentarily forgets why she got angry in the first place.

As Brooke sat there a hundred different things went through her mind. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. This happened quite a few times until she finally blurted out, "sometimes I hate you." Taking a figurative step back she tried to retrace exactly what thoughts led to that outburst.

She closes her eyes while shaking her head to clear to thoughts. "I don't hate you." With a sad smile she reaches up to wipe a fresh tear that had fallen on Haley's red cheeks. "I love you, so much. But you drive me so crazy sometimes. Do you even know how frustrating it is to see the person you love most flirting with someone else?" The question was rhetorical. "And then you say these things to me, and it hurts, because you're the one saying them!"

Getting the feeling that it's her turn to talk Haley speaks up. "I didn't mean them, you have to believe me." Placing a hand to Brooke's chest she leaned in and kissed her softly. "I want to fix this. Just tell me how."

Over come with an intense feeling that she could not describe, Brooke returned the kiss with fury. It was somewhere between agony and desire, a type of fervor Brooke had never felt before. She was still hurt but she wanted to feel better so she went about it the only way she knew how, using the quick fix that was sex.

Haley turned her body so she could wrap her legs around the brunette tightly. Never wanting to let go she held on to her position as Brooke stood up. With a strength that she never knew the girl had, Brooke had gotten herself to a standing position with Haley still attached to her.

This time was different from the others. The kiss was hard and bruising. Her hands were rough as they picked her up, gripping more tightly than necessary. But even Brooke was surprised at the force she used to slam Haley against the wall. With their mouths still attached, Brooke muffled the noise the blonde had made at the sudden contact.

Pushing their bodies closer together Brooke found that she no longer needed her hands to keep Haley up. The tutor's hands were in Brooke's soft locks before they were ripped away and pinned to the wall behind her. If possible their kisses became even more violent. They could hardly even be called kisses at this point. It was like Brooke was trying to transfer the pain she felt; like she was devouring whatever sense of happy the girl had left, replacing it with her own chagrin.

Haley could taste blood but she didn't say anything. She let Brooke have her way in hopes that this might help somehow. Maybe Brooke just needed to get her anger out and after this was over Brooke would be fine again. But Haley was a smart girl and she knew, deep down, that this wouldn't help anything. It would probably only make things worse. But still she didn't stop her. She couldn't. She couldn't deny Brooke at the moment that she looked most vulnerable; after all it was her fault.

Somehow Brooke had managed to shimmy a hand between their bodies and pushed the blondes panties aside. For the first time she entered the girl roughly causing Haley to groan out in surprise. Without even a moment to give the girl time to adjust she began thrusting into her, fast and hard so that Haley's body was constantly being slammed back into the wall behind her.

It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. It had never been like this before; the sex between the two of them had always been sweet. Even when they were playing their games the actual act itself was always loving. It was called making love after all, but this was entirely different. It was angry and rough, no love could be found here. It was then that Haley realized she was being fucked.

There was nothing romantic about this but at the same time it was enticing in another way. Although it wasn't the affectionate intimacy she was used to, it was almost better. She couldn't do this all the time but she wouldn't be opposed to it ever happening again. It was so intense and passionate.

Lost in thought, Haley was brought back to reality with an exceptionally deep thrust. She bit at Brookes shoulder to silence herself. It hurt in the best possible way. They say the best pleasure is pain, now she understands it. Feeling herself getting close she placed a trail of fiery kisses to Brookes ear. "I love you," she whispered somehow knowing and desiring the reaction those words would cause.

Angrier then before, Brooke pushed Haley's head away from her with a hand wrapped lightly around her throat. She began to thrust even harder, quickly pushing the girl over the edge. She encased the girl's mouth with her own, not allowing her to scream out. The blonde would take this in silence.

When it was over Brooke removed her hand and let Haley down from their embrace. She smiled deviously at the wince the sudden movement caused. Without a word she turned and left, leaving behind a disheveled blonde.

This didn't fix anything; it was more like a Band-Aid to their problems. They both knew it and they both accepted it. But it was better than nothing.

The rest of the day had gone by slowly. They were walking on eggshells around each other. When night fell Haley was stopped from leaving when Brooke told her to spend the night. This would be the first time since Nathans party. It was a relief to climb in bed with her girlfriend, a step in the right direction.

They were both lying uncomfortably on opposite sides of the bed unable to fall asleep. "Are we still fighting," Haley says tactlessly trying to break the silence. Brooke reaches over and pulls Haley to her entangling their limbs. "No. I love you too much to keep fighting."

"Good," Haley replies with a sigh of relief, "I hate fighting."

"I'm back on the squad," Brooke says awkwardly trying to change the subject after a long pause.

"So that's what you and Rachel were talking about during lunch?" Haley asked thoughtfully receiving a nod in return.

"You guys are friends now?" Her voice was anxious and proved the fear she held as she awaited the answer. "No, I just hate her a little less," Brooke replied nonchalantly. The blonde nodded slowly in a slight state of panic as she thought over the unholy union that could be their friendship.

Coming to the conclusion that she could do nothing about it she accepted her fate. This must be her punishment for having any sort of feelings for that stupid Scott. Because even though Brooke doesn't know it yet, that hatred she has for the redhead is nothing more then sexual tension.

Haley was worried that in the end she would be no competition against Rachel. From what she heard, the girl was well versed in the female body. If she didn't actually like Brooke there would be no problem, but she is afraid that with this new wrench (named Nathan) thrown into their relationship, Rachel might be the consolation that Brooke is looking for.

Grabbing on tightly she kissed Brooke to remind her about their love. "I wont see Nathan anymore," she promised before returning to the kiss. Brooke pulled her away and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, but I don't think that will fix anything." She placed her forehead against the blondes and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are the first person I ever loved, but I'm your first everything, Hales." Haley smiled softly at the return of her nickname. "This is all new to you, you just have to figure it out. And when you do, Ill still be here. I would wait a thousand lifetimes for you because I'm going to love you forever Haley James, nothing can ever change that."

All of her fears were wiped away as Brooke repeated the promise she made the night Haley had given herself to her. She moved as close as possible into Brookes embrace and a sudden soothing tranquility fell over her. This was a step forward, a step towards fixing everything.

* * *

><p>So I think I prefer the short updates. I promise if they are shorter they will come more often. Or maybe they will go back to being long. If any one thing is known about me, it's that I am one inconsistent mother fucker. Just take a look at my writing style, I think thats changed a half dozen times already. ha<p> 


	15. No place to hide

Ahhh… 45 minutes of pressing the refresh button and I have finally pre-ordered my iPhone 4s. I know this means nothing to you but I am an apple whore (or just a whore) so I'm suuuper excided.

Chapter title is a Korn song..

* * *

><p>As Haley came into sight of the track field she saw Brooke standing atop the bleachers barking orders through a megaphone. Laughing the entire way, she finally reached Brooke and pulled her down to a seated position next to her.<p>

Happy to see the blonde, Brooke leaned in to kiss her mumbling a 'hello' on the way. When Haley pulled away the cheerleader moved to nibble on her cheek affectionately causing the girl to giggle.

"Ugh, get a room!" Rachel yelled as she ran past the two.

Brooke quickly got back up and shouted through her megaphone, "what was that Gatina? You wanted an extra mile? Well, if you insist. Everyone, you can thank Rachel for that extra 4 laps. Enjoy!" A collective groan animosity could be heard throughout the field as everyone sarcastically 'thanked' Rachel for her contribution.

Brooke sat back down delighted at the reaction of the team; at this rate they would all hate the redhead. "Somebody is in a good mood," the blonde stated turning in her seat so that she was facing the other girl.

"Yup. If they want me back as captain they are going to have to work for it. Its so much fun," she starts clapping as her smile grows, "I gave them 5 miles to run with an impossible time limit and if they fail they have to start all over." She stops to survey their progress. "This is their fourth try," she added in with an evil laugh.

Haley took notice of all the cheerleaders fighting to continue running. She might have felt bad for them but they did bring it upon themselves. They really should have known better than to think that Brooke wouldn't get revenge. Brooke suddenly stands up again screaming at someone for falling behind.

"Did anyone ever tell you how hot you look bossing people around in that skimpy outfit?" Haley asked flirtatiously.

"Why Ms. James, are you hitting on me again?" A slight blush rose to Haley's cheeks as she was reminded of their role-playing night. "Shhh, someone might hear you," she says in a soft tone with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Afraid people are gonna find out what a passionate _lover_ you are?" Brookes grin made her look like a cheshire cat. Haley hit the girl playfully before hiding her face in her hands.

"I can just see it now," Brooke stares off into the distance bringing her hands up to demonstrate headline news. "Tutor-girl: Lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets."

"Oh my god! Shut up!" she yelled playfully before going to cover the brunettes mouth. Brooke was to fast and dodged her attempt at silencing her. Brooke moved further away while she continued to provoke the girl. "Haley James once innocent tutor now turned nymphomaniac. What happened?" The blonde lunged for her but Brooke jumped away grabbing her megaphone and running in the opposite directions.

She rounded the other side of the fence and stopped running. Haley is close on her heels but is stopped when Brooke brought the megaphone to her mouth. "Ladies and Rachel," she says earning a scowl from the redhead across the field. "Haley would like me to share something with you all." Almost everyone stopped jogging and turned their attention to the bossy brunette.

"You wouldn't dare!" Haley challenged with a warning tone.

"I wouldn't?" the defiant brunette stated with a malicious grin before turning to the track with the megaphone raised to her mouth.

"Haley has informed me that I may be going a little hard on you," she winked over at the blonde who visibly relaxed, "so you can all go. I'll see you tomorrow girls."

Everyone cheered and some were so tired they just dropped to the ground. "As for you," Brooke continued turning back to the blonde, "I'm going to go change. Ill meet you by my car." She does a quick spin, lifting her skirt just to tease, and walked off to the gym.

When she entered most were lying on the benches unable to move while Rachel was walking out of the shower in all her glory. Brooke couldn't help but sneak a peek; Rachel's body was amazing. Unfortunately for the brunette, she was caught.

"Like what you see?" Rachel asks over her shoulder, in a very Brooke-like manner, while reaching down to grab a towel. Brooke gawked as Rachel slowly got up from bent over position.

Brooke averted her eyes and went back to changing before she could be caught staring again. "Please, you just aren't as ugly as I thought you were," she said trying for a spiteful tone but her voiced cracked, betraying her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," the redhead said while she was putting her underwear on. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the brunette was still watching her. Hiding a smug look, she moved to where Brooke was standing, both girls scantily clad. "I see you made up with your girlfriend."

"Yup," Brooke gulped noticing the lack of distance between the two when her eyes trailed up and down the redhead's body. She was so toned everywhere; so beautiful; so perfect.

"Good," she whispered taking another step closer to the cheer captain. Rachel placed a hand on the other girl's hip causing a shiver to rise. They seemed to be in their own world for those few seconds; both looking at the place where their skin made contact. Rachel moved her thumb back and forth to caress Brooke's skin, amazed at just how soft it was.

They were brought back to reality when someone coughed obviously, reminding them of their surroundings. They looked up to find just about everyone staring at them with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "What the hell are you all looking at?" Brooke snapped causing everyone to quickly look away and the redhead to smile.

Rachel took a step forward to whisper directly into the brunette's ear causing a shiver, "I guess I'll see you around Davis." As she walked away she dragged her fingers along the other girls bikini line leaving a trail of goose bumps behind as evidence.

Brooke shook her head clear before getting dressed in record time and rushing outside to find her girlfriend. As soon as she jumped in the car she attacked the blonde and jumped into her lap.

Much to horny to wait any longer Brooke positioned one of Haley's legs between hers. She began to rub herself against the blonde who pulled back to look at her disheveled girlfriend. Brooke didn't stop, she couldn't. She continued riding her the blonde as hard as possible. Her hands were tangled in her own hair, her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip; it was the most beautiful sight Haley had ever seen.

"Slow down," she commanded grabbing a hold of Brookes hips to still them. Brought out of her haze Brooke looked down at her pleadingly. Nervously checking the parking lot for any other inhabitants and finding none, Haley complied.

Slipping her hand under the girl's shorts she was surprised by how wet she was. "Well then, I guess we won't have to waste any time," she teased before gliding her fingers inside of Brooke causing the girl to suck in a quick breath.

"You feel so good baby," Brooke encouraged while thrusting her hips harder to meet Haley's hand. Taking the hint, Haley quickened her pace and almost instantly Brooke was at the edge. That had to be a record. Haley pressed her thumb to the bundle of nerves she knew would make Brooke come.

Haley loved to watch when Brooke came. Her face would contort into the most beautiful image, her already raspy voice would get even raspier as she called out her name and said all sorts of blasphemy, and she would always try to kiss Haley even though it was near impossible to do in that state. It just ended up with Brooke breathing heavily against Haley's lips and moaning against her. It was the most amazing thing in the world.

When she finally started to calm Brooke kissed Haley properly before leaning into their embrace and collapsing against her body.

A knock on the window brought the pair out of their daze as they looked up to find Rachel, smirk full in place. She had gotten to Brooke and they both knew it.

Rolling down the window Brooke huffed in annoyance. "Here to ruin my good mood again?" she deadpanned.

"Ruin it? And here I thought I sparked it," Rachel retorted flirtatiously causing Haley to look up at Brooke with a confused expression. The redhead smirked down at the now anxious brunette happy that her ambiguous words had done its job. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow _captain_." She was talking to Brooke but her eyes made a sidelong glace at Haley while she spoke hoping to elicit some sort of reaction from the blonde.

When nothing more was said the redhead shrugged it off and began to strut away. "By the way, quickies in the school parking lot are so tacky," she informed the couple as she walked off.

Haley shot Brooke a begrudging look and waited for Rachel to be out of earshot. "What the hell was that?" she demanded. Brooke climbed off her and back into the drivers seat so she could start up the car. "Who knows? It's Rachel," the brunette dismissed. "So what are we doing tonight?" Brooke questioned in an attempt to change the subject, one that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

* * *

><p>"Swimming was a great idea," Haley smiled across the pool at the brunette who was leaning against the pools edge. Brooke smirked beckoning the blonde to her, "I know." All to happy to comply, Haley swam over to her girlfriend who had a devious glint in her eye.<p>

"But you know what would make this even better?" Brooke asked in that raspy voice of hers. Not waiting for a response, she reached around and undid the strings holding the bikini to Haley's body.

Haley quickly grabbed the top before it would float away and held it to her body. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on. Live a little," Brooke quickly switched their positions so that she had Haley pinned against the pool wall, "besides its not like anyone is going to see but me, and my god, do I love seeing you naked!" The brunette pulled the other girls reluctant hands away and threw her top out of reach. "Oops," she said innocently at the scowl Haley was wearing.

"Fine," the blonde narrowed her eyes before attacking the brunette. Somehow gaining the upper hand, the smaller girl was able to remove all of Brookes clothing rendering her utterly naked. Haley was looking rather pleased with herself but it was Brooke who spoke first.

"If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask." Brooke smirked at the glazed look in Haley, whose eyes were trailing her body, undoubtedly trying her best to see through the water that had distorted her image. Brooke leaned forward and picked Haley up like she often did. Instinctually, the blonde wrapped herself around her.

Brooke moved to the girl's waist and untied her only remaining clothing and threw it to the side like all the others. She pulled Haley close to her again so she can feel her heat against her. "That's better," she whispered against the blondes skin causing the girl to shiver.

Relishing how light the girl was in the water she moved towards the middle of the pool twirling around, causing the blonde to giggle and hold on tighter. After a comfortable silence fell over them, Brooke leaned in and softly kissed her.

"You know what I think?" Brooke said while pushing a wet strand of hair out of Haley's eyes.

"What?" Haley questioned with a genuine smile.

"I think that we were made for each other." Brooke kissed the tip of the other girl's nose causing her to scrunch it up in the cutest possible manner. Their eyes met in the most intense gaze, each trying to gauge the others reaction.

Pressing herself even closer, Haley relished in the proximity. She loved having Brookes naked body against hers, the feeling of Brookes wet skin on hers was almost unbearable and she couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. "I think so too," Haley whispered against her lips before Brooke closed the distance to kiss her again.

Breaking the kiss and placing her head against the tutors, Brooke returned her gaze to her lover's eyes. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," she confessed quietly. Brooke loved looking into Haley's chocolate brown eyes. Right now they were darker than usual and conveyed more than words ever could.

"When did you get so sweet?" the blonde asked. Her voice was soft where her eyes were intense and Brooke didn't know how she was able to do that. It was one of the many things that made the girl unique.

"The day I fell in love with you," she replied honestly. Before she could say any more the blonde's lips were against hers. The kiss was passionate and there was nothing either girl wanted more than the other.

When the need for air became to great, they reluctantly broke contact. They were both out of breath and returned to the kiss before they could really catch it, unable to keep away any longer than a few seconds.

Brooke trailed a line of fire along the blonds jaw before attaching herself to that spot right above the collarbone, that spot that drove Haley wild. She started to move towards the pools edge so she would have something to hold on to.

Leaning back into the wall that she just made contact with, Haley felt a moan rip through her. She tangled her hands in the brunette's soft wet hair to pull the girls lips back to her own. It was deep and longing, Haley needed her and Brooke was happy to oblige. Her hands slowly made their way down the blondes perfect body and stopped to grasp desperately at the girls ass causing Haley to buck in Brooke.

* * *

><p>Walking through the house and taking care to announce her presence before opening any doors, so as to avoid walking in on anything, Peyton felt like she was in a horror movie. It was way to quiet in this huge house and she didn't know how Brooke did it. Living in this giant creepy house alone would be way to much for the blonde to handle. After giving up and deciding that no one was home, she heard a noise outside and decided to check it out before leaving.<p>

Quietly opening the door, because she was still a little sketched out, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. She seemed to be frozen in place watching how Brooke was able to draw out the most beautiful noises from her girlfriend. She was awestruck and unable to turn away. The sight was simply too beautiful.

She had walked in on Brooke mid-deed before and it was never anything that could be described as sweet. It was no secret that Brooke liked to play rough and all previous walk-ins usually involved Brooke in various positions that looked difficult to accomplish. But this was different and Peyton couldn't bring herself to look away.

She wondered if it was always like that between the two of them; if it was always like that between to women. She was happy for her friend and somewhat jealous at the same time. Her mind finally switched to the on position and turned around to leave the lovers be.

"Leaving so soon?" Brooke said without looking up, her voice a bit raspier than usual. Peyton turned around with a questioning glance, wondering if the brunette was talking to her or not.

Haley pulled away from the girl confused at her words, "huh?" Her voice was just above a whisper and a bit scratchy. Brooke nodded towards the door, with a growing smirk, at Peyton who now looked like a deer in headlights. Once Haley saw the girl she turned bright red and buried herself in Brookes shoulder.

"Sorry," Peyton mumbled before trying to make her way out as quick as possible evidently embarrassed that she had been caught watching her best friend having sex.

"I didn't realize you were so voyeuristic Peyt, enjoy the show?" She was teasing the curly blonde and everyone knew it. Haley pulled Brooke close to her body in hopes of hiding her own but Brooke pushed her away and jumped out of the pool.

"Brooke!" Haley scolded.

"Relax tutor-girl, Peyton has seen me naked thousands of times." She turned back to her best friend still hovering in the doorway. "Besides, Peyton doesn't like girls. Right Goldilocks?" She was teasing again. "She just likes to be pervy and watch them have sex," she added softly so only Peyton could hear causing the girl to turn as red as Haley currently was.

Still a bit embarrassed, Peyton took a breath and tried to return to normal before turning to the other blonde still hiding in the water. "Its true, I've probably seen her naked more than I've seen myself," she joked halfheartedly.

Everyone was embarrassed at the situation, except for Brooke and she was the only one still naked. Brooke rather enjoyed the current predicament they were in; she gets kicks out of making people uncomfortable.

Picking up a towel and walking back to her girlfriend, Brooke turned back to see Peyton still staring. She may not have cared if the curly blonde saw her naked but she sure as hell did when it came to Haley. "Do you mind?" she asked the girl still standing in the doorway. Her tone finally showing exactly how she felt about the intrusion.

"Um…right. Sorry," she mumbled in response before turning on heel and vanishing into the house.

After pulling Haley out of the water and covering her with a towel, Brooke grabbed one for herself heading into the house with a suddenly shy Haley close behind. "To what do we owe this pleasure blondie?" Brooke asked when Peyton came into view.

"I was bored," Peyton replied sheepishly. "Sorry again, I didn't know you guys were…" her voice trailed off as she looked in the direction of the pool. "I'll just go," she said awkwardly heading towards the door.

"Don't be so dramatic Peyt. Just give us a half and hour," she caught the look on Haley's face and backtracked, "45 minutes to take a shower, and we'll hang out with you." Haley had moved behind Brooke to hide herself from the embarrassing situation and only peeked out hoping to convey that she was sorry.

"Ill just…" Peyton laughed awkwardly before continuing, "watch TV or something."

"Yea you do that blondie," Brooke teased while pushing Haley towards the stairs and slapping her ass playfully to get her moving faster. She jumped in surprised and turned back with an incredulous look. "Well then hurry up. We only have 45 minutes," Brooke defended causing the still silent girl to turn around and hurry up the stairs with a newfound urgency.

Following her girlfriend up the stairs with the same haste, Brooke only turned back to wink suggestively at the blonde who was still a bright shade of red. With a quick laugh she disappeared allowing Peyton 45 minutes to collect herself before the pair came back down.

* * *

><p>Weird ending… Just all around weird chapter.<p>

Haha the whole pool thing actually happened to me 2 days ago, with me playing the part of Peyton, and I had to write it into the story because it was so funny. I totally walked in on my best friend and some girl I didn't know. AWKWARD… But seriously, I was frozen in place and probably watched for like a minute before I got caught. That was definitely the hottest thing I have ever seen. My writing does lesbian sex no justice.

Anyways, I just found out that we can make polls so exercise your right to vote because you will decide the outcome of the next chapter. Its seriously easy I swear. It think it has something like 5 words to the whole thing. Thats if its even there... I don't really know how to work this thing.


	16. Celebrity fantasy list

Right… So it's been like 3 months again.

haha

_Sorry_. But I have a completely valid excuse this time. I was busy getting my girl cherry popped. That's right folks, I am now down with girls too. My friend used to classify me as heteroflexible but now I have been upgraded to a full on bi now. I got my first taste of a girl and now I'm obsessed. So, should any of you single readers find yourself on my beautiful island let me know. Especially if you have long hair. I like long hair.

Also, I was in a fluffy mood so fluff is all you got. But it's cute and sexy so enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So I can choose any five people in the whole world?" Haley asked, as she lay tangled in her lover's arms. Brooke nodded. "You get to choose five and I get to choose five. We each take a turn naming one, but once you choose someone they are automatically off limits to my list and vice versa."<p>

Brooke placed a kiss atop the blonde's head and smiled, "I'll even let you go first." Haley took a moment to consider her choices carefully before looking up at her girlfriend with a devilish grin. "Ellen Page."

That took Brooke aback. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"What?" Haley immediately jumped on the defense. "She's beautiful and talented and supposedly really smart." She buried her head against Brooke's chest as the girl began to giggle.

"Oh I don't doubt all that. I agree. She's pretty enough. I just didn't expect your first choice to be a girl, let alone your famous alter ego," Brooke teased.

Haley brought her head up to meet the brunette's beautiful brown eyes as she narrowed her own in suspicion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Brooke began to laugh a little louder. "She's beautiful and talented and supposedly _really smart_," she repeated Haley's earlier words in a poorly mimicked voice. "Plus she totally has that sarcasm thing you've perfected."

Haley looked away in annoyance. "I am not sarcastic." Brooke had to work to bite back a smile before Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance. The girl really was so pretty when she was all worked up, and she always got worked up over the littlest things. "Besides," the tutor stated in mock anger, "I didn't know we were allowed to mmake fun of each others list."

Brooke donned a hurt look as she brought a hand down to her chest doing her best to embody the innocence she never truly had. "I would _never _make fun of you."

Haley scrunched up her face in the cutest way before she untangled their limbs and pounced on her lover, tickling every week spot she had learned throughout their relationship.

Through her laughter, Brooke managed to cry out a surrender when it was clear that the blonde had gained the upper hand. Haley took the chance to straddle the brunette and pin the girls hands under her knees, relishing in the rare opportunity of a submissive Brooke Davis.

"Tell me your sorry," she demanded in a stern voice. Brooke complied meekly and said her apologies through a sly smile.

"Now tell me you love me and I'll let you up."

"What if I don't want you to let me up?" Brooke rasped. "What if I like you right where you are?"

Wearing a cunning smile of her own, Haley checked to make sure she had the lithe cheerleader under her control before running a finger down the valley of her ever-present cleavage until she began to purr like a cat. She leaned down slowly and brought her lips within an inch of the other girl's, but when the brunette leaned up to press their lips together Haley pulled away with a wicked grin.

"But then we'd never get to finish our lists and we wouldn't get our five free celebrity fuck passes."

Brooke bucked her hips and let out a soft moan making Haley raise a questioning eyebrow. "Mmm… Sorry," Brooke whispered softly. "You always get me _sooo hot_ when you curse."

Haley leaned in close and when Brooke tried to lift her head to close the distance Haley moved passed her until her lips were at her lover's ear, "You mean when I say things like…_fuck?_" Her teeth grazed the brunette's ear as she spoke causing another moan to slip through Brooke's throat.

Haley leaned back on the balls of her feet, releasing the pressure on Brooke's hands. As soon as she did the brunette took advantage and pushed Haley backward. Unbalanced as she was, Haley easily fell onto her back. Brooke quickly moved to lay on top of the blonde and trapped the girl beneath her body weight.

Before Haley had the chance to protest, Brook silenced her with the kiss she had been dying to feel for however long she'd lain trapped beneath the beautiful blonde. Their lips melded easily to each other's, a perfect fit, and moved in such perfect harmony that could only come from a lot of practice.

Much as she never wanted to, Brooke broke the kiss for lack of oxygen and an even more important need to peer into the chocolate eyes that would forever belong to her.

"You should know better than to tease me." She leaned back down and captured those soft lips once more, forcing them open so their tongues can dance together. "I always collect," she mumbled into the tutor's mouth.

"You still didn't tell me that you love me," the blonde said in between breaths and kisses.

Brooke shifted her weight onto the bed and off of Haley before running her hand through the blonde's soft hair. "You know I love you." Haley sighed in content as Brooke continued to caress her.

Lost in oblivion, Brooke was brought out of her silence by her lover's soft voice. "What did you mean when you said that you didn't expect my first choice to be a girl?"

"Oh," she said surprised by the question. "I don't know. Nothing," she lied.

Haley leaned up to kiss her once more. "Just tell me."

"I don't know… It's stupid."

"It's not," the blonde argued as she pressed their lips together again in hopes of coaxing the truth out.

"I just- I guess I always figured, or hoped, or whatever, that _I_ would be the only girl you ever loved," she admitted softly.

Haley giggled and nuzzled against to soft skin of Brooke's neck. "Of course you are the only girl I've ever loved." She kissed her neck. "You are the only _anyone_ I've ever loved." She kissed her again. "And I know I could never love anyone like I love you." This time when she kissed her she didn't lift her head away to say any more. She only continued to kiss and lick and suck until she was sure Brooke's eyes were rolling back. Then, evil as she was, Haley stopped.

"Your turn," she chirped, "Who's your first person?"

Ignoring the growing, throbbing pressure in her pants she happily spoke without missing a beet. "Brad Pitt."

"Ewww!" Haley squealed out of contempt. But Brooke was quick to reply. "What are you talking about? It's Brad Pitt! Don't you remember that one part in Thelma and Louise with the hairdryer? Oh and the cowboy hat? Not to mention the sexy abs. How can you say _eww?"_

"Easy, he's like a hundred."

"He is not! And besides, who cares if he's old? He's still Brad Pitt."

Haley stared at her lover with an amusing expression and a secret smile causing Brooke to look at her suspiciously. "What?" she yelled losing all gaiety from her voice.

The blonde's smile only widened. "Nothing. I just didn't know you were into old men is all." She spoke with little emotion in her voice and looked up at the ceiling as she did so, but Brooke was not one to take such things lying down. Instead, being the mature woman that she was, Brooke let out an exasperated huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to play with you anymore."

"Oh come on," the tutor argued through her laughter. "You can make fun of my first choice but I can't make fun of yours?" Haley moved to kiss the sulking brunette but Brooke turned her head away in a childish attempt at staying angry, so she got a cheek instead.

"First off, I did not make fun of you." Brooke stated stubbornly. "B, even if I did, which I'm not saying that I did, _no_ you cannot make fun of me back." Brooke finally turned her head to face her girlfriend to ensure her point would be made. "But most importantly, he is not that old! And I am _not_ into old men."

Haley conceded, as she always did, with nothing more than another laugh and a stolen kiss. "Fine, Brad Pitt isn't _that_ old," she said with a roll of her eyes. "My turn again."

"No." Brooke interrupted. "This game is boring." She climbed back atop her girlfriend with all the grace of a stalking cougar. "I have another game in mind." She lowered her lips to the soft skin of her slender neck and took a gentle nip before returning to it with the softness of her lips.

Haley threw her head back to allow more room for Brooke to do as she pleased, and that was exactly what the brunette did. She kissed her way up until their lips met in an outburst of pent-up teenage hormones.

With a newfound urgency, they both began the tedious work of removing the others clothing without allowing their lips to separate, not even for a second. It ended up with no clothes ever really leaving either girls body. Instead Brooke only pushed Haley's tank top up and pulled her shorts down only enough to shimmy a hand down to her girlfriends sex. But as she ran a finger along the sensitive nub, a wicked idea popped into her head and she pulled away with a devious smile.

Annoyed with the lack of contact Haley leaned up and tried to reconnect with her lover but Brooke pulled further back and pulled her hand away from the girl's center.

The tutor shut her eyes and threw her head back against this pillow wit an agitated groan. "Please don't Brooke. I don't want to play games right now." Her voice had taken on a whiney tone, which she might have found embarrassing if she could concentrate on anything other than the internal throbbing of her core.

Brooke led with an apologetic half smile before kissing the blonde quickly and pulling away to give an explanation. "I just thought of something that we've never done before." That peaked the blonde's interest.

Brooke got off her bed and walked over to her dresser drawer. She pulled something out and hid it behind her back as she sauntered back over to the bed and moved to straddle her lover.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you've got behind your back."

With a dimpled smirk, Brooke pulled her hand out in the open to show a pink phallus that made Haley's chocolate eyes grow wide. She opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that passed through her lips was the air in her lungs.

Brooke's face twisted into a look of confusion. "Umm. We don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought, maybe you woul-"

"No. It's not that," Haley interrupted. "It's just that I… I mean, I never… Won't it hurt?" she finally spit out with nothing more than a whisper.

"Hurt?" Brooke repeated confounded. "Why would it hur- oh!" Her eyes grew wide in understanding. "I guess I never really thought about that." She fixed herself with another of her teasing smiles, "Sometimes I forget how innocent you were."

"Yeah, before you corrupted me." Haley tore her eyes away from the intimidating equipment in her girlfriend's hand and tried to look as confident as possible. But she failed, miserably, causing Brooke to place the toy aside and put a hand to Haley's cheek. "We don't have to." It was simply said and did much and more to wash away most of the fear the tutor held in her eyes.

Brooke brushed a stray hair aside. "Did it hurt? The first time that I…" she let her voice trail off when Haley nodded. "But only a little, not as much as I thought it would." A small blush crept up the tutor's cheek, painting them a rosy red.

"Tampons?" Brooke asked.

"Well, yeah but…" her eyes fell to the side where Brooke's pink toy casually lay, "they aren't quite that _big_." Brooke smiled at the increasing color added to her girlfriend's red-hot face. She pulled Haley up to a seated position and wrapped her legs protectively around her waist as she placed a reassuring kiss to her soft pink lips. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," she mumbled into the girl's mouth.

With ease, Brooke lifted the tiny tank top away from the tutor's slim body and assigned each of her hands to a breast. She massaged her already hard nipples until Haley slipped her own hands under Brooke's top and forced their bodies apart so she could tear her clothes away and feel the skin-to-skin contact she craved.

With bodies forced together and hands tangled in the others hair, Haley made her decision. "Okay."

Brooke pulled away to look into those dark eyes she loved so much. "Okay?"

Haley nodded, "I want to. I want _you_ to do it."

Brooke grinned as she pushed Haley on her back and removed the rest of her clothes until Haley was entirely bare. A hungry look passed over her features as her eyes grazed the taut body beneath her. Haley squirmed under its intensity, only to make Brooke all the more hungry for her lovers flesh.

She leaned down and placed her lips to the girl's stomach. She kissed her there and relished in the felling of abdomen muscles contracting under her lips. She moved downward leaving behind a trail of fire, and only stopped when she reached the heated center that begged her for attention.

Brooke did not refuse, rather she dove in eagerly and greedily lapped up all the sweet juices she had come to lust after. Hooking Haley's leg over her own shoulder, Brooke continued to massage the bundle of nerves with an expert tongue. Before long she found a hand tangled in her hair, pushing her head down and Haley lifted her torso up. _As if_ they could get any closer together.

When she looked up she could see the blonde's back arched so that her breasts blocked the view of her face. Haley had a special talent for always looking sexy; Brooke might have envied her if she didn't get to reap all of its rewards.

With her lubricant now replenished, Brooke pulled back and moved to grab her toy that she couldn't wait to use for the first time.

With a quirked eyebrow, she drew it across Haley's body. Her lidded eyes never left the object as Brooke drew an invisible picture on her body with it, and Brooke's eyes never left Haley. She took in every inch of her girlfriend's expression with giddy anticipation of what's to come.

She finally brought the pink toy to her center and rubbed it along her sopping slit. She felt Haley's body flinch so she moved it away in an effort to ease her nerves. "It will only hurt for a second," she promised with a whisper, "if it even hurts at all. Who knows, I might have already broken it." Haley nodded in permission and Brooke brought it back to stroke the tutor's wet sex.

Her mouth moved to take an earlobe between her teeth as her hands continued their movements. "Are you afraid?" she breathed.

A soft sigh slipped from Haley's lips before she answered. "Not with you." Brook smiled and kissed her full on the lips once more. How perfectly they fit together, as if they were meant for each other.

"Good."

Without needing to look at the land she had traveled to so often, she brought the head of the penis to the tutor's opening and began to circle her nether lips. Her mouth had moved down to the edge of Haley's collarbone where she placed an apologetic soft kiss.

She eased the tip of the toy in slowly and felt Haley squirm beneath her. She simultaneously pushed it deeper and sunk her teeth into the bone she had only kissed moments before, as someone had once done for her when she lost her virginity. She didn't remember much of that night but she remembered the bite that took her mind off the pain below. And judging by the way Haley's body had gone ridged from just the tip, she was sure it would hurt, at least a little.

Haley's body tensed as she let out a gasp, then she seemed to melt into the bed. Brooke slid it in and out slowly as Haley got used to the new experience, it didn't take long before her breath turned jagged.

Brooke brought their lips together once more and stole what little breath the girl had. When she finally did pull back, she left the poor tutor gasping for air.

Between each thrust would come a moan, or a curse, or best of all Brooke's name. The cheerleader increased the speed of each stroke until the only thing Haley could do was whimper out in pleasure.

It was entirely erotic to see her tutor lose herself in her own pleasure. She thrust faster and deeper until Haley's body was writhing out of control.

Haley reached for Brooke and dug her nails into the skin of the girl's shoulder and began to match each thrust with one of her own. Nothing more was needed, Haley was going to come any second. Brooke moved faster and faster and faster until all sense was lost and the only thing to be heard was an unintelligible string of words and sounds that was too sexy to bother finding a meaning in them.

Brooke never stopped as Haley rode out one wave after another, she let the girl take all the pleasure she needed, and when she was done, Brooke slipped the now glistening toy out and took it into her own mouth so that she could taste the fruits of her labor.

It was delicious.

After she licked every inch of her girlfriend's sweet juices off, she tossed it aside and brought her lips down to Haley's so that the girl could taste herself.

She gathered the spent girl in her arms and tangled their bodies together once more until they became a part of each other; no longer two people, but one.

"Besides, I don't care who you name," Brooke stated, referring to their earlier conversation. "You can't have sex with anyone else except for me." She placed a possessive kiss atop the blonde's soft hair. "You are mine. No one else can have you.

* * *

><p>Before anyone tries to tell me that there is no way Haley's hymen could still be intact after all the sex she's had, I'm going to say that <em>yes<em>, it is in fact very possible. My best friend had a girlfriend for a year and a half, and when she was 15ish she fucked her first guy and bled. Granted, their sex life wasn't quite so rough or frequent. And we were pretty young so… yeah. Who knows. Frankly I'm far too wasted to care at the moment.

Besides, I mean _really._ It's my world and I can do with it what I like. So fuck you… Unless you believe me, then... not fuck you. Unless of course you want me to. =] I'm totally down for that.


End file.
